


The Fox and the Rose

by FullonHappiness



Series: The Fox and the Rose 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullonHappiness/pseuds/FullonHappiness
Summary: ‘The people who are meant to be in your life will always gravitate back towards you, no matter how far they wander.’Now that Blaine has got Sebastian back in his life, he wants more than just friendship.It’s time to see how the old wounds are healed and something new grows out of the seed that was sown years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The next part is here, enjoy :)

Last ten days had been by far one of the most amazing ten days of Blaine’s life so far. The freedom that he had felt was unprecedented. He had gone off social media grid and only got in touch with his friends and family once a week on a scheduled time. And all the other time he was enjoying the road, exploring cities that he had never been, jamming with musicians that taught him more than he ever learned before and most important of it all, he was spending time with Sebastian.

 Despite Sebastian’s very complicated and busy schedule every day, they had spent enough time together and become much closer than before. And this made certain things difficult for Blaine, like not blurting out the dreaded three words on every other opportunity and he wasn’t lacking in them. Living close quarters with Sebastian was a unique experience for him as he had to practice a lot of restraint around him so much so that he started a journal.  

#45 _Sebastian likes mini-cupcakes_.

 #46 _Sebastian doesn’t like shirts_.

But more than that Sebastian likes to lounge around eating mini-cupcakes without shirts and it drove Blaine bonkers, more than he could ever imagine. So much that he retreated back to his bunk and act like he was still sleeping till the court was clear. He didn’t know that if the other man was doing it on purpose or not but he was pushing Blaine closer to snapping each day.

On top of all this, he was sure that people on the bus also had an inkling about his feelings for Sebastian since they had caught him too many time gazing at the said man. Thank goodness that nobody had opened their mouth about their suspicion if they had any. This was the only con Blaine could find about being in close quarters with Sebastian; at least on phone, he had the opportunity to mask his expressions and think things through before opening his mouth.

“How long are you going to hide here Killer? We both know that you’re not sleeping.”

Instead of giving a verbal response he silently climbed down from his bunk and went to the bathroom before he could berate Sebastian for his lack of clothing that was sending his mind into haywire.

Fortunately for him, by the time he came out, Sebastian was ready for his day and was busy on his phone. He said without looking up, “Hunter and Andrew are coming down this weekend. Since Santana asked me and Hunter to throw a bachelor party for Dave, we’re taking him to a game and drinks after since strippers and clubbing are not his choices of letting loose one last time before getting tied down. Would you like to come? It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know if Dave would want me there, we’re not exactly…”

 “If you and I can be friends then I’m sure you and Dave can be too. Give him a chance, he’s changed.”

“It’s not about that. I can see he’s changed but”

Sebastian cut in, “But nothing B. if you want to come, you’re welcome; it’s your choice. Now onto next subject, can I see the pictures that you clicked in Disneyland, you must’ve had tons of fun.”

“I did but I haven’t transferred them to my laptop yet, maybe later today.”

 “I can see straight from the camera killer, no need to whip out your laptop.”

“Battery’s dead” Blaine had to lie cause his camera would not only show the photos Sebastian was requesting but also the candid pictures he had started clicking of Sebastian when he wasn’t looking. Yes, this was getting borderline obsessive but what could he do, he loved capturing it when Sebastian laughed unabashed, played with his dog, and did countless other mundane things. Maybe one day, he’d put them all in together and gift them to him.

“Never mind, did you enjoy Disneyland?”

“Yes lots and thank you for arranging what you did, you didn’t have to.”

“It’s nothing; if I didn’t get to go, at least somebody else did and enjoyed it to the full extent. And even better that it was you.”

“Were you able to sort out, whatever it was that was wrong?”

“Yeah, I did. Some idiot intern had misplaced some shit and we had to do it all over again.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what secret thing you’re working on or do I have to wait like everyone else?”

 “Got to wait for it B. Practice patience, it will help you a lot with stubborn patients.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get patients who’d tease me with little snippets of information before doing the big reveal.”

 “Never say never, Killer.”

That weekend when Blaine and Sebastian went down for breakfast, Blaine was in for a surprise. Hunter, Andrew, and Dave were there; the New York crew minus their girlfriends was there too. “What are you all doing here? Aren’t you supposed…?”

“Surprise B” Sebastian whispered in his ear as he threw his arm around his shoulders.

“You were on it too? Of course, you were.”

Nick said hugging him, “We missed you too much Blainey and we couldn’t deny a weekend trip to Miami, could we?”

“And Dave and Andrew invited us so we thought why not?” Thad told him.

While Blaine and Sebastian were catching up with their friends, Hunter was doing his own catching up with his fiancé in their room, “He’s changed his set list.”

“Yes, he has. And I think you know why.”

Hunter commented as he went through the set list again, “Something to do with Blaine’s presence I suppose.”

“He said it was too hard to do it knowing that Blaine would be listening in the whole time in the audience. Made it more real and I get it, they’re hard songs that take a lot out of you. Some more than others.”

“And how is he coping with being so close to Blaine?”

“What he does best? He avoids any situation that may lead to something. You know he never makes eye contact with Blaine during any of his show. If Blaine has noticed it, he hasn’t said anything yet. And Blaine is no better, he’s been avoiding too in his own way." 

“I hope for both of their sakes, they sort it out soon. You know there’s a betting pool going on who will snap first and when. I’ve placed my bet on Sebastian but I’m thinking of changing it. He’s a better actor than Blaine, he won't snap first by the looks of it.”

 Natasha commented with narrowed eyes taking a sip of her coffee, “Shame on you for betting on your best friend’s love life Hunter Clarington.” 

“Nothing’s wrong with a little bet, keeps our lives interesting. Speaking of interesting, how have you managed to keep Blaine out of the tabloids?”

“He’s been helping me as an assistant so nobody clicks his pictures when they see the T-shirt. And most of the time, he’s out exploring the city so it’s a win-win for all.”

“I knew there was something going on but I didn’t ask earlier. I’ve been waiting for that little shit to find out that the story Thad fed him was a ruse. Well played baby,” he said before leaning to kiss her.

“I didn’t play anything, Blaine didn’t want to be just a guest so he was the one who suggested to assist me not the other way around.”

 #53 _Sebastian looks sexy in embellished blazer._

#54 _Sebastian looks fucking sexy in leather pants and blazer._

He’d have to file these two for safe keeping in his mind till he gets a chance to put them down on writing as Blaine was exercising serious restraint to not go and kiss the fuck out of Sebastian while he was fiddling with his hair in the green room. Why does he do this to him; was he trying to punish him intentionally because it was working. Not only Blaine was slowly losing his patience, he was losing his mind too.

“So the blazer’s back huh?” Annika asked as she was dressing up beside him. 

“Not for long. Wait till the first two songs and then it’ll be off cause it’s fucking hot.”

 “You’re fucking hot” Blaine didn’t notice that he thought out aloud till he heard Odessa and Annika giggling silently. Fortunately, his admission was so quiet that only two of them had heard it but it didn’t stop him from turning bright red, which Sebastian noticed, “What has you turning all pink Killer?”

“It’s too hot as you said. Had too much sun I think” he tried to cover up.

“Yeah, the sun will do that to you. Did you have fun with the motley crew on the beach?”

“Yes I did, you’d have to come out tomorrow.”

“Definitely planning on it.”

Blaine wanted to talk to Dave before his bachelors’ day festivities, he couldn’t find an opportune time, but luckily Dave had noticed and decided to take the first step himself, “Blaine I know it’s been awkward between us since we first met and then with my history with two of your exes, first with Kurt and then with Sebastian. But you should”

 Before Dave could comprehend that he had put his foot in the mouth, Blaine had already exclaimed, “two?”

“Yeah, you’ve to know that I still am sorry about what I did to Kurt.”

“NO, I mean yes, it was bad, but it’s in the past. He forgave you and so did I but what about Sebastian? You guys dated?” 

“We didn’t date exactly…” Dave tried to backtrack but Blaine wasn’t having any of it, “Dave, it’s better if you let the cat out of the bag completely since I can't/won't ask Sebastian about his dating life now.”

 “Well, we didn’t date if that’s what you want to know. We’ve always been friends and that’s it. But we had sex and it was just that; sex, plain and simple. I care for him as a friend and I’m not his type exactly,” Dave tried his best to put it all out in black and white.

But Blaine didn’t look as cool about the disclosure as he tried to present, “Wow.”

“It’s not that big of a deal man. I mean it’s been years, Andrew knows about it, even my dad does, and we joke about it. It’s fine honestly; it’s ancient history. I mean he’s going to marry Andrew and I so you can see it doesn’t mean anything. And it shouldn’t matter to you now, it’s not like you and Seb were/are dating,” Dave pointed out.

Blaine sighed, “Yeah.”

“So now that everything’s in the open, please come today. You’re Sebastian’s friend and Andrew’s too. I’d like if we get along at least if not as friends” Dave tried to bring the conversation back on track. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to be your friend Dave but like you said, we just met each other in unfortunate circumstances. I don’t have any hard feelings for you and I’d like to be your friend too,” Blaine told him.

“Good. And we’re not going to any stripper club if that’s what you’re worried about. At least that’s what Sebastian and Hunter have assured me.”

Blaine assured him with a smile, “You don’t have to worry, Seb and Hunter have taken the classy route; he told me.”

Thad asked as everyone except Sebastian went down to the ground, “Aren’t you going to join us, Sebastian?”

“Unfortunately no contact sports for me but don’t worry, you guys have fun. I’ll be watching from up there” Sebastian replied while pointing to the seats. 

“We were not expecting this when we were invited but let me just say holy shit.” 

“Helps to have excellent connections Mr. Duval” Hunter commented as he passed the ball towards Beat.

“That it does Mr. Clarington.”

The boys played for a good solid hour before they noticed that they weren’t alone, “Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?”

Nick said when he looked where Jeff’s attention was, “This day just keeps getting better and better.”

“Not for everyone Nick,” Jeff said when he saw Blaine watching Sebastian having a good time with someone else with a soured look.

“Oh shit”

“Exactly oh shit. That must be hurting after my revelation earlier” Dave said as they gathered around.

“What revelation?”

“That Sebastian and I had sex in the past, Blaine didn’t take it as coolly as he tried to show,” Dave told Andrew.

“Why would you reveal that babe? I can’t imagine how that would’ve come up in a conversation of all things and that too today.”

“I don’t know myself. One moment I was apologizing for Kurt and asking to be friends and the next I told him that. I never meant to, you have to believe me.” 

“Of course I do but we need to do damage control now,” Andrew said before taking Dave’s hand and marching up to where Sebastian and others were sitting. When he saw them coming towards him, Sebastian made introductions for everyone. Dave asked, “Hey Seb, was this part of today’s plan?”

One of the team members replied for Sebastian, “No, we actually have a practice later this evening.”

“And we spotted Sebastian sitting and we’re huge fans so we came out. Hope you don’t mind and congratulations for the wedding, Sebastian told us” another added.

But despite Dave and Andrew’s efforts, their damage control didn’t work out, as they would’ve hoped cause Michael, the team member who Sebastian was chatting with earlier had followed him to the club where they were having drinks.

“Who is he trying to fool? Sebastian practically invented this game” Dave commented as he saw Michael talking to Sebastian.

“It’s okay babe and it’s not like Seb was trying to pick him up. Michael saw a chance and he grabbed it, if Blaine’s not ready to open his mouth then maybe this is for the best. Who knows, maybe that'll trigger him,” Andrew said taking another sip of his drink.

“I just hope this doesn’t backfire.”

While everybody else was having a gala time, Blaine’s attention was on Sebastian and Michael the whole time. They looked quite thick for having met just this afternoon. Dave’s earlier admission was still fresh on his mind and now with a different man having Sebastian’s attention, it wasn’t setting easy with him. Blaine commented when Sebastian came out to the balcony where he was standing alone away from the party, “Dave told me that you guys had sex.”

Sebastian didn’t know how to respond for a moment not seeing how that was relevant at that instant so he agreed, “we did.”

“You never told me that”

“There’s a lot I didn’t tell you if you noticed,” he replied in the same accusing tone that Blaine had used.

Blaine sighed looking over the crowd downstairs, “I’ve noticed.” He was quite for a while but then he asked quietly, “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were friends.”

“Cause you never asked and it wasn’t exactly your business” he replied before walking back to where everyone was waiting.

By the time the night was wrapped, Hunter and Sebastian were the only ones who were not drunk out of their minds. So with the help of Henry and Matt, they deposited everyone back to their hotel rooms. Blaine was the only one left so Sebastian took him considering they had adjacent rooms. “You were quite chummy with that footballer. What was his name again, Marvin, Milo?”

“Jealousy looks good on you killer. Now let's get you in bed” Sebastian said as he shuffled Blaine near his bed.

“You’re beautiful,” looked like Blaine was still a very affectionate drunk with his cute little hiccups and slurred speech.

“And you’re drunk.”

“Yes, I’m drunk and you are beautiful…and tomorrow morning I will be sober…and you Sebastian…will still be beautiful” Blaine said as Sebastian put him to bed.

“Only I can end up in the same situation with the same person years later doing the same fucking thing. Vous avez de la chance vous êtes mignon Blaine Anderson.” Sebastian didn’t know what came over him but he brushed away an errant curl from Blaine’s forehead before dropping a small kiss when he saw that the other man was out like a light. “I hope you won’t remember this tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”

If Blaine remembered it or not, he didn’t show and Sebastian was relieved. He didn’t know how he would’ve explained it if Blaine had asked. But honest to god, he didn’t want to lie anymore. It was getting harder every single day to not break down in front of him and confess that he was still in love with Blaine even years later; that he never stopped despite how hard he tried. He never thought that he’d be _that_ type of person yet here he was.

He didn’t even know what came over him when he asked Blaine to come on tour with him, he should’ve known that it would end up in disaster. Yet he was trying to avoid it as humanly as possible but Blaine wasn’t making it easy. And what’s with all the jealousy, he didn’t plan on hitting up with Michael. Michael tracked him down to the club and then the question about Dave. Dave and he were just friends now, best friends, but nothing more.

Speaking of friends, he knew that there was some sort of betting going on among his friends and even the girlfriends were involved. Yet he hadn’t confronted anyone because he was secretly dreading to know about it. All he knew that it involved him and maybe Blaine too since Blaine looked quite oblivious to the looks that were being passed around the motley crew.

By the time their friends went back, there was an obvious shift between Sebastian and Blaine as they both were secretly avoiding being alone together. Whenever such situation arose, Blaine would either excuse himself to go study since his Nick and Jeff had brought his study material or Sebastian would excuse himself for a myriad of reasons. Everyone on the bus observed this clear shift except the two who were being pig-headed idiots as Santana was calling them.

Over time as they were getting in the home stretch of the tour, Blaine and Sebastian were back to their normal selves around each other, which solved a lot of concerns from their friends. “B, aren’t you going to explore the city today?” Sebastian asked when he noticed that Blaine was still hanging around.

“Nah, taking a break from exploring. I’ve to call Kurt, I’ve been putting it off for quite some time and with me going back to new york soon, it’s better I do it now. Apparently, Rachel saw some photograph of me with someone at Britt and Santana’s place and assumed that I was dating the guy in the photograph.”

 “At least now you don’t have to cook up some story about how you’ve moved on, you have a ready-made one.”

“That I do so good luck, have a good day,” Blaine said, as Sebastian was ready to leave for interviews and such.

“You too, see you later, Bye.”

Blaine didn’t want to take any chances with Kurt so he decided to call him from a public phone. On the fourth ring, the call was picked Hello Kurt, it’s Blaine.”

“Hi, Blaine. I never thought it would be you when I picked up the phone.”

“I’m calling from a payphone, this is not my number,” Blaine told him leaving nothing out. 

“Oh! You don’t want me to have your number huh?”

He calmly replied to Kurt’s provoking, “After the way you’ve acted since I left you, I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Then why have you called today? To gloat about your new found love, never pegged you to fancy a blond Blaine” Blaine could imagine Kurt sitting at his desk, narrowing his eyes and throwing venom around.

“I didn’t call you to gloat anything. I called you to tell you that I want you to stop harassing my friends. There is nothing left between us to talk about; I’ve moved on, you should too.”

Kurt had to take a minute to reevaluate considering Blaine hadn’t picked up any of his jabs and was still calm on his stand, “So you really love him, whoever he is?”

 “Yes I do” came a firm admission from the other side.

“Can’t you tell me his name, I deserve that at least.”

 “I would tell you but I don’t trust you.”

 “When did we go so wrong Blaine? How did we end up at this place?”

 “When we started competing with each other instead of supporting each other. When we stopped liking each other. It happened years ago and we just kept on carrying the burden till it dissolved our marriage. We shouldn’t have done this to each other but we did. But it’s time that you let me go and find the one who truly makes you happy as I have”

“He makes you happy?”

“More than anything else can.”

Kurt had to know that he had truly lost the fight from the clarity in Blaine’s voice and if he wanted to have a shot at ever talking to him again, he had to give up. “Then I can be happy for you. I’ll stop bothering your friends and I never wanted to hurt you, Blaine, I hope you know that.” 

“Thank you and…”

“Yeah?” Kurt prompted.

“If you don’t mind, I advise you to talk to an outsider, get some help. Therapy works in ways that you can't imagine if you give it an honest chance. Take it from someone who’s been on both side of the room”

 “You were seeing a shrink?”

 “Yes I was in therapy and it has helped me a lot”

 He said after a pause, “I’ll think about it.”

 “Goodbye then.”

 Though Kurt was reeling from the phone call; he was still not ready to accept any chance of Blaine getting together with that _snake_. “Pardon me if I take everything you said with a grain of salt Blaine. Maybe you’re hiding because you’ve something to hide.”

 He was going through the gossip sites for any news and it looked like he found something, “Aha! I knew it. You two can’t fool me so easily.”

_Sebastian Smythe has a new boyfriend_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Vous avez de la chance vous êtes mignon Blaine Anderson - You’re lucky you’re cute Blaine Anderson


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. Enjoy the next chapter :)

_Looks like elusive singer-song writer Sebastian Smythe has a new man in his life. Yes, you heard it right, people. Sebastian might be dating NFL player Michael de Vito. Various sources reported that that the singer met Michael when he attended a practice (closed to the public) and they hit right off the bat. Later that day Michael was caught leaving the same club where Sebastian was having a private party for a friend. Not only this, Michael was seen enjoying Sebastian's concert by several fans last night. It seems the singer is ready to find love and we couldn't be happier for him._

"At least he's not dating Blaine cause that's all that matters," Kurt said as he glanced through various gossip sites.

While Blaine was feeling like he had just conquered the biggest obstacle of his life, Sebastian was having an interview straight from hell. The interviewer had suddenly gone off rails and Sebastian had enough of him. He tried several times to change the direction of the interview but the man wasn't ready to let up so Sebastian decided to put him in his place once for all, "Um, wow. Didn't know I had to have a gay agenda to make the music I do? Don't let your common sense come into the way of your ignorance, huh? Despite knowing that I've been out for more than a decade now, you came out to interview me when you're as homophobic as I'm gay. Kudos to you man, kudos."

"I…I"

"And then you have the audacity to accuse me of using my dog for sympathy? If you'd done your research then you would've known that I've had him even before I came on the scene and why do I need him. It's none of your business. Just because I don't look sick or have a superficial disorder doesn't mean I'm faking it. And just like you don't look like an asshole and a homophobe doesn't mean you aren't one because you sir are both. Now, have a good day cause I'm outta here spreading my so-called 'gay agenda'."

Some management official tried to handle the situation, "Sebastian, we're extremely sorry…" But he had already made up his mind and asked Henry, "Just get me outta here. I'm going to loose it colossally if I don't get out of this room soon."

And his mood hadn't improved when he got back to the hotel. Blaine was just coming back when he saw Sebastian rushing off to his room and locking himself inside. "What happened? He looked quite pissed."

Henry tried to explain, "Because he is. On top of already a bad day, a reporter just got into with him about being gay and rich and about Zeus…"

"Oh! I'm gonna go and check on him."

"Yeah, he needs to calm down cause he has a show in evening" Natasha reminded.

"Seb, can I come in?" Blaine asked as he gently knocked the locked door. He stuck his ear on the door to listen what was going on the other side but he was met with complete silence. He tried again and after few minutes, the lock clicked. Upon entering the room, he found it flooded with darkness with all the lights off and curtains on. Sebastian went back to lying face down in the middle of the bed while still wearing his shoes and clothes with Zeus was lying beside him. Blaine waited for a while to get any response to his presence but when he didn't get one, he whispered gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I heard what happened. I'm sorry that you had to sit through that. Do you want to talk about it?"

It felt like hours before Sebastian spoke and it was so sudden that Blaine flinched, "I'm sick of it. For years it's been the homophobic bullshit and that I can handle that because I'm proud I am gay. But the fact that people feel a vendetta against you just because you're born in a privileged family and they're not is stupid and idiotic. As if one chooses his or her parents and family before they're born. I thought once high school was over, people are supposed to grow up."

Clearly, Sebastian had been more upset than he was expecting as his eyes were red with the evidence that he may have cried earlier but before Blaine could console him, Sebastian went on, "on top of all that, he had the audacity of saying I didn't look gay enough? I mean what the fuck? Are gays supposed to vomit glitter and spout rainbows everywhere they go to be considered gay? Ugh… I felt like calling up a dozen of drag queens and throwing a whole pride party just to annoy him and make him see how absurd and idiotic he was being. That would've shown him the so-called 'gay agenda' according to him."

By the time Sebastian was done, he had calmed down considerably and looked like he was ready to crash but his phone hadn't stopped blowing up since Blaine had stepped inside the room. Sebastian said as he went through his phone, "Can everybody stop? I'm not dying unless you can die from the stupidity of the human race. I don't want to get back to anyone right now. Well, except my mom."

"Why don't I handle everybody else after you talk to her and you can take a nap and relax before you've to leave" Blaine suggested.

"Would you do that for me?"

"I just offered."

"Thanks a lot, B, you're a lifesaver."

"Anything for you" was slowly becoming Blaine's secret way of saying those 'three words'. By the time Blaine was done replying to everyone, he had come up with a plan to cheer Sebastian up. "Hey guys, I need help."

"Whatever you need Blaine," Oliver replied. From there it was all the matter of proper logistics and management to get the perfect end result.

"Okay? Why is everybody smiling at me? Is something going on? Because this is feeling weird," Sebastian said as he was walking to the stage.

Blaine knew that his excuse wasn't going to fly but he had to try, "they just want you to know that they support you after what happened earlier. And you should be happy that everyone's smiling at you."

"Well, it feels creepy."

"Bear with it and smile back. It won't kill you."

"You don't know that, " Sebastian said before walking on stage.

Natasha told Blaine, "He'll be blown away. The fact that you managed to organize this in a few hours is nothing short of extraordinary."

"What can I say? He has some very dedicated fans. And the fact that I didn't even need to micro-manage anything shows how much they're pissed at what happened earlier. They truly want to show their support."

The publicist told him, "The reporter is fired and supposedly black-listed. A lot of celebrities are showing their support and media is lapping it up. He's been trending number one for hours and the video has gone viral. Everyone's lauding him for putting that reporter in his place."

"He deserved whatever Sebastian dished. And the fact he didn't even unleash his full potential on that reporter is hilarious as that stupid man was clearly stumped by the time Sebastian was done with him."

"You liked seeing him go off on somebody huh?" Natasha nudged him by her shoulder.

"Does it make me bad if I admit it does?"

"No sweetie it doesn't; whatever works for you."

Blaine asked the publicist, "Did you find out how the reporter was even allowed to do that? From what I see, it was just poor management from start to end."

"Yes it was, the original reporter had to take an emergency sick leave so that dick filled in for him. So we didn't have time to vet him."

"And did you find out why he went after Seb like that? It wasn't just homophobia or prejudice, it felt personal."

"This isn't confirmed yet but I found out that a couple of years ago, Seb's father took that reporter's father down for a case. As a result, he lost his job among other things so when he got the perfect opportunity to get some kind of revenge he took it. Unfortunately, he didn't know who he was dealing with."

"Does Seb know about this?"

"Not yet but I will tell him tonight, he would be angry if I didn't" Natasha was cut in between by a crew member when they were informed that the surprise was going to happen soon.

Sebastian was quite into his song so he didn't notice it at first since he was looking down but all of a sudden he saw the whole stadium light up in a giant rainbow sea and had to stop to for a second to catch his breath. He couldn't believe his eyes for they might be deceiving him as rows and rows of people had lit up their flashlights and put colored papers in front of them to create a huge pride flag as far as he could see.

After his song was done all he could say, "Uh… wow, just wow. You guys are so great. This is the best thing someone has done for me. I don't know all of your names and I'll never have the opportunity to know you. But I just want to say that thank you and I love this. You guys are the best. If only everyone can see that this is our so-called 'gay agenda.' To spread togetherness and acceptance for everyone as they are."

Sebastian asked once he came backstage before the encore, "Is this why everyone was smiling at me earlier because it was just…out of the world. How did they even organize it? Was this pre-planned or last minute?"

"Ask Blaine. He organized it" Tasha told him.

"B, you're getting really good at surprising me huh. That meant the world to me, thank you. I would hug you but I don't think you'd like it" Sebastian said pointing to his sweat drenched self.

"You're most welcome and I appreciate your restraint" Blaine smiled.

That night they didn't talk till late since both of them had a long day but when Blaine woke late next morning, he was in for a surprise when he switched on his phone. Through the night it had lost its battery and when it came back online, there were hundreds of messages and calls from his friends back in New York.

_Just saw twitter. Good job, I'm sure you were behind that. Call me when you're free so that we can talk about how you did that._

There were similar messages from his friends and Cooper but soon enough, the subject of messages changed.

_Is everything all right with you two?_

_Why are you guys in the hospital? Are you both okay? Call us if you need anything and keep us posted._

Hospital? Who was in the hospital? But before his mind could get into an overdrive he decided to check what news could've led his friends into believing that somebody was in the hospital. _Fuck._

"I just got out of the shower and switched on my phone. Why didn't anybody wake me and inform me earlier? What happened?" Blaine said once he saw Natasha opened the door for him. On entering he found various members of Sebastian's team having a discussion.

"First, come in. Sebastian is fine now, he's in his room if you want to see him, Blaine." He greeted everyone before going to Sebastian's room. When he entered the room, he saw Sebastian having breakfast in his bed with Zeus lying on the side. Even though he wanted a minute-by-minute explanation of what happened over the course of the night since he last saw Sebastian. He knew he had to be patient here. "Good morning. You don't look so good. How are you now?"

"Like my brain was put through a blender and elephants stomped over my chest" Sebastian nodded before he replied while taking a sip of his juice.

"That's some imagery." There was a whole lot Blaine wanted to say but he chose to ask, "why didn't anyone wake me, I could've gone with you guys."

"I didn't want to ruin your night after the surprise you arranged for me. And it's not that big of a deal for me, I've become a pro at hospital visits," Sebastian shrugged.

"That's not particularly reassuring and my night wouldn't have gotten ruined." though he was hurt that he wasn't informed but he didn't want to get into that. "Did the doctor say anything; will you be doing the show tonight?"

"Unfortunately tonight's show is canceled since I'm completely off my game. The doctor ordered rest for next few days."

Blaine nodded while taking a stock of how different Sebastian looked. With Sebastian's attitude and behavior, one could easily forget that he was dealing with health issues too but this was the first time he was seeing that Sebastian was not invincible, that he might be more vulnerable than he looked. Till now Blaine had filed that information in a box and threw it away somewhere in the back of his mind, _out of sight, out of mind_. But it wasn't like that anymore. "Okay, why don't you rest now and I tackle your phone and inform everyone back in New York as I'm sure they must've blown up your phone."

"Don't know; my phone is with Tasha. And thanks for doing this again B."

"No problem, you go to sleep and we'll handle everything else."

Blaine sat beside on the bed till he saw that Sebastian had fallen asleep before quietly leaving the room. "He just fell asleep but he told me that tonight's show is canceled."

Chase, Sebastian's manager told him, "Yeah and we've already posted a note online. I was feeling that everything will catch up to him sooner than later but at least he had a good healthy streak. Thank goodness that today was his last show here and the next is a few days later. Let's hope he'll be back to a hundred percent till then. We don't want to cancel the rest of the dates considering the reviews and response we had last show."

"Blaine, will you please inform everyone in New York please, I have a hundred other things I need to handle," Natasha said while looking through her laptop.

"I actually was going to ask you the same thing. Seb said that you had his phone."

She said while searching for the phone in her bag, "thanks, Blaine. I've to go and see that everything's and everyone's packed up before they're ready for the next city since today's show is canceled."

"What about Seb?"

"He'll fly out a day before the next show," Chase said.

It was late evening when Sebastian woke up and found Blaine studying on the couch. Blaine asked gently when he saw the other man waking up for good, "good sleep?" when all he got was a shrug, he tried again, "How are you feeling now?"

"Like I have a hangover from hell." Sebastian's voice broke from sleep so long.

"You must be hungry. Let's order room service, what would you like?"

"Can I get breakfast again?"

"Breakfast for dinner? I'll see what I can do?"

Sebastian asked when they sat down to have breakfast for dinner, "so, what did you do all day?"

"Fielded a ton of calls and messages, tended Zeus, helped Tasha and did some study," Blaine told him after swallowing the bite.

"No exploring again."

"Didn't feel like it and I had much more important things to do than wandering out and about."

He asked with an arched brow, "Like watching me sleep?" it made Blaine smile and assured him that Sebastian was going to be just fine with a little RR.

"You look adorable when you're sleeping, has anyone told you that? Don't make faces because you do. You don't snore but you snuffle once in a while, like a kitten maybe."

"I'm not even going to respond."

"And you got flowers from _Michael_ , there's a card too. Seems like you made a lasting impression on him." The way Blaine said Michael's name conveyed his jealousy yet at the same time Sebastian didn't want to clear up any doubts that Blaine was having. He was enjoying this new side of Blaine that he never got to experience for himself though he knew that it was going to lead to nothing.

"Don't you know, we're dating according to various 'inside sources'," Sebastian quipped up with full air quotes in a tone that made both of them laugh.

Blaine recovered from their fit of laughter and told him, "your mom called again, I talked to her and told her that you'd call her when you'd wake up. So call her back later and I informed everyone in New York that you were okay now and resting. They were worried."

"Thank you B, you shouldn't have to waste your vacation taking care of me but I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't be on this vacation if it wasn't for you. This is the least I can do for you. And can you promise me something Seb?" when he saw Sebastian's slight jerk of the head, Blaine continued, "the next time something goes wrong and you need to go to the hospital, please let me know. Doesn't matter day or night, I worry about you and I want to be there for you. You're too important to me Sebastian." Though there was a lot else he wanted to say but he didn't think that this wasn't the best setting.

When Sebastian woke up again in the night, he found Blaine sleeping on the couch with a book on his chest so he made sure Blaine was comfortable. "You look quite adorable yourself Killer," he whispered quietly before covering him properly.

Next morning Sebastian asked Blaine, "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to take you to a picnic."

"Blaine I don't want to be a party pooper but I don't think we'll have a quiet relaxing picnic if I go outside," he pointed out.

"That's why we're not going outside, just to my room. Now if you'll please take a shower and get ready for it."

"This is so… not what I expected. You didn't have to B. With last concert and today this, you're spoiling me," Sebastian said when he saw the setup Blaine had done in his room.

"I'm just returning the favor. It's not like you don't do stuff for me."

"Most of the time I just make phone calls."

"Well not everybody is you. Normal people like me have to come up with all this on our own. Now come on, our picnic awaits."

"Are those scented candles because it smells very outdoorsy here?" he asked looking around while getting comfortable on the floor amidst the blankets and pillows.

"Yep and there are tons of drinks, yummy snacks, board games, good movies, and music."

"You're a sore loser killer," Sebastian laughed as he saw Blaine grumping on his loss.

"How are you sure that I didn't lose just to make you happy?"

"Even though you're someone who would do that but you haven't, at least this time. You were ready to chuck the board across earlier."

Blaine agreed, "That I was. Now, do you want to see all the pictures that I've clicked so far?"

"Absolutely."

Sebastian was meaning to ask this earlier, "Come on; tell me how you arranged that whole thing? It was last minute, wasn't it? It was extraordinary to witness."

"Yes, it was. We got tons and tons of colored post-its and when the audience was seated, we distributed one to everyone according to how we had planned earlier. We did a test run during the opening act and it was a success and then told them when to do it again. It felt like a huge synchronized pride parade and I'm glad you liked it."

"You know I've never been to an actual pride so this was pretty close."

"Really? I can't believe it. How did you compare Kurt to Puerto Rican pride floats if you never been to one."

"Come on Killer, his outfit choices were always a bit too out there, even for gays sometimes. Normal people don't dress up like that every day so it's not that hard to imagine," Sebastian shrugged.

"He likes fashion and liked to showcase it, still does despite the backlash he used to face back then."

"I like fashion too but not on my expense or comfort. If he didn't want to be bullied, he should've stopped painting target on his back. It's high school, you don't hand the sharks anything to pick on."

Blaine said, "He said that it was his way of being proud every day. Though I agree that the clothes did attract enough avoidable bullying."

"Speaking of Kurt, how did your phone call go?"

"Like you wouldn't believe it. He believed that I've moved on and agreed to stop bothering me. I advised him to get help himself to sort out his issues but the best part; we didn't go at each other, even once. I think he finally understood that we're truly over and there's no hope for us."

"I'm glad you got the last bit of closure you needed even if it's a little too late," Sebastian told him with a genuine smile.

Blaine didn't want to talk about Kurt anymore so he asked pulling out a small DIY fire pit, "Do you want to toast some marshmallows?"

"It just keeps on getting better and better."

"Here, take this while I do one for me."

"Today was a perfect day B."

"Anything for you Seb, anything for you," Blaine's eyes shone with a sincerity that floored Sebastian but he didn't know how to respond to that so he just smiled.

It was late Thursday night when they landed in the next city and to their surprise; they were informed that a horde of paparazzi was waiting for them at the airport. "How do they even know that we're here? I checked all the gossip sites before we took off, nothing was reported." Blaine froze seeing the throngs of people waiting outside the glass doors.

"Somebody from the flight must've tipped them off," Natasha pointed out.

"And since you've been off the grid for a couple of days, they want to report your arrival. Don't worry, I've called back up," Matt, Sebastian's bodyguard told them.

Sebastian could see that Blaine was getting quite anxious and uncomfortable with the frenzy that his arrival had caused. He knew that Blaine still didn't do well with the large frenzied crowds like this so he said, "B if you want you can go before me. You don't need to face the vultures, I know you don't like them at all."

"Thanks, Seb. I still…"

He asked Henry and Matt to get one of the security guys to take Blaine to the car. "I understand. Now go, I'll distract them," he told him before giving him a hug to show his support.

It took more than half an hour for Sebastian to get to the hotel after Blaine reached there. Blaine kissed Sebastian's cheek and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you okay now?"

Blaine nodded before asking, "are you?"

Sebastian just shrugged, "occupational hazard."

It wasn't long before, they got in their usual groove and soon only a handful of venues were left before the tour would end. They were in Jersey when one day they heard somebody calling for Sebastian as they were walking down the hotel hallway. From his reaction, Blaine could easily deduce this was the last person Sebastian hoped to see today.

"Sebastian, didn't think I'd find you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had written some parts of this chapter very early but then suddenly I got so many other ideas about stuff that I want to write in future as the part of this story. I tried hard to focus on this chapter but I couldn't. Finally, I decided to put everything else that was going in my head to rest by writing them out and once I felt like I had procrastinated enough, I focused on this chapter. I don't know if this is how I wanted to proceed and go about things but here they are. This is a long one, hope you like it. :)

" _Sebastian, didn't think I'd find you here?"_

"You too, August. Aren't you a long way from home?" Sebastian took a moment to reply and it was clear from his body language that he knew one of the two men and had a history with him.

"As are you," the man replied in a prominent British accent.

Sebastian didn't leave the opportunity of getting an upper hand. "Actually I'm not, New York is home now. Anyway, hello, I'm Sebastian and this is my friend Blaine. August and I used to know each other."

"I'm Simon, August's fiancé. Good to meet you, Sebastian, I'm a fan of your music," the other man with August introduced himself while taking Sebastian's proffered hand.

"Fiancé? I guess congratulations are in order then. When's the wedding?" There was a certain bite in Sebastian's tone that was only hidden from the new person.

"Thank you and it's a fall wedding."

"Good for you. Now please excuse us, there are people waiting for us." Though Blaine didn't contradict Sebastian's lie yet once they were out of hearing range, he did ask, "so, who was he?"

"Somebody I used to know." Sebastian's curt response made it clear he didn't want to talk about it so Blaine didn't push but he couldn't help and wonder what exactly was the history between the two.

"What is taking him so long? Oliver, would you wait with Zeus while I go check on Sebastian?" Blaine said before getting up from their table and looking towards the direction of restaurant restrooms.

Oliver offered instead, "Why don't I go and check on him?"

"No please, let me." Blaine left before anybody else could contradict and it didn't take him long to find Sebastian but he heard him before he saw him and from what he heard, it was clear that he wasn't alone.

Blaine heard the other person say, "Natasha told me about your plans." And from that voice, he deduced that it was the same person they saw in the hotel lobby earlier. A part of Blaine wanted to reveal his presence but a much bigger part of him wanted to find out more than he knew.

"What plans?" Sebastian sounded annoyed.

"That you were going to look for rings." Blaine had to put his hand on the mouth to not let his gasp out. He didn't have any idea that things were of that nature and this serious between Sebastian and the other man.

"And that matters how now? You're engaged to be married to another man, stop looking into things that didn't happen." It seemed like Sebastian was leaving until he heard, "we were good Bastian."

"Until we weren't. Until I became…. what is that you called me Gus? Yes, a liability, someone that you play with but can't create a life with. What else? Yeah, that I was an emotionally-stunted, closed-off narcissist who would end up being alone because nobody wants to share their life with a very pretty but very empty shell."

"You have to know Sebastian that I've nothing but regret for all the wretched things I said that night. I was drunk out of my mind and…"

"Drunk or not, you humiliated me in front of your friends and I'll never ever forget that. I guess I should thank you for making me realize that I'm someone who would always be taken for granted. All this time I thought I was the jerk in all my relationships but you proved me wrong. Man, I do have a type huh?" Sebastian said in a sardonic tone that cut both August and Blaine.

"I'm so sorry Bastian. Once I woke up next morning and remembered everything; all I wanted it to be a nightmare. I never meant anything…"

He cut in, "you wouldn't have said any of it if you didn't mean it."

"You've to know that I genuinely loved you."

"And it's in the past tense. If that's how you handle the ones you love, talk about your enemies. You made me ashamed of who I was August and that is something I can't forget and forgive. And why does my forgiveness matter to you now; after all you're going to marry someone else, don't you? You've found someone who's worthy enough to create life with. So go make him happy and forget about me," Sebastian said in an eerily familiar tone that left Blaine with a feeling of déjà vu.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have a habit of expecting better from people who're more likely to fail my expectations. You expect that the good ones will be good but it's always the good ones that break your heart. You're all just cowards." There was a silence that followed for a moment. "Honestly, if you didn't want to be with me anymore, you could've just said so, I would've understood. I'm not some clingy bitch who doesn't get a hint."

"I don't think of you that way."

"Could've fooled me."

After that, it just sounded like the other man was trying to grasp at straws, "Are you with the man who was with you earlier? Are you two dating?"

"It's none of your business if I am dating somebody or not."

"He's not the one for you."

"And who is? You? You're engaged, remember. And don't ever try this with me again, restroom meetings don't work in our favor as you can see," Sebastian told him in a no-nonsense voice.

"Will you at least come to my show to see the clothes? I'm presenting at the fashion week."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just do this one thing please."

"I'll think about it." Even though Sebastian had said that he would but Blaine was sure he wasn't going to be thinking about it.

"Thank you, that would mean a lot, Bast…"

"For the last fucking time, my name is Sebastian. Don't address me by anything else, you don't deserve anything other than that," Blaine heard him shout.

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry." You could hear the remorse in August's voice yet Sebastian wasn't having any of it, "it doesn't mean anything to me. Now if you'll excuse me."

Blaine had to act fast before he was found eavesdropping so he took a few steps away from the door when Sebastian noticed him, "Oh hey B! Sorry I got caught up. Did you come to find me?" Blaine had to commend Sebastian's acting skills; if he hadn't heard the previous conversation, he wouldn't have guessed anything happened out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, you took a long time." Even though he wanted to hide the fact that he heard a private conversation, Blaine knew he won't be able to once they got back to their table. So he decided to tell it himself, "I…I want to confess something Seb. I heard you talk to the man who we saw earlier in the hotel lobby, I was coming to find you since you were taking so long and…"

"It doesn't matter" Sebastian interrupted before Blaine could complete.

"You can talk to me if you want, I'm here."

"Thanks for the offer Killer but I don't need it. Now are you coming with me or exploring the city?" it was clear from the obvious deflection that Sebastian didn't want to talk about the topic anymore so Blaine decided to follow his lead. "With you since I've already done this city before."

"Fair enough."

Blaine was fiddling with his guitar in his hotel room alone when Sebastian came and heard him. "Am I ever going to hear what you've been working on B? Since the day Nick and Jeff brought your guitar, you've been tinkering with it and I know it's not something that I've heard before."

Blaine didn't know that Sebastian had noticed yet at the same time he didn't know how to react being caught. "Um…I"

Upon seeing Blaine hesitate Sebastian offered, "Is it not finished yet? It's cool if it's not, I can be patient for a Blaine Anderson original."

Blaine looked down thinking if he was ready to reveal what he was doing or not and at the same time there was a voice in his head saying  _don't be a coward Blaine._  He didn't realize that he thought out loud.

"I didn't quite catch that one killer, could you try again but a little bit clearer," Sebastian said leaning with his back on the windows. Blaine took that time to regroup how he was going to go about this as he put his guitar down. "Uh…before I do anything else, there's something that I've been putting off for a while that I want to talk about because I was being afraid. But I think it's time I stop." Sebastian didn't get where this was going all of a sudden. "Okaay…?"

Blaine had to take some deep breaths as suddenly his hands got all sweaty and he couldn't find where to start first. "That day when I found out that you had moved to New York and I decided to search you out and find you. I didn't know what I was expecting and what I was going to say if or when I'd see you. But when I finally saw you, all I wanted to do was to apologize to you and ask for another chance."

Sebastian chimed in, "And you got one."

"Yes I did and you don't know how much that means to me. Having you back in my life is the best thing that happened to me in a long time. but I never got to apologize to you."

"It's fine killer." Sebastian tried to brush off not liking where this was going. "No it's not," Blaine countered.

"B it's been years. Why do you need to dig it all up now?"

"Because I don't want to keep being the scared teenager who'd rather be oblivious than take any risk in fear of losing out what he already has."

"Good for you but there's no point to this. We have a good thing going on, why mess it all up. There's no need to drudge up old history because that's what it is, ancient history."

"Is it, is it really ancient history Bas?" Blaine didn't realize he raised his voice and then Sebastian shrugging didn't help the matters. "Fine, then look me in the eye and admit that and I'll walk away. I know about the letter and how you don't sing certain songs of yours because they're too much. If it's really ancient history then why do you avoid looking me in the eye when you perform? Why did you write the album? Admit that I'm wrong and I won't bring this up ever again. Look me in the eye and say it."

Again Sebastian tried to deflect, "Blaine, not everything is…" But Blaine wasn't having it anymore. He just wanted to be done with it instead of letting it hang anymore. "Stop it, Sebastian, stop it, please. You've always been honest to me so please don't change that now. I know I didn't treat you properly back then but please don't rob me the chance for forgiveness now. This limbo we're stuck in, this guilt I feel, it's been crushing me for a long time now and I need to"

But he got interrupted, "why are  _you_  feeling guilty? From what I know, you didn't do anything wrong except for not informing me that you were getting back together with your boyfriend again. Other than that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seb please, it's okay to admit that you were hurt"

He cut in between again and this time there was anger in his eyes. "By what exactly? You didn't make any promises to me when we started spending time together. You wanted someone no strings attached while you were broken up with your boyfriend and I happened to be it. So if I got hurt in the process, it's my own fault; I knew what I was getting into yet I didn't stop. We all know what happens to the rebound guy. Heck, we didn't even kiss each other after that first night we slept with each other. That should have been my warning but I decided not to heed it. And if things didn't turn out the way I wanted, it was my own fault for wanting them that way. You're not responsible for any of it. You had a choice between the devil you knew and the devil you didn't and naturally, you chose the devil you knew. And loved. Nobody can fault you for that."

Before Blaine could say anything Sebastian continued, "and what else do you think could've happened? After the way I behaved when we met and then hurt you, that's what was bound to happen. I should've known that there was never going to be an 'us' because you wanted to be missed more than you wanted to be loved. And if I did end up getting hurt, it's not your responsibility to care Blaine. We were not dating or anything."

Blaine didn't know how to respond, he felt like he had been slapped. He didn't imagine that Sebastian felt like that, that he didn't think his feelings mattered to Blaine. And then he heard Sebastian say, "Honestly if you want forgiveness for something that you think you did Blaine, it's yours. Like I said it's been years, let it go."

A silence followed which felt uncomfortable at the same time it felt like it was needed. Both of them had lost control and didn't know how to end the conversation without hurting each other further.

It felt like hours before Sebastian heard from across the room. "Have you?" He turned to look at Blaine and he looked very sad. It broke his heart to be the one who did that yet at the same time he didn't want to go and console him because his pride wouldn't let him. Sebastian asked, "What?"

"Have you let it go?" Blaine clarified.

"I h… getting there." he wanted to lie, so much, but he didn't.

"You know what? I always admired you for being so… like nothing ever got to you, that you didn't care how anybody treated you but I so wish you'd admit that things do get to you. Just because we were not dating doesn't mean I didn't care if I hurt you by my actions. You were my friend, my best friend. You still are."

When Sebastian didn't say anything in return Blaine continued, "I'm going back to the city, I've things that need my attention. But I need you to know that the last month has been one of the most exciting ones of my life so far Sebastian and I'll always cherish it. I'm grateful that I could earn your friendship back and spend time with you; you can't comprehend how much that means to me. But I think its time I went home. Don't worry; I'll be there for your shows in New York. I'm sure you'll be amazing as always and I hope we can be friends like we were before this conversation. I do care about you, more than you can imagine."

"Blaine you don't have to go…"

"Sebastian, I think I should. Maybe some space between us is really what we need right now. Goodbye." Even though it was Blaine's room, he left and after that leaving Sebastian to fall down on the chair and clutch his head. "What the fuck did I just do?"

It was late night when Odessa came to Sebastian's room after they got back to the hotel from the venue after their show. "Bastian, what happened with Blaine? I just saw him leaving with his stuff from the venue earlier." Sebastian had just come out of the shower and he was surprised. "Shit, he was serious."

She told him, "He just said goodbyes, and then left without a proper explanation. Just said that he has some college stuff that he has to handle so he's going back but he'll come to the shows in the city."

Sebastian told her getting dressed, "We sort of had a fight earlier."

"What did you do?"

"Why does everyone automatically thinks that it's always my fault?"

"Because nine out of ten times, it is." Odessa pointed out getting comfortable on the couch.

"I won't get into that but this time, it was. He wanted to talk about what happened between us in past and apologize to me but I flipped out on him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because today has become Sebastian's blast from the past day and I just lost the plot. I saw August in the hotel lobby in the morning, he's here with his fiancé."

"That must've been hard."

"It was but at the same time, it wasn't. But the incident didn't end there, he cornered me into the restaurant restroom while we were having lunch and Blaine heard our conversation." Though Odessa wanted to react yet she chose to let Sebastian continue, "and then Blaine felt like he needed to deal with what happened in high school on today of all days and it just went downwards. I turned whatever he was saying on to him and it went downhill from that."

"What did you say?"

"That whatever happened wasn't his fault and he shouldn't feel guilty for using me among other things. I was quite harsh with him."

"What about his apology?"

"What do you think? It was just wrong time and place, start to end."

She understood how difficult it was for Sebastian yet at the same time she wanted the best for him. "When and where will it be a right time and place Bastian? Whether you admit this or not, you don't do well with apologies. Neither delivering them but especially when you're receiving them. You hold a grudge like nobody else's business."

"I don't have a grudge against Blaine," Sebastian said getting defensive.

"Fine, it's not a grudge but you are holding something over him. And at the end, it's not helping anybody, certainly not you."

"What do you want me to do now D? He's most likely on his way back to New York already and I don't think he'd want to hear from me after what I did earlier."

"Let him go for now but you need to decide what you want from him and how you want to move forward from here. You've to get your head out of your ass Bastian and stop running from difficult conversations. I know it's a hard habit to break but you've to start now." Odessa gave her honest advice even though it might not be what Sebastian wanted to hear.

"Not taking any prisoners huh D?"

"Never Bastian."

While Odessa and Sebastian had their heart to heart at night, Blaine was going to have same; he just didn't know it. "Oh my god, you gave me a heart attack Blaine. And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Seb in Jersey?" Nick exclaimed when he saw Blaine in the kitchen.

"Came back early, breakfast?" clearly Blaine was taking the nonchalant route.

"Sure but first what happened? And before you deny anything, your face is enough proof that something did."

"Fine, you're right. Something happened but I don't want to talk about it. And you don't need to call the cavalry to sort anything; I'm handling it. This is between Sebastian and I so please don't try to meddle."

Nick told him getting comfortable on the breakfast bar, "last time we didn't meddle, you ended up changing schools and then marrying a first-class jackass, and Sebastian cut off all contacts with us for more than half a decade. So forgive me if I don't listen to you again."

"We're still friends as far as I know if that's what you're worried about. We just had a difference of opinion."

Nick pointed out, "big enough that you had to come back early?"

"I didn't want to overstay my welcome or make him uncomfortable with my presence. He did enough for me by letting me come with him when he didn't have to." Blaine said casually as he served breakfast while Nick poured the coffee.

"You're not fooling anybody here Blaine. If you're not going to voluntarily talk to me then I'm going to get everyone here. So what will it be, me or the whole cavalry?" Nick wasn't backing down.

"Fine. I tried to apologize to Sebastian for what happened in high school, I had been trying to put it off but he just didn't let me, straight to my face he told me that he doesn't hold me accountable for anything that happened and everything was his fault. That I shouldn't feel guilty and I was justified in my actions."

"And what do you think about that?"

Blaine hung his head playing with his food rather than eating it. "I don't know and one thing I know is that I still feel guilty. Even though he said he forgave me for whatever I think I did, I still feel bad. Why can't he just let me be the bad guy for once?" he exclaimed.

Nick didn't know how to answer that or if Blaine wanted him to answer that but he tried to help, "did you know that when you guys started hanging out again in the senior year, all the warblers gave Sebastian the shovel talk just for being friends with you. We hadn't talked to him all summer and when we came back from the break, we found out that we were getting a new captain and we couldn't be happier about it. But as soon as we found out that he was talking to you again, we confronted him about it."

"I didn't know that," Blaine said looking up yet he didn't know where Nick was going with this.

"And when Hunter started his steroid scheme, our first thought in regards to Sebastian was that he was also involved but wasn't really taking the lead because he didn't want to mess it up with you or his school record."

"That's not true, he was never involved in that."

"I know but our first instinct was to hold him responsible even though he had been nothing but good since he apologized to you. The point of telling you all that is that Sebastian has always been deemed as the bad guy. I'm not the future psychologist here but maybe this is how he rationalized it, that it was all his fault." Nick shrugged.

"You know what else he said? He said that it wasn't my responsibility to care about him. He thinks that less of me; as if we were never friends first."

"Blaine, the warblers, his friends betrayed him the first chance they got. You can see why he thought that."

"So what do I do now?"

"First of all, I don't know if my theory's right because it's just a theory from what you told me. So think hard before you do something about it. Secondly, nobody can tell you what to do but you guys always had something that was really special and even after all this time, it's there."

"I love him, Nick." This was the first time he had said it to anyone and it felt freeing. All this time, he had kept it inside and saying it out loud made it much more real.

"I know Blaine. I think everybody except him knows."

"So what do I do now?"

"Show all your cards and deal with it. You guys always had the chemistry but the timing was a bitch. But now this is it, timing's finally right Blaine. Tell him how you feel."

"You're right, it's time to show all my cards." Nick leaned to hug him. "Thank you for listening to me Nick, I needed it more than I thought." Nick patted his back, "Anytime my friend, anytime."

"Speaking of friends, where's Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"He's spending the weekend at Alice's but he'd be happy to know that you're home. He missed you and your cooking around here; I know I did."

"I missed you guys too."

Nick joked, "I don't think you had much time to miss anyone with all the fun stuff that you had been doing. You've to show us all the pictures."

The news that Blaine was back in the city got circulated pretty fast among his friends and everyone had very similar conversations with each other. Thad said to Quinn as they were having dinner, "I found out that Blaine's back in the city while Seb is still on tour."

"College stuff he needed to handle," Quinn told him.

"Was that all?"

"That's what he told me. Do you think something else happened?" she asked.

"I feel like it did with the abrupt return, who knows." Though Thad shrugged though the question was on everyone's mind.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: This chapter has a lot of song lyrics and none of them belong to me. The songs are mentioned below:
> 
> 1\. Moments – Tove Lo
> 
> 2\. Bad Boy - Dan Croll
> 
> 3\. Latch – Disclosure (feat. Sam Smith)
> 
> 4\. Friends – Ed Sheeran
> 
> 5\. The Way That I Need You – Passenger (feat. The Once)
> 
> 6\. Almost Doesn't Count – Brandy
> 
> 7\. Patient Love- Passenger
> 
> 8\. Already Gone – Sleeping At Last (originally by Kelly Clarkson)
> 
> 9\. Reminds Me of You – Sam Smith
> 
> 10\. The Long Road – Passenger
> 
> B: In Italics: song lyrics.
> 
> C: In Bold: conversations in the past.

None of his friends, even Blaine knew what Sebastian had in store for his final concert. He had been very secretive about his plans and not even anybody from the band and crew had spilled the beans upon asking. Everyone knew that he had some big plans considering it was freaking Madison Square Garden but they didn't have a whiff of what was going on. All the rehearsals and sound checks were top secret so none of them were allowed to catch that and on top of that, Sebastian had been pretty much MIA the whole week leading up to today's show.

"Where are Britt and Santana?"

"They're running late I think."

"Who else is yet to come?"

"Just Britt, Santana, Seb, and his band."

"Cool."

Considering Sebastian's family was here for his last concert, all of the friends had decided to have a late lunch together instead of dinner after the show.

Trent asked, "Oh, here they are. How come all of you arrived together?"

"Cause we're cool like that" Santana said taking a seat.

Since it was a big day for a few people in the large group, the conversation topics were mainly focused on them. "So, what are your plans after this? Long vacations I'm expecting."

Oliver agreed, "definitely, I'm going off the grid for at least a week."

"My wife's home from her tour so we'll be barricading ourselves at home for as long as we can till we have to regroup," Annika told them.

"What about you three?" Thad asked.

Odessa answered for all of them; "Seb and I are going to out to our grandparents home for rest of summer and Tri's coming with us."

"You didn't tell us about this Seb," Hunter said.

"It was decided just this morning. I had no plans before so I thought why not."

Thad pointed out, "So we won't get to hang out before some of us go back to college."

"Uh...Sorry," Sebastian shrugged.

David told him, "No, it's okay. You deserve the vacation."

Sebastian suggested, "I could come back early if you want, like for Labor Day weekend."

"You would do that?" Jeff asked.

"I was already coming back after that weekend so it's not that big of a deal. We could do it at my place, what do you guys think?" when there was a unanimous agreement all around the large table, Sebastian announced, "then it's set, Labor Day celebrations at my place. Everybody's invited."

While all of them were hanging out they had to leave for the venue, on the other side of the city, Rachel was trying to convince her fiancé out of going out tonight. "I'm happy that you surprised me with concert tickets but why do we have to go out on my only free night Brody? Let's just stay in and relax."

"Come on Rachel, you know how long it's been since we did anything that wasn't wedding related or where we weren't entertaining anyone. And we relaxed all day today and you know I like his music," Brody pointed out.

"He's not that good."

"That's yours and Kurt's prejudice talking. I don't even understand why you're still stuck on something that happened years ago, that too in high school. You forgave me for far worse than whatever Sebastian did. I'm sure Sebastian's changed now, it's been years."

Rachel tried to reason, "maybe he did, maybe he didn't. We don't know that for sure."

"We're not going on a date with him Rachel. Even if he hasn't changed, it doesn't matter. We're just going for a fun night out where we don't have to perform for once and have a great time while someone else performs."

There was a long pause before Rachel finally conceded after giving it a long thought. "Fine, I'll go with you to the concert just because these tickets must've been hard to get and I love you but only if you don't mention this to Kurt. He'll have a fit if he finds out."

Brody agreed swearing by his neck, "Not a word from me, I swear."

It was the opening act after which Brody decided to point out to Rachel, "See, you're having fun."

"I'll agree that the opening act was good."

"The main act will be even better, I just know it."

Just like Rachel and Brody, Sebastian's friends were also waiting in the audience when they heard his voice before they could see him.

**_[Please listen to[Moments by Tove Lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8tbQgXyn1c)]_ **

"I don't know what it is but just always had the pressure of being perfect and, and then at the same time, always been drawn to just fucking everything up. It just makes me feel so free; like no one can depend on you and no one expects me to be something."

[1]  _I grew up with a lot of green_

_Nice things 'round me_

_I was safe, I was fine_

 

_I grew up with a lot of dreams_

_Plans who to be_

_None of them none were mine_

If there was a song that described Sebastian, at least the Sebastian from Dalton, this was it.

_I can't be the perfect one_

_But I'll make you come_

_And I'm locked in your mind_

 

_You can say I don't belong_

_That I'm so wrong_

_I can tell, tell you_ _lie_

From the opening statement to the chorus to the bridge, it just fit perfectly. He set the mood right from his first statement and nobody could deny it.

_Rough around the edges,_ _memories_ _, and baggage_

_You know me_

_Never play the safe card, when I go I go hard_

_Now you know_

That was the first time Sebastian made eye contact with Blaine and he didn't let up. Blaine didn't know how to react other than stand there and take it. He should've known that Sebastian was going to do something about their conversation sooner than later and it seemed that he had chosen this night. And this wasn't neglected by any of his friends considering they had also noticed how Sebastian avoided looking at Blaine specifically in previous shows that they had attended.

Wes commented, "You can't possibly tell me that nothing happened. This show is completely different from the one we saw last."

"Fine, you were right, happy?" Blaine snapped.

"Not in the least if things have gone bad again."

While Rachel decided to let her fiancé have it, "fine, you were right. He's different, at least from what I saw till now. I'd say he's even good."

"He's excellent Rachel."

"I won't go that far but yeah, that was a great performance."

After the first song, Sebastian took the mic to talk a bit considering this was his last show of the tour. "So this is it, huh? God, this has been a long time coming…"

From his little speech, Blaine was sure about what Sebastian had in mind. He was going to get answers to all his questions and he didn't know what to do about it.

[2]  _I hear your life is feeling pretty dull_

_You want something satisfying that'll make it fun_

_You wanna change but_

_Your mom and dad don't want to ever see you escape the norm_

 

_Stuck in a city unable to travel_

_You want your hair to unravel and_

_Feel it loosening after change_

_You feel_

_Society is placed on a path it chose ahead of you_

 

**"All that gel is sucking up all your brain cells B."**

**"And what do you propose I do, roam around like a crack addict? Nobody likes it like that."**

**"Stop thinking what everybody else wants, who gives a fuck if you don't gel for a day."**

**"Bas I tried, it was terrible."**

**"I'm not saying that don't do anything with them. Manage them but don't just** gel **it down like cement. At the** end, it's **your choice killer, do what you like or don't."**

 

_So you take a bad boy_

_Take a bad boy home_

To see if _he makes you feel special, maybe gives you that self-belief_

_Yeah you take a bad boy_

_Take a bad boy home_

To see if _he makes you feel special, makes you feel like a rebel in need_

 

**"** **You're the best I've ever had Bas."**

**"** **I know."**

**"** **Nobody can accuse of being modest huh?"**

**"** **Well, there's only one you've had besides me Killer, so it's true."**

**"** **I never thought I would get a motel room just to have sex when I have a perfectly good home or tying anybody in bed or playing hooky. You've turned me into a rebel Bas."**

**"** **I could say sorry but we both know I'd be lying."**

**"** **And you don't lie, ever. Though we need to get some cuffs maybe if we're going to do this again, your Dalton ties won't be able to take it again."**

 

[3]  _You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_

_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

 

**"** **I concede that you're making this a bit bearable."**

**"** **Just a bit?"**

**"** **Fine, a lot."**

**"** **You're the first person that I know Bas who doesn't like winters or snow."**

**"** **Only thing I like right now is you. Now if you're satisfied for the day, can we go?"**

 

_I feel we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love?_

_I feel we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love?_

 

_Now I've got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you_

 

**"** **Where were you all my life Bas?"**

**"** **I should ask the same question B."**

**"** **You're my best friend Bas, you make me feel alive."**

 

Song after song, it just felt like a movie going through Blaine's head. As if all the conversations and memories were going in a reel and he didn't know if he wanted it to stop or let it continue cause he knew how this was going to end. And he didn't know if he wanted to relive that.

 

_**[Please listen to[Friends by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Myaod6GC4U)]** _

 

[4]  _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_

_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

**"** **I don't want anyone to know."**

**"** **Fine by me."**

_So I could take the back road_

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

_And if you know me like I know you_

_You should love me, you should know._

 

_Friends just sleep in another bed,_

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_

_But my friends won't love me like you._

_No, my friends won't love me like you._

 

**"** **The warblers suspect we've something going on."**

**"** **Tell them we're just friends. They're being too nosy."**

**"** **I agree but 'just friends' don't sleep in bed together killer."**

 

_We're not friends, we could be anything_

_If we try to keep those secrets safe_

_No one will find out if it all went wrong._

_They'll never know what we've been through._

 

**"** **Don't tell anyone please, I don't want Kurt to know."**

**"** **Don't worry killer, nobody will know. You've got your life back like you wanted and I'll just go back to mine. And who exactly am I going to tell."**

 

"That's Brittany and Santana, what are they doing up there?" Rachel said as she saw the background video.

"They're in the video Rachel."

"In the background video at Sebastian Smythe's concert while he's singing."

"Good observation babe," Brody laughed.

Still reeling from her shock, Rachel exclaimed, "how is this happening Brody? If someone hated Sebastian with passion in high school besides Kurt, it was her."

Brody gave the obvious explanation; "maybe they sorted out their issues and are friends now. They must be here too enjoying the concert like we should instead of discussing the past."

"But Brody you don't understand how bad this is going to turn out once Kurt finds this."

While Rachel was still not sure with what was happening, everyone was complimenting Brittany and Santana for the amazing video. Jeff asked, "Is this why you guys were late today?"

Santana replied, "sort of, Seb just wanted to check if we were okay with the final edit of the video."

"You guys looked cute up there."

Brittany said with a smile, "thank you, Quinn. It felt like we were reliving high school, brought back memories."

"It did."

On the other hand for Blaine, it was like having an out of body experience, like peeking in Sebastian's head, seeing everything from his eyes. When he got up in the morning, he didn't know this was what in store for him and he didn't know if he had the strength of surviving the bad parts that he knew are yet to come without breaking down right where he was standing.

 

[5]  _He's the deflated balloon wrapped 'round your gate,_

_Cut price to clear and past his sell by date,_

_He'll be the fool running through the church yard screaming out it's not too late,_

_And when he does,_

_I know that you'll wait,_

 

**"** **I don't understand what you see in him?"**

**"** **You don't understand love, Bas."**

**"** **He's just stringing you along while having the time of his life in New York."**

 

_He's the drunk man with bad breath coming on too strong,_

_But he's the beauty queen that strings your heart along,_

_And he'll answer every question in your new age magazine wrong,_

_But I know you love him strong,_

 

**"** **Does he even know that you didn't actually cheat on him like he thinks you did?"**

**"** **No."**

**"** **And you didn't even try to explain or something?"**

**"** **He ran away before I could."**

**"** **After you flew out to tell him in person that you made out with a stranger from Facebook after getting drunk because you thought you guys were broken up and were feeling lonely."**

**"** **But we were not broken up."**

**"** **Might as well have. Spending ten minutes on phone in two weeks sounds pretty broken up to me and I don't know relationships. Nobody is that busy, not even the president of America."**

**"** **I love him, Bas, he's it for me."**

 

_So I am leaving for there's nothing to believe in,_

_I'm just grieving for a love I never knew,_

_Please don't go misreading me,_

_I'm not saying you've been misleading me,_

_Just not needing me the way that I need you_

_He's the elephant in the room that never speaks,_

_But you dream about him every two weeks,_

_And I wouldn't know his name but you call it in your sleep,_

_Oh I know you love him deep_

 

**"** **Mr. Shue's wedding is on Valentine's day. I just don't want to go alone."**

**"** **Do you want me to come with you?"**

 

_So run back to him like you should,_

_I guess I always knew that you would,_

_For he's captured your heart in a way I never could,_

_So go on and love him good_

 

**"** **He will be there. We're supposed to sing together."**

**"** **Well good luck with that then."**

 

[6]  _Almost heard you saying_

_You were finally free_

_What was always missing for you, baby_

_You'd found it in me_

_But you can't get to heaven_

_Half off the ground_

_Everybody knows_

_Almost doesn't count_

 

**"** **Sometimes I wish we met in a different life, in a different time."**

**"** **I wish that too."**

 

_I can't keep on lovin' you_

_One foot outside the door_

_I hear a funny hesitation_

_Of a heart that's never really sure_

_Can't keep on tryin'_

_If you're looking for more_

_Than all that I could give you_

_Than what you came here for_

 

**"I get it, Blaine. You like him more than me, he is back to being your boyfriend. For some reason that I may never understand, you love him and you are happy with him so just leave me alone and go be happy with him. I won't come between you two ever again."**

 

All evening Sebastian had kept on and off eye contact with Blaine in between songs as if he wanted to prove a point, which was very Sebastian thing to do.

 

[7]  _Got a Polaroid picture in my wallet_

_I'm not going to tear it no I'm not gonna spoil it_

_It's an unspoken heartbreak_

_A heartbroken handshake I'll take with me where I go_

_And three words on the tip of my tongue_

_Not to be spoken nor sung_

_Or whispered to anyone_

_Till I scream them at the top of my lungs again_

 

Sebastian took few gulps of water as he said, "So a few days ago, someone asked me why I wrote certain songs on this album and why now? I didn't answer then at that time but I'm going to answer it now."

While Blaine didn't know how to process that this was happening right there, right now. Thad couldn't help himself, "who wants to bet that this is why Blaine came back earlier? He's on a roll tonight."

"Thad"

"What?"

"Shut up," Quinn elbowed him.

"The songs I'm talking are about a secret…affair I had with someone. It ended pretty badly, at least for me. The reason why I wrote about it is just that I needed to put everything I was feeling on paper. Since it was a secret, nobody in my life knew about it, even years after it ended. I just wanted to I don't know, I guess validate everything. Like it wasn't just in my head and this was my way of doing it and that's all there to it. The person about whom these songs are has moved on with their life and I wanted the same for myself. I hope I've answered the question now," Sebastian said before starting the first notes on the piano for his next song.

 

**_[ (3x Please) listen to[Already Gone by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FbZvDba6ew)]_ **

 

[8]  _Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all the memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our face held high_

_It never would have worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

 

_I didn't want us to burn out, I_

_I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

 

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_But someone's must go_

 

**"** **Not everything is supposed to become something beautiful and long-lasting Blaine."**

 

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_Doesn't always make you want to cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

 

**"** **I want your help with proposing Kurt."**

**"** **All those in favor of helping Blaine."**

**"** **We'll help you."**

 

_Know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

 

**"** **Can I hug you, just once?"**

**"** **Yes."**

**"** **I hope you've finally found what you were looking. Be happy B."**

 

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_But someone's must go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_So I'm already gone_

 

While tears falling from Blaine's eyes outright now making him question why did he ever ask Sebastian about this song, Brody was making his own observation, "after that, I'm not sure he could be as much of a monster as Kurt deems him to be."

"Maybe he is wrong," Rachel conceded wiping her own tears.

"He does like to exaggerate things according to his benefit so it wouldn't be beyond him and you did say that Sebastian apologized and never leaked any photo."

 

Across the venue, Nick was feeling pretty bad for Blaine after his admission a couple of days ago. This was the last thing he had expected to happen and all he could do was hold Blaine's hand to show his support.

 

[9]  _I gotta get outta here_

_This town's no longer fun_

_And I'm falling closer, falling closer_

_Closer to the sun_

_I gotta get outta here_

_Come kiss another face_

_'Cause it hurts too bad, it hurts too bad_

_And I don't like the taste_

 

_Y_ _ou say it's over leaving me so far from sober_

_Now summer's cold and I lean on a stranger's shoulder_

_I walk the streets and hear heartbeats in city smolder_

_Without a trace, I'm under_

_And God knows I've tried_

_Looking for lovers at night_

_But each time I do_

_It only reminds me of you_

_It only reminds me of you_

 

The whole night felt like as if Blaine had opened the Pandora's box and he didn't know how to handle the aftermath. While Sebastian didn't talk about the songs a lot but those videos and their sequence, they said enough. Everything was so precise and on point in telling a tale that nobody knew before. He didn't know if he should be angry with Sebastian for doing this to him like this or be sad that it took all these years for him to do this.

After that song, Blaine got a reprieve as Sebastian went back to his hit singles, which were more fun and didn't exactly relate to their shared past. This also brought a wave of relief among his friends considering they didn't know how to handle what was going on. Neither they could stop Sebastian nor they could really help Blaine since they didn't know all the details.

While his friends and everybody around him were enjoying, Blaine was thinking what was he going to do next. There were several times in the night when he wanted to shout out his love like a lot of people around him were doing but he knew that would be of no consequence.

As the night winded down, he had decided that he was going to do it tonight. There was no better place or time than this and the next song cemented his decision.

 

[10]  _You've walked a long road and you've worn it well_

_You stitched yourself up when you fell_

_Keep your memories in jars_

_Carry secrets in scars_

_Beneath your shell_

 

_You've seen some good days, and some bad ones too_

_You weave through fashion and trend_

_You've seen a sun rise on an ocean blue_

_You've seen it set for the dearest of friends_

_You found faith but you, chose to doubt it_

_You found love but you, left without it_

_And now you don't want, to talk about it_

 

If the opening number perfectly described the old Sebastian, this song perfectly described the present Sebastian.

 

_You traveled down through foreign lands_

_Touched mountain tops and golden sand_

_Seen pyramids and temples made of stone_

_Keep seashells in a cashmere scarf_

_A treasured book of photographs_

_In every single one, you stand-alone_

 

_You've seen Vienna and the Berlin Wall_

_As you watched the decades fall_

_The letters that you wrote never made it home_

_Your birthdays flew past like June_

_With Christmas days in hotel rooms_

_And new years eve with people you don't know_

 

_You built friendships but they, sailed without you_

_You never meant it and that's why, they doubt you_

_And they don't ever talk about you_

 

_You're older than you used to be_

_The mirror weaves a tapestry_

_Of lines that dance and shimmer 'round your eyes_

_You stare back at a man, forever holding out his hand_

_As if the answer's going to fall out of the sky_

 

_But the penny never dropped_

_And no man has ever stopped time from flying by._

 

"Blaine, where are you going?"

Blaine had a mission tonight. "Backstage. I need to go backstage."


	5. Chapter 5

" _Blaine, where are you going?"_

" _Backstage. I need to go backstage."_

Before anybody can stop him or slow him down, Blaine was rushing off to find the nearest backstage entrance. It took some time to find it as the crowd was on their feet with the encore starting just before but fortunately he was able to gain entrance by the time it was getting over. He asked one of the technicians, "Can you tell me where Sebastian is?"

"He just went to the lounge."

Fortunately, he was able to get the directions to the lounge from one of Tasha's assistant despite the utter chaos with everyone celebrating backstage and security dealing with the fans. Blaine didn't notice his sweaty palms or that he was a bit of breath when Oliver answered his knock, "Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I need to see Sebastian."

Oliver told him, "Well he's in the shower. You can come in and wait."

"Thanks, Oliver. You guys were great tonight, far more than usual. You rose to the occasion."

"Thanks, mate."

While Blaine was waiting for Sebastian rest of his friends were entering backstage. Jeff said to no one in particular as they were rushing, "do you think this is it? He's going to tell him."

Thad replied, "I think so. Sebastian was on a roll tonight; he made a statement. I can see why Blaine's triggered."

Santana commented as they found Tasha, "those two need to stop dancing around each other because this is getting old now."

"Amen to that sister," Quinn agreed.

On the other hand, Brody had noticed her earlier as she had rushed across a few rows before him and Rachel, "Is that Quinn? Oh! Look Britt and Santana are here too." Rachel instantly perked up when she heard him mention seeing the girls so she tried to find them in the sea of people but she couldn't see any one of them. "Where?"

He pointed to them, "over there but they seem to be rushing somewhere."

"We need to follow them, I need some answers." Before Brody could deny he was being pulled in the direction he pointed. This was not how he had imagined his night to be going. "Can't we call them tomorrow or something? They don't look like they've time to clear your doubts Rach."

"No, we need to do this now. Look they're going backstage, we need to follow them."

"Rach, they look like they have access passes and we don't," he tried to reason but Rachel was determined. "We'll have to work something out then."

By the time the large group of people got to their destination, they were worried that they might've missed their beloved friends finally figuring it out. "Did we miss it?" Brittany asked as soon as the door was opened. "What?" Demetri asked looking confused. "So we didn't, thank god. Let us in," Santana moved him aside before he could answer as the others filled in the large room.

The sudden commotion and the presence of his friends surprised Blaine since he hadn't expected all of them to follow him here, "Guys, what are you…?" but before he could complete his question, Blaine heard the door to the inner dressing room open.

While normally Sebastian would take time to get properly dressed before coming out but he heard the ruckus outside so he stepped out only wearing jeans to find what was going outside. He hadn't even opened the door completely when he saw not only Blaine but rest of his friends waiting outside, "Hey guys, why is everyone…?" There was something in Blaine's eyes, his body language as he got up and walked to him that made Sebastian stop mid sentence and freeze his hand that was drying his hair with a towel. But it wasn't just Sebastian who was frozen mid-sentence everybody else in the room suddenly got very quiet as if they were waiting with a baited breath afraid that one wrong move or noise would change it all.

 _Here goes nothing_  – was all that was going in a loop in Blaine's mind as he walked up to Sebastian before he pulled him down a little and kissed him on the lips. If somebody would ask Blaine later that if he remembered everyone around them shouting and celebrating, he wouldn't be able to answer because in that moment he was trying to putting everything he felt for Sebastian in that very kiss. Amidst the catcalls and the whistling, Blaine noticed that Sebastian had still not moved and the towel he was holding had fallen on the ground, which made him break the kiss and look up to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked like a deer caught in headlights, which made Blaine backtrack. Clearly, he needed to do some explaining, as this wasn't how he had expected this to go down. Maybe hoping a kiss would sort it all out was too much of a wishful thinking.

Blaine gently pushed Sebastian inside and closed the door with his foot after he picked the fallen towel. Maybe words would be better received than the action. While Blaine was thinking how to go about, his friends had moved from cheering to discussing the bet they had placed on them. Andrew asked, "Does someone know who won the bet?"

Nick readily answered, "Cooper did. He guessed both the time and place right."

"That was a quick answer as if you knew this was going to happen," Thad noted.

He replied, "I had some inkling after I talked to Blaine when he came back so I checked."

"But you didn't change your bet." It was more of a statement than a question. To which Nick pointed out, "That would've been cheating."

Wes commented, "Cooper would be happy to find out that he was right."

"Yeah he will," David agreed.

Though across the door, rest of them were talking about them yet the two of them had yet to say anything. "This is the part where you react Sebastian." Blaine let a relieved breath when he saw a bit of confusion clear out from those green eyes. "You kissed me."

Before he could think Blaine heard himself drily say, "Excellent observation." Which made him want to slap himself when he saw anger coloring Sebastian eyes. "Was I being pranked or something cause it's not fucking funny."

"You think that was a joke?" Blaine sighed as his heart fell.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think," Sebastian said as ran fingers through his hairs either in frustration or anger, Blaine couldn't decide which as he sat down on the sofa near the lighted mirror. He could see that Sebastian was making stuff up in his mind by the minute and he needed to take control of the situation.

Blaine said as he offered the t-shirt sitting beside him to Sebastian to make him stop pacing in the small space, "First, wear this. You're already distracting enough as it is." Sebastian stopped and took the offered clothing before huffing out, "So?"

"I love you," Blaine said in a clear and firm voice.

"What?"

He repeated as if he was talking to a toddler, "I…am…in…love…with…you…Sebastian Smythe. Was that clear enough?"

"Is this because of tonight's show cause you don't have to. You don't need to feel guilty or pity or…  _mmph_." Blaine kisses Sebastian again to shut him up. One of his arms snaked to Sebastian's damp hair and other pulled him closer by his belt hoops. "Before you freak out again, no, this is not a joke or whatever you're cooking up in your brain, okay? You said your piece out there tonight and I listened to each and every word but now it's my turn." He could see confusion clearing out from Sebastian's eyes but turning into apprehension. "You know what, you wrote your songs, I have one too. Blaine said remembering the acoustic guitar that he had seen standing in the corner earlier. He took Sebastian's hand and directed him to sit on the chair as he himself sat down before striking the first note.

_**Time goes by** _

_**And I've been holding everything inside** _

_**But now I've got nothing left to hide** _

_**When I'm with you, oh, you** _

It took a couple of lines before his voice came clear and strong as he poured his heart out and it seemed to be making the impression that he was hoping for.

_**But I can see** _

_**How strong a man I'm gonna have to be** _

_**To do for you what comes so naturally** _

_**It's in the way you move** _

_**And all I want** _

_**Is a chance to prove** _

_**Show all I can do** _

Not only Blaine had an audience in front of him, his friends were listening to him through the door.

_**I believe in starting over** _

_**I can see that your heart is true** _

_**I believe in good things coming back to you** _

_**You're the light that lifts me higher** _

_**So bright, you guide me through** _

_**I believe in you** _

Blaine could feel a lump in his throat rising as he tried to put all he his feelings in the song. His voice was cracking yet he pushed through with a smile.

_**And I don't mind** _

_**If you want to hold onto me tight** _

_**You don't have to sleep alone tonight** _

_**If you don't want to** _

_**And all I want** _

_**Is to know you're near** _

_**You're all I need here** _

While Blaine was pouring his heart out, tears had welled up in Sebastian's eyes, as this was the last thing he had expected to happen tonight. Here he was thinking that he was closing this whole chapter of his life and suddenly Blaine threw a curveball yet again.

_**I believe in starting over** _

_**I can see that your heart is true** _

_**I believe in good things coming back to you** _

_**You're the light that lifts me higher** _

_**So bright, you guide me through** _

_**I believe in you** _

Sebastian said in a choked up voice once Blaine finished his song, "Blaine..."

But Blaine cut in between as he took Sebastian's hands in his, "No, just let me say this first. When I'm not around you, I keep thinking of how much I love talking to you, how good you look when you smile, how much I love your laugh. I replay our conversations, laughing at funny things you said or did and one thing I know is that no one else has ever made me happier than you. You've always done that Sebastian. And there are million other things that make me fall in love with you. I love you, Bas, I think I've loved you this whole time." Sebastian had been so focused on what was Blaine saying that he hadn't noticed when he had come to kneel in front him.

Blaine's heart was in his mouth as he waited for Sebastian to say something. He looked marvelous with his glittering eyes and light that was getting cast from the bulbs around the mirrors. He could feel the buzz in his ears; it felt like hours before Sebastian finally said, "You called me Bas, again."

This was not what Blaine had expected as a reply to his admission of love but then again Sebastian had proved to be predictable in his unpredictability tonight more so than ever. So he could only ask, "again?"

"You did it earlier that day in the hotel."

Clearly, he hadn't noticed his slip up before so he gently asked brushing the tear that had fallen down Sebastian's cheek. "Is that going to be a problem?" Blaine could see that his question lit up an internal discussion in Sebastian mind but before he knew Blaine was being kissed. For a split second he froze but then he relaxed as his brain processed what was happening and his arms wound around Sebastian's neck pulling him down towards him. In turn one of Sebastian's palm went to Blaine's nape and other to his back.

This kiss reminded them of their first kiss that they had years ago in the dark in front of Scandals that changed everything but this time, it was much more. While that one was full of pent of tension, attraction, and passion; this kiss was all that and everything more. It was full of love, promise, and all good things.

They didn't even know for how long they kissed before they broke and smiled at each other. "I don't even know what the hell I'm doing anymore," Sebastian remarked as he gazed in Blaine's shining eyes.

"Don't worry I know enough for both of us," Blaine replied as he cupped Sebastian's cheek and brushed it gently before leaning in for another kiss. "I'm sorry for fucking everything up before but I'm gonna do it right this time, I promise Bas."

"It's okay," Sebastian said with a smile that was solely reserved for Blaine as he brushed the tears that had fallen from Blaine's eyes that were full of yearning for forgiveness and second chance.

If somebody hadn't knocked on the door they wouldn't have remembered where they were. Sebastian shouted to ask, "Who's it?"

"Tasha. Sorry guys but Sebastian, you need to leave soon."

"Just a second," he replied as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine told him, "it's okay; we can talk later." Sebastian suggested, "or you could come with me…?"

"No, this is your time to celebrate with your family. I'll go out and handle everyone else. Call you later, okay?" Blaine reasoned. "Okay," Sebastian agreed before diving in for another kiss as Blaine opened the door and stepped out leaving him behind.

He immediately went to the restroom and washed his face of all the remnants of tears he had shed earlier before looking at the mirror. It was clear that he was still processing what just happened but Sebastian had to accept that the man he was seeing in the mirror was not the man he saw earlier. His lips looked well kissed, his hairs were a different story all together but most importantly his face looked different yet same at the time. He wanted to take off his shirt and check if there were actual sear marks where Blaine had touched him earlier. In a matter of minutes, Blaine had changed his life yet again, thrown all the conditioning that he had done on his mind out of the window. Yet at the same time he was feeling okay about it, better yet, he was happy about it. He said looking at himself, "this is good, right? This is what I wanted for so long, isn't it?"

While Sebastian was processing the turn of events, Blaine had stepped out to an audience who had been waiting patiently for a while now. "So?"

"We'll talk later," Blaine, told them, as he didn't want to discuss it there. But Trent asked not able to wait any longer, "just tell us if you two are…?"

Blaine told him as he moved them along, "yes we are. Now, let's go and get dinner, I'll answer all your questions there."

"What about Seb?" Dave asked noticing that Sebastian hadn't come out yet but before Blaine could answer, Sebastian came out. There was a round of cheer as everyone congratulated him before Odessa signaled that they had to leave as people were waiting for them. He said before rushing off, "Sorry guys, gotta dash."

As their large group was exiting the backstage, Brittany heard her name getting called. She stopped Quinn and Santana to look around to see who was calling their names and to their surprise, they saw Rachel and Brody standing by the security guy who looked a bit miffed.

Rachel asked as they walked up to them, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Rachel, we could ask you the same thing. Sebastian Smythe's concert was the last place I expected you to be."

Brody supplied, "actually I surprised and dragged her here." But before any one of the three girls could reply, Rachel was on in almost an accusing tone. "I saw the video, I didn't know you and Britt were in touch with him after what happened in high school."

"Sebastian is our friend," Brittany told her with a confident smile.

"See I told you," Brody said which fuelled Rachel into a strop, which caught attention from a few people passing by. "I'm not sure I understand. How is this happening? Last I knew he threw a slushy at Santana and was an evil warbler and now you guys are friends. Next, I'll find that Blaine is here too and he's in love with him."

While Blaine hadn't heard the last of Rachel's tirade but he had heard her voice and came to investigate, "Rachel, Brody, what are you guys doing here?" That ended up sending her into an almost mini- meltdown. "Oh my god! This is not happening."

Santana chuckled, "If this wasn't getting entertaining by the minute, I would ask her to calm down."

"What's going on?" Blaine asked the others present there and then tried to calm her down, "Rachel it's okay; whatever you're thinking, it's not a big deal."

"If this is how she's reacting, just imagine how Lady Hummel's reaction will be when he finds out," Santana commented as Hunter came to see what was holding them up. "Guys, can we take this somewhere else? This is not the place or time for whatever this is."

"Hunter's right. Rachel, Brody, we're going out for dinner so if you guys want to join us; you're welcome," Blaine suggested to which Rachel readily agreed to find out all the answers straight from the source. "Guess we're having dinner," Brody noted as they followed the girls and Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Believe in You – Michael Bublé


	6. Chapter 6

"So, let me get this right. You're telling me that you guys have been friends all this time."

"Yes." Santana shrugged at Rachel's question looking disinterestedly at her nails while Brittany nodded with a smile. Their large group plus Rachel and Brody were sitting in a private room where Blaine had just told the newcomers the cliff notes version of what had been going on this summer with the help of Santana's ongoing commentary. It was more for Rachel's benefit than Brody's considering he was just going with the flow.

"Okay. And you were in this city and are friends with him too?" Rachel then proceeded to look at David Karofsky who to her much shock was also a part of the interesting group of people she found tonight.

"Yes but I moved here only two years ago," Dave answered her question which seemed to appease Rachel for the time being before she moved on to point at the group of former warblers. "And he was not in touch with you guys since high school?" She received a unanimous yes with some underlying emotion that Rachel decided not to dig since she didn't know the whole story.

She turned to her right where Blaine was sitting and asked gently, "Not even you?"

"Yes." This was the first time she'd seen the smile that Blaine was sporting all night fade away which made her pause. There was no trace of any lie in Blaine's eyes and it made her question everything Kurt had told her about Blaine's involvement with Sebastian. Clearly, there was another side of the whole story that she was completely unaware of which seemed to be far more truthful than whatever her best friend had fed her but right now it wasn't the time to think about it.

"But now everyone is friends and you love him?" Rachel asked folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Yes," Blaine answered in a clear confident voice with his smile back on place.

While almost everybody else was letting Rachel come on board about all the revelations on her own speed, Santana cut to the chase to know if there was going to be another meltdown. "And he kissed him in front of us earlier. Is that going to be a problem, Berry?"

But instead of answering Santana Rachel asked turning to Blaine, "can I talk to you, alone?"

"Sure."

While Blaine was walking away with Rachel to find some place alone to talk, Sebastian was in the car with his mother on their way to his grandparents' home for the 'surprise' celebration party.

"You look happy" Annalise, his mother observed from the thousand megawatt smile he was wearing.

Sebastian shrugged seeing no point in denying, "that's because I am."

"This is a different kind of happy," his mother commented a few moments later and Sebastian had to give to her for having excellent intuitions, which were further proved by her next question. "Is it something to do with Blaine's backstage visit? Something happened between you two."

Considering it was more of a statement than a question, Sebastian agreed, "It did."

"Sebastian…" she sighed.

"Not that way, mom. We talked, he said some things and…" Though he didn't complete his sentence, Annalise understood what had happened. She had been expecting it for some time. "Seb, baby I know that Blaine is a good person but I worry that"

But before she could complete, Sebastian cut in, "Mom, you don't need to worry. You know I can take care of myself."

"I know but I'll always worry because I'm your mom and I don't want you to get your heart broken again." Annalise took Sebastian's hands in one of hers and other softly touched his hair as she continued, "what I was saying before you interrupted me is that if you're going to be with him, I just want you to make smart decisions this time."

Though Sebastian would've preferred to not have this conversation this soon, he could see where his mother concerns were coming from given the past so he agreed but was far more grateful that they had reached their destination and the conversation could end for now.

On the other side of the city, Rachel was trying to clear up her worries about Sebastian with Blaine. "Are you sure about him? Does he even love you back?"

"Rachel, I just told him tonight after the show. We didn't get time to talk much as he had to go, but I'm sure of how I feel about him. He just gets me in a way nobody else does, he's different with me; he always was," Blaine sighed trying to make her understand. And it seemed that his statement hit home as she found whatever she was searching in his eyes.

"You really love him?" Rachel commented in a gentle tone, which made Blaine nod and look down.

"Then it'll be okay. He'll be an idiot if he doesn't love you back."

"You don't know the whole story, Rach."

Blaine's subdued demeanor made Rachel realize how deep Blaine already was and she wanted his smile back. "If those songs were about you then you don't need to worry. That kind of love doesn't go away."

While Blaine didn't comment on Rachel's observation, he did make one of his own. "You're taking this way better than I ever expected."

"I think having heard him before finding about everything is a big deciding factor. What I saw earlier, that doesn't come artificially Blaine. I can see what you say about him being different." As easily Rachel could question Blaine's feelings she didn't want to lose him again. "If he's honestly what you want, I can't really say much about it, can I? You know him better than I do."

"High school Rachel would've blown a gasket and called the whole McKinley troops by now."

"She needed to grow up and she would've never gone to today's concert by any chance," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, she wouldn't."

"I'm happy for you Tony. You look like you've got everything together for you." the use of that nickname brought a smile to his face before he replied, "Almost everything Maria." Blaine pointed out as they hugged each other.

"Don't worry, the last thing will fall into its place too. Give it time," Rachel told him before taking his hand. "Now come on, let's go back."

Santana asked when they got back, "so, all sorted, Hobbit twins?"

"Yes it is Santana," Rachel told her before taking her seat again. After that, the conversation resumed and ran a gamut of topics. There was some discussion about the bet that had been going on among the group and apparently Blaine's elder brother Cooper was the winner.

Brody seemed to fit right in the eclectic group with his own brand of sarcasm and humor and it didn't feel like they hadn't just met. Everything Kurt had said about the warblers seemed to just a bunch of lies. Not only they weren't uptight, they weren't egotistical, as he had told them many times.

Brody asked remembering one of Kurt's late night visit a month before, "One thing I don't get is why Kurt believes Blaine is in love with a man he met on vacation?"

"That would be my doing," Thad smugly rose his hand.

"And technically it's true," Santana supplied.

Rachel didn't understand, "Explain."

But before anybody could launch into the story, Blaine turned to her, "Rachel I know that he's your best friend but I don't want him to know just yet about all this. He hates Sebastian with a passion and I don't want him ruining anything before it's even started."

Brody said when he saw Rachel not responding promptly, "Of course Blaine, we're not going to say anything to him. Right, Rach?"

"But he's bound to find out pretty soon considering how Sebastian's comings and goings are reported," she pointed out.

"And we'll deal with that when that happens but don't tell him just yet. He's finally stopped stalking me, I want to keep the peace for as long as I can considering one can only imagine how he'll blow off when he'll find out his biggest nightmare has come true," Blaine told them.

Sophia who turned out to be Wes's girlfriend asked, "Why is Kurt even a topic of discussion? You two have been separated for over a year now and divorced for more than a half."

"Tell that to him. He's been stalking these guys and me; trying to talk and wanting to reconcile which I absolutely don't want." Blaine told the group considering not everybody knew what was going on. "So, Thad and Hunter fed him with a bogus story about how I've already moved on. I called him a few days ago to verify it and he agreed to stop harassing everyone."

Rachel was shocked to hear that. "I didn't know that he was being that bad. You should've told me, Blaine."

"Honestly I didn't think it would work and you guys are so close, I didn't want to put you in a position."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him cause it's not my place to tell," she told him.

Brody agreed too, "and neither will I."

"Thank you, both of you."

By the time night was ending, Brody and Rachel had mixed right in and new friendships had been forged. It was nice to find a chill group of people who weren't their 'work' friends and were the same age group as them. Rachel said as they stood out on the curb, "It was nice catching up with you Blaine and meeting all your new and old friends."

"Yeah, they seem like a cool bunch. Not how we were told they'd be," Brody added in.

Blaine was happy that while years later, his friends from both the schools had been able to hang out and have a great time together. "I'm glad you could judge them for yourselves and it was nice catching up with you two."

"So, are you going to his place?" Rachel asked.

"No, his family is in town. They're celebrating."

"Tomorrow then," she suggested.

Blaine told her, "He's off for a well-deserved vacation soon, but I'm sure we'll talk sooner than later."

"You do that and maybe someday we can have a double-date."

"I'll see what I can do," Blaine told her with a smile as they parted when Brody flagged down a cab.

Brody asked with a brow arched, "double date huh? That's a one-eighty from the tune you were singing before."

Rachel just shrugged, "What can I say, I had a change of heart. When we stepped out of our apartment earlier, the last thing I expected to have was a mini McKinley reunion. Tonight has been a revelation, on many fronts."

"And you haven't even met the man of the hour."

"I heard enough about him from various sources, I can give him a second chance based on that, at least for Blaine."

"You really miss Blaine, hm?" he asked gently seeing the changed in Rachel's face.

"I do. It broke my heart when he distanced himself from us over the years and then during their divorce, I just lost him. If I've to give Sebastian a second chance to have Blaine back in my life, I'll happily do it."

"So this isn't about Sebastian, it's about Blaine."

"Not completely. I don't know if you noticed it or not, Blaine looked genuinely happy and content for the first time in a long time. He looked a lot like the warbler that I first met. Happy, confident, and completely sure of himself. If Sebastian is the reason for it then, I'll try to be all for it. He can't be that bad, can he?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I just hope that Kurt doesn't ruin anything for Blaine when he finds out about them. I honestly didn't know that he was being that bad. Stalking, really?" Talking about Kurt was bringing up the pent up anger that she had been able to mask earlier. He had not only fed her countless lies, he had been manipulating her too.

"I know. We just need to try to be there for both of them in equal capacity so that you don't loose Blaine again because I don't think he's going to give up or ruin it with Sebastian this time at any cost."

"I agree," Rachel solemnly agreed.

While his friends were going back to their places after the lovely dinner, Sebastian was outside on his grandparents' terrace alone. All night he had been dissecting the events that had occurred earlier once he came down from the high of Blaine's confession and it had caught somebody's eyes.

"What are you doing out here all alone and before you lie, I noticed that you were in your own world during the whole dinner. So what's on your mind?" Odessa asked as she stepped out.

For the longest time, he didn't reply waiting for her to take a hint that he didn't feel like talking and leave but all Sebastian got in return was an eyebrow raised and a hand on the hip from her.

"Blaine told me that he loves me." If there weren't a silence around them, she wouldn't have heard him.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Or… like you don't believe him."

Sebastian grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I don't know what to believe right now or even to do next… never mind. Let's go inside."

"No, we need to talk before you go and ruin a good thing."

"D please, not here," Sebastian almost pleaded.

But Odessa wasn't having it, she ordered, "No right here; talk, now."

For a moment she thought Sebastian would leave as he paced a couple of times but it looked like he had been getting his thoughts in order as he told her all that was going through his mind, "… and everything just feels so redundant now. What was the point of these last six years when we could've gotten to the same place a lot easier back then?"

She had to take some time to think her answer. "You're not the same people you were before, maybe that's the point. Maybe that Blaine wasn't right for that Sebastian but the present one is."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I'm not but you have a chance to find that out. And it's not like you don't love him. We both know that you never really stopped loving him." Odessa pointed out. While she could've helped Sebastian to sort out what was going on in his mind but she believed it was his journey to make so she left after giving him the final advice. "Talk, fight, but at least resolve whatever that is going in your head before you dissect everything to death. And if it's worth it, take a leap."

It was well past midnight when Blaine's phone chimed with an incoming message, which turned out to be from Sebastian.  _Are you sleeping?_  – It read which brought a smile on his face, as he replied-  _no, not yet :) What up?_  There was an immediate reply.

**Sebastian:** _I'm_ _at your building_

It was a surprise but a welcome one. He quickly sent a reply saying he was coming down, as he got dressed before quietly locking up without waking anybody else sleeping in the apartment. When he got down, there was a car waiting at the curb and he knocked on the window.

Blaine said when the window was rolled down, "Hey Bas, wanna come…?" But there was something he saw in Sebastian's expression that made Blaine's heart fall to his stomach and stop mid-sentence.

"You've changed your mind," he noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave at least a couple words in the comments so that I at least know if you're liking it so far or hating it. Even kudos will do :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we talk somewhere, alone?" Sebastian asked instead of replying to Blaine's statement. His face said that he was here for business, which filled Blaine with dread as nothing ever good comes out when somebody asks to 'talk'.

"We could go to my room?" Blaine sighed sliding his hands into his pockets looking anywhere but at Sebastian.

"What about Jeff and Nick? I don't want anybody interrupting us."

It took Blaine a beat to understand that Sebastian didn't want to be seen by anybody, not even his friends. Clearly, he had changed his mind and he was trying to have privacy while he told him that. "There's always the roof. We can go there," Blaine suggested looking down.

"Sure." Sebastian agreed as they walked inside the building to the elevator.

"What happened Bas? Did I do something to change your mind?"

"Let's just get to the roof."

As the elevator took them to the roof, Blaine could see how tightly Sebastian was coiled as he was putting his thoughts together. For the first time, he didn't want to be in the same space as Sebastian as he knew what was waiting for him once they'd reach their destination.

Both of the boys were so deep in thought that they didn't notice when the doors opened and they reached their destination. Blaine walked out first trying to be brave and opened the door to the roof but he couldn't take the sick anticipation any longer, "we're here, alone now. Now can you tell me what happened since I last saw you that made you change your mind?"

It was a beautiful night; the weather was good, even the moon looked clear and beautiful, Sebastian thought as he looked around. But that's not what he was here for. His eyes went back to Blaine who looked like he was waiting for the bad news so he started with that first, "I have not changed my mind."

"Yet," Blaine supplied looking defeated.

Sebastian tried again, "I'm just trying to figure out if I've made the right decision. Or not."

"I love you, Bas," Blaine cut in. On any other day, his discerning eyes, and his admission would've undone Sebastian but this needed to be done.

"As good it is to hear that, you've to see here Blaine," Sebastian had to stop to take a long cleansing breath trying to keep his emotions in check before continuing. "When it comes to you, I become this impulsive person who acts first and thinks second. That goes around making regrettable decisions, throwing spiked slushies, getting into secret arrangements and what not. And it…"

"Do you regret kissing me earlier? Was that one of your regrettable decisions too?" Blaine asked desperately.

"That's not the point here."

"Then what is?"

"After I left, I couldn't stop thinking about everything you said," Sebastian told him. "They were all the right words, the perfect words even. Words that I craved to hear from you for so long, till I had to forcefully stop myself from wanting that."

"I meant each and everything that I said tonight. Each and every word."

"If that's true then, answer this for me. If I was the one who makes you the happiest; if I've always been the one that does that, then why the fuck did you choose Kurt back then? You knew I was there, I did everything you wanted and I… I was fucking THERE."

Blaine wanted to say yes, yes he knew that Sebastian was there and that he accepts that he took him for granted. He wanted to tell him the whole sordid workings of his insecure teenage mind. He knew he would've to answer for his decisions someday soon but he didn't expect it to happen tonight. He wasn't ready for it. "I… I don't know." He dropped his head in shame and waited for Sebastian to walk away while cursing himself for being a coward yet again.

But Sebastian didn't walk away, not yet, he replied which made Blaine lift his face up. He knew his words were going to be cutting yet he didn't back down. "You know what Blaine, on any other day your pretty words would've been enough but not this day, not tonight. Today I was going to be done with this, once and for all. So, I need answers from you if you want to do this now. You don't get to swoop in right where you left me and expect everything's going to fall in place like you want. You said you think you loved me all this time then where were you till now? Why didn't you come and find me sooner? What was the point of these last six years, of all this heartbreak and the anguish Blaine?"

When Blaine didn't answer or look up, he continued, "when you can answer my questions, maybe then we can think of moving forward."

"Maybe?" his heart sunk further at the qualifier.

"Yes, maybe. Leave me at least this last illusion of self-preservation, if nothing else." Sebastian said before walking back to the door.

"Bas." The name was a prayer on his lips.

"God Blaine, you're killing me. I don't think you understand how debased I feel right now and I can't do this, not again." Blaine could see the tears roll down the other man's face for the second time this night. Sebastian didn't make an effort to brush them away before turning back to leave again.

He was almost at the door when he heard Blaine speak softly, "I didn't want to take a risk and be left with nothing at the end." It made Sebastian stop and turn to look back.

"I was there. I was always there, whenever however you needed me."

"I know, I know," Blaine said as he brushed away his own tears clumsily. "I was so insecure about myself that I never thought I could keep your attention, your interest for long. That once you found somebody more interesting and better than me, you'd move on and I'd be left with no one."

"You thought I was that shallow?"

"No Bas, it wasn't about what I thought of you. It was about what I thought of myself." He looked at the ground not able to look at Sebastian again. "As soon as Kurt got here, he created his own world, and I lost him to it. So I thought one day, the same will happen with you. And after all the drama when Kurt wanted to give me another chance, in that moment I thought that was it." Blaine explained trying to make Sebastian understand. "Honestly, it wasn't a choice between you or Kurt. The choice was between who deserved me."

"And you thought I didn't deserve you?" Sebastian asked feeling insulted.

"It's exactly the opposite of what I thought. All that time you kept on telling me that I was too good for Kurt, I wish somebody would've told you that you were/are too good for me. You deserved somebody who wouldn't ask you to be a secret, who didn't treat you like an option or a whim like I did. Someone who put you as a priority, who was loyal to you, who appreciated you the way you were supposed to be. I thought I was doing the right thing, Bas, by letting you get on with your life and stop wasting your time on me. I never let myself for once think that you were taking it seriously, that it meant more to you than you let on. You had the world at your feet, you could get anyone that you wanted."

Blaine heard Sebastian snort so he asked, "what?"

"Can you see the irony of that statement? Right now I don't have even a single person that I truly ever wanted."

He didn't know how to respond to that other than, "I'm sorry."

For the longest time when Sebastian didn't say anything, Blaine understood that it was too late. He had fucked up and he was going to lose everything before he even had it.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was processing everything, as he couldn't wrap his mind around what Blaine just told him. He could understand Blaine's insecurities, his fear of abandonment as a reason; even his cluelessness about Sebastian's feelings but there was something he couldn't accept. "I get everything else but what I don't get is who were you to decide what I deserved or not? Maybe what you said is true but I still don't believe that you did what you did because you wanted better for me. I don't accept that."

"Bas, it may not have started that way but after that day at the café, I did realize how difficult I made things for you, how I was hurting you by playing with your emotions and leading you on. I had no business involving you in my life when I knew I was not over Kurt and that's the truth. And then every time when I felt like I had made the wrong decision, that night in Lima Bean would come in my mind and I'd remember that I couldn't take your chance away at moving on without all my drama. Maybe it was me trying to reduce my guilt or something else but in my own fucked up way, I wanted you to have a chance at moving on and finding somebody that was worthy of you." Blaine saw Sebastian's stance melting a little so he tried again. "I never wanted to hurt you; you were my best friend. I loved you and there were a million moments in these last six years when all I wanted was to get on a plane and go search for you. You have to believe me."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me after all that I did." That spouted off a dry laugh from Sebastian's mouth before he could stop it. "That is the farthest thing from the truth."

He told Blaine, "When I saw you again that day at my apartment, I knew I was done. And then when you said that you just want to be friends again, I couldn't stop myself for long even though I knew we were doomed from the very start." He looked away for a moment collecting himself again. "There's something about you that I can't resist despite my best judgments so as pathetic as that sounds, anytime you would've shown up, I would've loved to see you."

They both sat there looking at the sky for a long time before Blaine concluded, "I've made a mess of everything."

"Not just you, we both did," Sebastian said looking at him.

They were still reeling as the conversation had taken a lot out of both of them. They sat there for what felt like hours when Blaine said reminiscing, "you weren't supposed to go away."

"Well, you weren't supposed to sleep with me," Sebastian bite back. Blaine was relieved for the playful undertone in Sebastian's response.

So he replied with a smile, "Well then you shouldn't have been…been…"

"What?" Sebastian prompted with a bit of a smirk as Blaine tried to find his words.

"You," Blaine decided to go with that.

"What does that even mean?"

"You know what it means," Blaine replied with a smile.

While Sebastian was grateful for the break, he knew he needed to sort out the source of his anger if he wanted to have any kind of romantic relationship with Blaine. "I don't know why but you talk about me like I'm some sort of hero. If anything, I'm the anti-hero. I did terrible things to you and your friends and." But Blaine interrupted him; "I forgave you a long time ago for that Bas."

Instead of replying to that, Sebastian decided to get to the main issue that had compelled him into doing what he did tonight at the show; that made him write those songs in the first place. "And what I was saying is that you don't get to make decisions for me. You never had the right to decide what I felt for you, how much I felt for you. I was fine with everything, the rejection, even your decision of getting back with Kurt. But what hurt me the most is that you knew how difficult it was for me to open up to anybody but I told you as much as I could yet you point blank refused to acknowledge I could feel more for you than just another notch in my bedpost."

Sebastian's declaration cut Blaine in half, tears welling up in his eyes again as he recalled the exact words he had said to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I will always regret saying that to you." when Sebastian didn't say anything back, Blaine took his hand and said, "I know when one says the same words, again and again, they lose all their meaning. They become just words but I really am sorry for every wrong decision that I made when it came to you. You were there for me when no one was. You understood me in the way I wanted you to and instead of being thankful for that I discarded whatever you had to say. I had no business for saying all the awful things that I said. I didn't realize how insulting and hurtful my words and actions were at that time but I do now. I'd understand if you couldn't forgive me but I truly am sorry for everything."

"I know," Sebastian said softly before taking his hand away slowly and looking away not able to stand the intensity of Blaine's eyes. His simmering anger on the situation had melted already and he knew the ball was in his court now. There was nothing he or Blaine could do to change what had already happened. The only thing they could do was to actually move on, learn from their mistakes, and not repeat them.

When he had decided to come to Blaine's, he hadn't planned what would happen after the discussion and while he was contemplating in his head, he noticed that Blaine was waiting for him to respond. "The moon looks beautiful tonight," He said awkwardly making Blaine laugh at the choice of the conversation starter.

"I thought the moon was just another rock," Blaine replied in a playful tone grateful for the respite.

"Well, it is." Sebastian was thankful that Blaine was smiling now after the heavy conversation they just had. "You remembered that."

"How could I forget a half an hour speech about the absurdness of any relationship between outer space and romance? That was a great night."

"I thought you were drunk."

"Not enough to not remember that. You were quite passionate about it," Blaine told him before looking away to watch the moon.

While they were happy to sit in silence just looking around, Sebastian prompted the obvious question that was on both of their minds, "So? What now?"

Blaine told him, "I still love you and I do want another chance with you. Whatever time that was wasted, whoever's fault it was though, it was majorly mine. I want to get it right this time."

This time Sebastian didn't hesitate, he was sure of his answer which resonated in his clear voice. "We can give each other another chance."

And Blaine got the hint, "Hi, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Hi, Blaine. Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian replied playing along with a full-blown smile instead of a smirk that he had in the past.

"I'd like to take you out on a date."

Blaine forwardness brought a grin to Sebastian's face as his brow arched when asked, "You would?"

"Mhmm" Blaine nodded similar to a puppy making him question how can someone be that sexy and cute at the same time.

"Do you normally ask anyone you just met out on a date or…?"

"Only the ones that I really like."

"Is that so?" Sebastian challenged.

"Yeah."

"Well I like a man who knows what he wants so, I'd love to go out on a date with you."

"Great."

Sebastian laughed at Blaine's enthusiasm, so he tried to push a little continuing their banter. "I want to kiss you."

"Not till after the first date darling."

"I didn't think you'd be the one to stick to the rules."

"Sometimes rules can be fun," Sebastian replied with a twinkle in his eyes making Blaine narrow his eyes. "When exactly?"

"When they create anticipation, gives us a chance to push boundaries."

"I thinking I'm liking you a lot more by the second Sebastian."

"That means you got a good taste Blaine," Sebastian flirted back. Blaine agreed in a tone making them both dissolve in laughter, "That I do."

Though he was happy that they could still banter and their flirting abilities were not hampered after the night they had, Sebastian looked around and realized the lateness of the hour. "I should leave and let you sleep. It's already so late and."

"Stay," Blaine cut in and asked.

"Blaine, don't you think a…"

He reasoned before Sebastian could complete, "We'll just sleep. It's already so late, your car's gone, and I don't want to be alone." Blaine felt guilty for throwing in the last one and for a moment he thought that Sebastian would decline but then he heard. "Okay."

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed in a way that felt a bit too much but he was happy. The night had gone like a rollercoaster ride and for a second he thought all was going to be lost but it wasn't and Sebastian's next words made him feel much lighter.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like it or if not in the comments. THANK YOU :)


	8. Chapter 8

When Blaine woke up next morning, his mind took a moment to process that there was someone else sleeping beside him in his bed, in his room and it brought a dorky smile on his face. Sebastian looked like he belonged there in his clothes, with his lips slightly open, completely relaxed deep in sleep; it filled him with immense joy all over again.

As he lay there simply looking not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him in any way, his thoughts went to the previous night. If he had to describe last night, in short; he'd say it was cathartic, absolutely necessary but worth it, every single second of it. The three words that he got to hear at the end might not have been his first choice but they were far more important than the other 'three little words.'

The journey to this point had been longer than it should've been, full of misunderstandings and missed opportunities. But they were here now, all sorted out for a start over. So, he was going to give his honest shot at it because messing this up was not an option.

A furry head pulled him out of his thoughts when he saw someone else was up. He whispered not wanting to wake Sebastian up, "Hey Z, wanna go for a walk?" Zeus looked at Sebastian as if he wanted permission so Blaine tried again, "let him sleep, huh bud. Come on, it's going to be just us two."

As silently as he possibly could, he slipped out of the bed, went to the bathroom, dressed up, and left a note stating where he was. The sigh of relief he let out at successfully getting out of the room without waking Sebastian was worth almost stubbing his toe. He deserved to sleep in as his day had started far earlier than any of them and hadn't ended till three in the morning today.

The silence of rest of the apartment indicated that he was the only one who was awake and moving so Blaine locked behind him quietly and left.

As he walking casually Blaine realized that for the first time in forever, he was feeling content yet full of hope. He had a spring in his step that couldn't be hidden. And what made him happier was that at this particular point in time, he was the best version of himself he had ever been. Whether it was Sebastian's influence or his own doing, he felt confident and welcoming for whatever the future might bring. He'd know that he did the best he could and whatever happens happens.

After a long walk around the block during which he planned his very first date with Sebastian and Zeus smelled each and every flower in the curb while doing his business, they walked to the little British gourmet store across the road in front of his building and picked up some freshly baked goodies for breakfast before going back home.

He was making eggs when Jeff and Alice came. "Morning Bro. Oh! Good, you made coffee and foo… wait a second." Jeff stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Zeus sitting on the kitchen floor. "Is Sebastian here too?"

"He's still sleeping. Coffee and breakfast are ready; grab a plate. I made enough for everybody."

Alice commented, "That sounded like a diversion."

"Ooh, did you two hook up after we went to bed?" Jeff asked getting intrigued and excited. Blaine had to roll his eyes at their antics. "You guys have way too much unhealthy interest in us. And no, we did not hook up."

"Who hooked up?" Nick asked listening to the tail end of the conversation as he came out with Chloe. At which Blaine exclaimed, "Nobody did. Geez, see this is what I'm talking about."

"Sebastian is sleeping in Blaine's room," Jeff announced far more excitedly than what was necessary, at least that's what Blaine thought.

"Well not anymore," Chloe noted on the appearance of the only person who was left to the party looking a tad confused and still sleepy.

Nick said, "Hey Seb, didn't expect to see you here. Good morning."

"Morning."

Sebastian, his Sebastian, was still draped against the wooden frame; all long limbs in Blaine's shorts and stretches of pale skin. He gave Blaine a soft smile, with a rare twinkle of genuine happiness in his green eyes. Blaine was 0.2 seconds away from running across the room wanting to touch him immediately like some touch-starved idiot, but Zeus solved his moral conflict by demanding (leaving zero room for arguments) for Sebastian's attention.

"Blaine made breakfast," Jeff declared.

Sebastian sighed fondly, and flashed Blaine one last grin, before walking to the kitchen.

Blaine blinked rapidly at the dark wood. Then he shook his head. Looked at the dog again. Shook his head again. A gleeful noise escaped his lips without his permission. This felt absurd, absolutely insane! Then again, everything about today felt absurd and insane, but that made it so bloody wonderful. Who would have thought – who would have dreamed? – That they'd ever find themselves in a situation like this.

The very Sebastian Smythe was in his kitchen, all sleep-mussed and hair askew plating up breakfast for himself.

And everything felt fine. No scratch that, better than fine, everything was brilliant! He would be able to be with Sebastian and to show him every single day for the rest of his life (as far as Blaine was concerned) how thankful he was, how happy he made him, and how much he loved this unbelievable man.

Blaine couldn't wipe off that beaming smile off his face when Sebastian came to sit beside him.

Blaine said with a matching bright smile, "hi."

"Hi."

For the longest time, they stared, drinking in each other's appearance, casting it in memory for forever forgetting that they weren't alone. Sebastian was the one who broke the trance first, "Where did you get this spread from? This looks quite authentic." He gestured to all the food.

"Across the street, from there." He pointed to the little shop through the window.

"It tastes good too."

"Yeah." Blaine dopily nodded, placing his elbow on the table and cupping his own face.

"Just kiss him already," Nick said making Sebastian's head turn slowly as his eyes shined in a glint. "Why Duval, are your voyeuristic urges still not fulfilled from last night?" Sebastian said in a tone that left Nick sputtering for words and everyone else in stitches.

He asked, "So, who won the bet that you perverts put on us?"

Blaine told him, "Coop won."

"He did?" Sebastian asked in surprise. But before Blaine could answer, Jeff answered for him, "Yep, he guessed both the time and place correctly."

"He'll be pleased to know that I'm sure. Did you tell him, Killer?"

"No, but we could tell him together. I'm sure he'd want to talk to you when he finds out," Blaine suggested. "We can do that." Sebastian nodded.

Breakfast was a fun affair with no trace of any awkwardness, which assured Blaine that this was meant to be. Sebastian just clicked like he had always been a part of the dynamic. Of course, he had lived at Dalton with Jeff and Nick but even the girls were completely at ease bantering with him. Alice asked, "So Sebastian, do you have something scheduled for today?"

"Let me think, there's a lunch meeting which I'm not sure how long it'll run… then there's a conference call…" Sebastian murmured forgetting he was thinking out loud.

"And aren't you going on vacation, when are you leaving?" Chloe asked.

"Wait for a second, let me check… today evening." Sebastian said as he scrolled through his phone making Blaine exclaim, "Oh! I thought we'd have at least a day." He had already planned their date as he had forgotten about Sebastian's plans of going out of town. "Uh… I," Sebastian hesitated on seeing Blaine's fallen face.

"Why don't we clean up and leave you two to talk," Nick suggested when he saw that the two clearly needed to talk. They went to Blaine's bedroom instead. Blaine started first after closing the door, "Ba…Seb, you don't need to…."

But Sebastian didn't let him complete, "you can call me Bas, you know. A start-over doesn't erase the fact that we were friends before that, B and still are."

"I think I've been doing it in my head for a while now that it must've started slipping out. But I always liked Bas better than Seb," Blaine explained sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I know."

"But back to the point, you don't have to change your plans for me Bas. You deserve this vacation. We can always talk over Skype and on phone and… we'll be fine," Blaine suggested in a tone that conveyed he was trying to convince himself more than Sebastian.

Sebastian said with a soft casual shrug, "or you could come with me."

"I wasn't fishing for invitations, Bas and I can't just crash your family vacation. I don't want to impose and be the clingy one already. We'll be fine if we don't see each other for a couple of weeks, I'm sure."

"I won't be coming back till next month."

Blaine let out a dejected Oh on hearing Sebastian's revelation but still, Blaine tried again, "We'll be fine, I'm sure."

"But I want you to come. If I had remembered this earlier, I would've asked you already. And it's not like you're doing anything important here till college starts. We'll be back before then, I promise. You'll have the best time," Sebastian said taking Blaine's hands in his.

"It's not about that. What will your family think? Your mom who used to be my high school principal, what would she think?"

"A: she's your ex-high school principal," Sebastian pointed out with a slight tilt of his head and a sarcastic count on his fingers till Blaine cut in. "Semantics."

But he continued with a roll of his eyes, "and you're not in high school, so how does it matter? And she is not even Dalton's principal anymore. And B: you'll already know more than a handful of people so you'll be fine. No one's going to bat an eyelash if I bring you with me; they'll be far more ecstatic with the fact that I'm finally dating somebody."

"Are we dating?" Blaine asked with a teasing smile.

"Is that all you took from what I said?"

At Blaine's slow nod, Sebastian pointed out casually shrugging, "You did ask me out on a date so." When Blaine didn't say anything apart from looking a bit in thought, he gave him an option, "you know what, you have an offer on the table, think about it and if you feel like going, pack some sexy swimsuits, sunglasses and summer shorts. I'll pick you up at five in the evening."

The way Sebastian just took back control yet gave him an out left Blaine wanting to agree with him then and there but instead, he asked coyly, "Is that a date?"

"It can be if you want it to," Sebastian replied in a voice that just oozed sex and sent Blaine's brain into an overdrive. God, this man had some serious charm on him. It made him question how did he ever refuse him before.

"Very well Mr. Smythe. I'll think about it and get back to you with my decision," Blaine said when he got his brain back online.

"Fair enough, Mr. Anderson," Sebastian said in kind making them dissolve in laughter and lying on the bed.

"You said to pack swimsuits and sunglasses, where exactly are we going?" Blaine asked after some time.

Sebastian teased with an arched brow, "We?"

"You," Blaine corrected with an eye roll.

"Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts. My grandparents own a huge property there, right on the beach and it's absolutely beautiful. There's also a lake on a side on the house and we can take out the yacht in the ocean, you'll love it," Sebastian told him.

"I'm still deciding Bas."

He tried one last time, "City or beaches, we both know what's the right option. You know you want to and honestly; I don't want to wait till next month for the date you promised me."

"You're playing dirty now."

"Never claimed otherwise, Killer." Sebastian's gaze fell on the time reminding of his responsibilities so he said, "I should leave now since I have a meeting in a couple of hours. Call or text me whatever you decide, okay?"

"Okay."

He asked while dressing back up, "Can I borrow some sunglasses and maybe a cap if you have any?"

"Sure. Will this work or how about this one?" Blaine asked opening his closet and offering different options. "This is fine. Thanks; don't want my walk of shame plastered on tabloids just yet." Sebastian said taking the big sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Here, take this too," Blaine, said holding out the Columbia sweatshirt. It made Sebastian's eyes to glint eliciting a smirk, "are you trying to mark your territory cause, you've done that already if you haven't noticed that yet."

"First, this is Jeff's, the hood will cover more and fit you better. Second, I don't need my clothes to mark you mine." Blaine told him playing the game in return. He wasn't going to let Sebastian know how much he affected him.

But Sebastian wasn't ready to let it slide. "Now you're lying. I did notice how your eyes darkened and breath hitched when I came out earlier. You liked that I was wearing your clothes and you wanted to stake your claim then and there," he teased Blaine sliding a lone finger from Blaine's jaw to his neck in interrupted feather light touches. His touch left a trail of Goosebumps behind, darkening Blaine's eyes in arousal and hitching his breath at the sexy low gravel voice whispering in Blaine's ears.

"If you keep talking like that then I'm going to kiss the fuck out of you," Blaine told him with a slight growl in his voice.

"Who's stopping you?" Sebastian challenged him.

"I thought no kisses till after the first date."

"Well rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?"

Blaine countered remembering Sebastian's words from last night, "What about anticipation and boundaries?"

"Let's say, we had enough anticipation for today and call the breakfast as a date." Sebastian stared at him, eyes open wide and steady making Blaine blink, held at the intensity of the gaze. He wondered if Sebastian is trying to tell him something; if he's supposed to gather everything he didn't dare to say in those big, green eyes.

Eventually, Sebastian says, "I'm going to kiss you."

And before Blaine could react other than a muted 'oh', Sebastian does. Kiss him, that is. He leans forward, the distance shorter than Blaine had noticed and presses his wet mouth to his, nothing but soft pressure as his upper lip curls around his lower one, slotting them together as if in a perfect puzzle. It's just a soft, lingering touch, but Blaine feels it all the way down to his toes.

Sebastian breaks away first with a soft plop sound following his separation. Almost immediately, though, he leans forward again, only to be stopped swiftly by Blaine's hand on his chest.

"Breakfast was not a date."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, and murmurs, "whatever." He smiles when Blaine smacks his chest, so he brightly asks again, "Come with me?"

He can see Blaine's eyes unfocus, and knows what's going on in his mind. He's making cost-analysis charts, drawing up graphs, maybe writing a timeline. But this isn't about cost-analysis, so he kisses Blaine to distract him.

It works; he goes automatically into Sebastian's arms, and they shift and settle into the bed. He's warm and heavy against his body, all his, and he wonders honestly if this was a dream. He wanted this for so long. He moves down, slowly, rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, kissing, breathing; he loves the smooth skin there. He threads his fingers in Blaine's hair loving the free curls, while he loses himself for a little while.

Blaine's the one that disengages first this time, reaching a hand up to cup Sebastian's cheek smiling and replies, "and this is why I slept with you. You're far more persuasive than you should be."

"Are my powers working then?"

"Weren't you going home?" Blaine asked diverting.

"Had enough of me already?"

"Never."

"The car's not here yet. I'm going to busy, probably the whole day so if you cant reach me, call Odessa, and tell her whatever you decide. I hope you decide to come because I really want you to," Sebastian told him before getting up to leave. He straightened his clothes, put on the sweatshirt. They went out where everybody else was hanging around in the living room and when his car came, Sebastian left leaving Blaine the center of attention of the four inquisitive eyes.

"He asked me to come with him on the vacation and I don't know what to do. It's not even 24 hours yet and isn't it too fast if I go with him. I just came back a week ago after going on tour with him. And what would his mother think; she doesn't want me to date him. And that's not even considering his grandparents might be there, they'll probably be. That's a whole another ball and we haven't even gone on our first date. How exactly will he introduce me? We're not even boyfriends yet and…"

Blaine's word vomit surprised his friends, "Blaine, Blaine. Blaine. Take a breath and calm down."

"I don't have the time to calm down. I need to decide," Blaine told them still riled up and pacing around.

"Okay, we'll help you. Right guys?" Chloe offered and everybody agreed. "So, the first and the main issue, do you want to go with him?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine readily answered.

"Good, then it doesn't matter if you just came back from the tour. Next, what's the deal with his mother? When did headmis…Mrs. Smythe tell you that she doesn't want you to date, Sebastian?" Nick asked.

"Well…"

He asked again on seeing Blaine's hesitation, "did she say those exact words?"

"No, but she did ask me to keep my distance from him which I clearly didn't," Blaine revealed.

"Well if you're going to hell, I'd say go with all the way," Alice told him.

"And I'm sure she'll be okay eventually if you didn't listen to her, man. It's not like she'd want you to break up with Sebastian," Jeff agreed.

"Yeah, I agree with Jeff. I'm sure she was just being a mom, you know. If you want to go then you should go Blaine. Once your session will start, you won't have the same freedom to spend time with Sebastian as you do now," Nick pointed out.

Chloe said, "Exactly. With your last year and him being busy with whatever he's working on, who knows when will you guys get to go anywhere."

Blaine took a couple of minutes to take in everything his friends had said and he agreed, "I should go. You're right, all of you are. I'm going to go." While his friends cheered his decision, he realized, "there's so much to do, I need to pack. And I need to…"

"Call and tell him first. I'm sure he'd be waiting to hear from you." Chloe pointed it to him before he could go into another one of his spins.

"Yeah. Wait a sec, let me find my swimsuits."

Sebastian's phone chimed in with an incoming message from Blaine. He opened it to find a picture of Blaine in sunglasses and shorts with two swimsuits captioning – _Which one do you think I should pack – red or the one with the anchors ;)_

He immediately replied –  _Both_  with a devil emoticon before he called Blaine, "Took you long enough."

"I'm paying for my ticket," Blaine replied instead of any pleasantry making Sebastian chuckle.

"Whatever you want, Killer."


	9. Chapter 9

"What is it, Kurt? I'm going on stage in a few minutes," Rachel answered her phone trying not to let her irritation seep in.

"Well hello to you too Rachel. I've called you so many times already, are you avoiding me?"

"No, I was busy."

"Busy doing what that you couldn't pick up any one of my calls?" Kurt asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you… I had forgotten my phone at home today and Brody just got it to me," Rachel had to improvise. Lying wasn't one of her best talents, especially to Kurt.

Thankfully for her, her excuse seemed to work, for now. "Oh… okay, though you don't ever go out without your phone, never mind. Where were you last night? I called you several times and even checked your place; it was locked. Where were you two?"

Shoot. Brody tried to help her by suggesting her to tell the nearest truth about what happened. "Uh… Brody took me out for a surprise dinner, we were out till late." Good save.

"Why didn't you pick my calls then, did you forget your phone last night too?" Kurt asked getting suspicious.

"Kurt, I was on a date and had put my phone on silence so I didn't check it. Now, is there anything important you want to talk about, cause I really have to go."

"I was asking if you had decided about having bridesmaids or not. I need to pick up my outfit accordingly and decide about the guest list," he told her.

"We are still discussing Kurt, I told you that I will inform you this week. Now anything else?" Rachel asked trying to wrap it up before her anger returned and she confronted him about everything that Blaine had told her last night.

Kurt replied oblivious to why Rachel was being curt with him, "Just that you need to give me a final guest list so that I can decide about the seating arrangements and other things."

"Again, we're still deciding. I'll call you later when I'm free, okay?"

"Okay." And Rachel cut the phone before Kurt to say goodbye.

She said looking at her fiancé, "It's taking everything in me to not confront him about the whole manipulation and stalking he has been doing through me."

"I know babe but you have to remember what we promised to Blaine last night. You need to let him handle this on his own and at his pace," Brody reminded her gently. He could understand where Rachel was coming from but at the same time, this wasn't her fight to fight, not yet.

Rachel said taking his hand, "I know but at the same time I'm worried what will happen when Kurt finds out about Blaine and Sebastian. What are we going to do at our wedding? If Blaine's going to be there then Sebastian will most likely be his date and that is not going to go well with Kurt. I don't want that sort of drama there."

"That is definitely a concern. With Britt, and Santana and even Quinn being Blaine and Sebastian's staunch supporters, I'm worried that we need to rethink our guest list," Brody pointed out.

While Rachel and Brody were busy discussing their guest list dilemma, Blaine was getting picked up from his building. But to his surprise, there was no Sebastian in the backseat of the car. Apparently, he was somewhere midtown and they were picking him up on the way to the airport.

"Hi B, you look good. Sorry to keep you waiting," Sebastian said smiling and getting settled in the car.

"Hey Bas and it's fine. And you look good too," Blaine replied leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. He further asked, "What were you doing here?"

Sebastian said pointing up to the building, "actually, this is where Hunter and Tasha live, I was just dropping by one last time. They're flying out to London tonight and speaking of that, would you be my date to their wedding?"

"I'd be honored to," Blaine answered with a smile in return.

"Great."

"It'll be in London, right?"

"Yeah."

"Um… I didn't pack for a wedding or for a trip to London," he reminded him.

"We'll get you something to wear, don't worry." The ease Sebastian answered with, Blaine could only agree, "Okay."

"I'm so happy that you decided to come with me," Sebastian said taking his hand in his. Blaine looked at Sebastian and searched in his face, his eyes for a moment as if he was making sure that what Sebastian had said, he meant it. It helped erase the doubts that Blaine was having about agreeing to his invitation.

"Me too. Thank you for inviting me," Blaine replied with the same honesty and then leaned up to kiss the other man on the cheek. He asked, "So, who else is going to be there apart from Odessa and Demetri?"

"Probably my grandparents, maybe my mom, I don't know exactly. I was just given time and place to be present so I don't know much about the whole thing. But don't worry, I did inform Odessa that you're coming so there will be a place for you."

"And it's your grandparents' place, right?"

"Yeah, as in my mom's parents…" Sebastian then proceeded to give him the lowdown on who could be there and tell him more about his family. He tried to be pretty forthright about how well off each side of his family were and all he could hope that seeing it first-hand wouldn't overwhelm Blaine.

Blaine asked one last time, making sure again, "Are you sure they'll be okay with my presence?"

"Yes Blaine, they'll be perfectly fine with it," Sebastian told him rubbing his face.

"I apologize if I'm annoying you, it's just I've never done this before so soon so fast."

"You're not annoying me B, and I understand where you're coming from. If I was in your shoes, I'd be pretty anxious too. I'm just tired and haven't slept enough," Sebastian told him honestly.

"If you want to take a nap or relax, go ahead and take it, Bas. You don't need to entertain me."

"I think I will take you up on that offer."

"I'll wake you when we get there."

After that Blaine didn't ask any questions letting Sebastian rest beside him. Even when he noticed that they weren't going to LaGuardia or JFK but to Jersey instead, to Teterboro in particular. He decided that he'd just go with the flow remembering Alice's advice from before. And as promised before, when they were near their destination Blaine gently woke Sebastian, "Bas... Bas. Wake up, we're here."

Considering they were flying private and were the last to arrive, they were quickly processed and taken to their plane. Odessa and Demetri were waiting by the stairs and greeted them, "Oooh! Looks who's here. Hey, Blaine."

"Hey, Tri, Odessa," Blaine greeted them back as they hugged.

"Hello! I'm here too," Sebastian said clearly all bright and bushy-tailed after his much-needed nap.

Odessa told him in a teasing tone, "I know, and grandpas are waiting for you and your new beau." She and Sebastian seemed to be having their own private conversation just by their eyes.

"Great." Sebastian declared before taking Blaine's hand and guiding him towards where everyone else was clearly waiting for them. "Come on B, let's go meet everybody. If at any time you feel overwhelmed, just tell me. Okay?"

Blaine just nodded, "I hope I make a good impression."

"You will, I promise. Ready to do this, Killer?" he asked one last time before leading him to where his grandparents were waiting for them.

They were chatting with each other when they noticed Sebastian and Blaine walk up to where they were sitting. Noticing their attention, Sebastian let go of Blaine's hand to hug them both as they stood up.

"Sebastian, Who do we have here?" James, Annalise's father asked looking at Blaine with a welcoming smile.

"This is Blaine, Blaine, meet my grandpa James and his partner, Christopher. Blaine and I started seeing each other recently."

"Hello Blaine, so nice to finally meet you. Both my daughter and my grandson have spoken very highly of you." James told him shaking his hand, which surprised Blaine. Sebastian, he could imagine talking about Blaine highly but his mom, that was a surprise.

Blaine quickly replied courteously, "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Rhodes. Thank you for inviting me into your home and letting me join your vacation."

"You're welcome, Blaine. We hope you enjoy your time with us. We look forward to getting to know you better," Christopher told him graciously on behalf of both himself and James.

"And I you," Blaine replied.

It wasn't much longer when the pilots announced that they were taking off. The conversation continued once they were in the air and all the nerves that Blaine had been feeling earlier seeped out as the time passed.

While the attention was largely on him since he was new in the group, Sebastian and Odessa were doing excellent work keeping the conversation flowing with their banter.

James asked, "So Blaine, how long have you lived in New York?"

"Six years now Mr. Rhodes."

Christopher asked, "And have you been to Martha's Vineyard before?"

"No, but I did go to Nantucket one time for a wedding. Martha's Vineyard is near it, right?" Blaine replied.

"Yes, you're correct."

"Grandpa, you were born in Nantucket, weren't you?" Odessa asked.

"Yes, I was."

She remarked, "And that's why you decided to build a summer home here."

"And because grandpa Chris likes it there," Sebastian chimed in.

"That too," James agreed.

This was another first experience for Blaine, meeting gay grandparents. He had never met any before and it was sweet and adorable and all kinds of cute. Though he had known earlier that Sebastian had two grandpas but he didn't have anything to base his expectations on how they'd be so he didn't know what to expect. But his grandfathers were completely adorable and cool. Blaine made a note to ask Sebastian more about his grandfathers later.

To Blaine's surprise, he found out that it took them less time fly to their destination than it took to drive from his apartment to the airport earlier. The airport at Martha's Vineyard did not have a separate establishment for private jets so it took some time to navigate through and get into the cars that were waiting for them. Thankfully by some miracle nobody had noticed or documented Sebastian or Odessa's presence and they were able to fly under the radar till now when they checked as they were on their way.

As soon as Blaine had stepped out, he could feel the change in the air. It felt clean, crisp and refreshing when it hit his face and all he could do was to take a deep breath and let it all in. He could practically taste the ocean and everywhere his eyes went, he could only see beauty.

On the way, Blaine's eyes were glued outside taking in everything and his enthusiasm made Sebastian fill with hope that this was a right decision. That he hadn't rush anything or been impulsive again. While he had been very cavalier about introducing Blaine to his grandparents and bringing him with, he was every bit concerned about doing it. Of course, he wanted to spend time with Blaine but at the same time, he was worried about giving in too fast too soon again. Yes, Blaine had told him that he loved him but he was still learning to trust him again and he knew that things like that take time and patience. All day he had kept thinking about everything that happened in the span of last 24 hours and while he was sure he wanted to be with Blaine, he was still not ready to let go of his control. He really wanted this to work and Blaine's interaction with his grandparents filled him with the hope that this was a step in the right direction.

After a twenty-minute ride, they reached the estate. Since it was night, Blaine couldn't see much, but he saw that it was a vast, easily spanned across acres and they drove up to a beautiful shingle style home, which was a common style across homes they passed on their way. There was an African-American woman waiting for them who he found out was a local named Tallulah who with her family took care of the home and the estate when it wasn't occupied throughout the year. They were told that dinner was waiting for them as soon as they freshened up so everyone went to do just that.

"This is amazing." Blaine stopped to observe the glass hallway leading to wherever they were going.

Sebastian replied, "It is, isn't it? Especially how the climbers have taken over the glass but not covered it completely. The moonlight can still seep in; it'll look even more beautiful tomorrow in the sunlight."

"Thank you for bringing me here, for inviting me to come. It's already been such an experience and I don't know how I'll ever measure up to all of this."

"You don't have to B, you have your own world to offer, and that's more than enough." The honesty that filtered through Sebastian's eyes made Blaine melt a little.

"When you say things like this, it makes me want to hug you and kiss you at the same time," Blaine replied touching Sebastian's cheek softly with the back of his fingers.

"Who's stopping you?" Sebastian asked with a twinkle in eyes.

"Our hungry stomachs," Blaine replied and as if on cue, his stomach rumbled making both of them laugh.

"Well then, let's change and find what's there to fill them," Sebastian suggested as he took Blaine's hand and led him to where they were staying. "Um… There are two bedrooms so do you wanna have separate room or…?"

"I'm fine with whatever you decide."

He suggested instead, "Let's just keep our luggage in the main bedroom and when we come to sleep, we can decide then."

"Works for me."

"The bathroom's here. You can take this one, I'll go change in the other one," Sebastian said before leaving.

Dinner was a lively affair with everybody dressed down just enjoying each other's company and it made Blaine miss his own grandparents who he hadn't seen since Christmas last year.

Sebastian asked, "How come mom didn't come with us? I was expecting her to be here too."

"She has job interviews this week. And Annalise and your Grand-mère are picking up furniture and artworks too for the townhouse. They'll be here next week. Didn't she tell you last night?" Christopher replied.

"Bastian had other things on his mind last night, grandpa," Odessa chuckled making Sebastian roll his eyes at her insinuation but didn't rise to her bait. Instead, he just observed, "So that's why Grand-mère and Grand-père didn't join us. I'll call them tomorrow to thank for the jet."

By the time their conversation wound up, Odessa was almost dozing off trying to fight to stay awake and so was Sebastian which the elders noticed so they made Demetri and Blaine escort their half-asleep partners to bed. With Sebastian already asleep by the time Blaine had locked up, he decided to sleep beside him instead of thinking about the other bedroom.

Though he was completely relaxed lying beside Sebastian, hearing to the soft sounds of the ocean and Sebastian's soft breath fanning on the pillow, sleep was still eluding him so he decided to think about the date he had promised the other man. He had to come up with a new plan and fast, he didn't want to waste any time. While the options were endless with the beach so near and the lake practically beside him, he didn't know what the place had to offer and at the same time, he didn't want their first date to be in public. Yes, he knew that sooner than later everyone will find out and he'll gladly scream from the rooftops that he was in love with this glorious person beside him but at the same time he didn't want to share him with the rest of the world just yet. They haven't even found their footing as a couple and he's not ready for any external element to mess it all up so any plan he was going to make will be made keeping that in mind.

Next morning when the sun shined in his eyes, a beautiful day awaited him and it brought a smile on his face. He turned his face towards Sebastian to find out that he was awake and looking at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," Sebastian smiled back.

Blaine furrowed still waking up, "Good morning."

"Good morning. Had a good sleep?"

"The best."

Sebastian observed stretching out, "You're in my bed."

Blaine asked shyly, "Is that a problem?" Sebastian just shook his head. "Thought so."

"Do you wanna go to the beach, take a walk?" Sebastian suggested.

"I'd love to."

Clear blue skies and sunlight awaited them as they took Zeus and walked out to the beach. Sebastian wasn't exaggerating when he told him that the house was near the ocean and beside a lake.

Blaine asked, "When was the last time you came here?"

"I think the year I graduated college, yeah that was the last time," Sebastian answered taking a second to recall.

"It is beautiful out here."

"It is."

As soon as Zeus saw water, he took off leaving both of them behind breaking the moment. They chased him as he ran to the water but didn't stop his fun. Since there was nobody else there, they let him run amuck and tire himself out while they watched.

Sebastian asked, "Did you tell anybody other than Nick and Jeff about coming here?"

"Not really. But I did leave a text for my mom just in case. Though now I think I should at least tell the Warblers."

"Or we could just post a picture on the group," he suggested.

"That's a great idea," Blaine said before taking out his phone. They clicked a couple of photos, finally deciding on one where all three of them were in the frame and smiling in a perfect pose.

"It's funny that we have graduated college and now most of us hold jobs yet we still don't have a perfect word for the whole group other than Warblers," Sebastian said as Blaine was posting the picture.

"Hey, once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

"True but there are several new members in the group now," he reminded Blaine.

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, "We'll have to come up with a new name." but then he added, "Or we could just make them honorary Warblers."

"There are too many to make each of them an honorary member B," Sebastian pointed out.

"This is a serious matter. We'll have to discuss this further at our next meeting," Blaine joked.

"We shall."

Blaine said, "Speaking of meeting, Rachel was at your last concert with her fiancé."

"Rachel as in…"

"Young Barbra Streisand, Rachel Berry. Yes, that Rachel," Blaine told him.

"I know which Rachel. What was she doing there? Wasn't she Hummel's best friend and co-leader of anti-Sebastian Smythe club? I'm having trouble imagining her voluntarily coming to my concert," Sebastian said.

"Well she's still Kurt's best friend but she doesn't hate you, Bas. She knows about us and she's fine with it."

Sebastian was still wary with disbelief, "She is?"

"Well she doesn't know everything but she knows the cliff notes version and she's on board with what she knows."

"Wow." The surprise on Sebastian's face made Blaine chuckle. "Though I can still work out how did she ever come to my concert?"

Blaine answered Sebastian's question by telling him what happened after he left the green room on the night of the concert. Sebastian observed, "That explains things. What happened to Kurt's brother? He and Rachel were pretty solid from what I remember."

"Finn died."

"Oh, that's sad."

"It is." Blaine looked out to the ocean remembering the time when he found out about Finn. "She was pretty devastated. Finn's death changed a lot of things but then she met Brody, again."

"Again?" Sebastian looked at Blaine for an explanation.

"That's a story that I think you should hear from them. Rachel suggested that we join them for a double date sometime."

"We could do that but what about…?"

Though Sebastian didn't complete, Blaine knew whom he was alluding to. "I told her about what Kurt has been doing for the past year. I had distanced myself from her so she didn't know what was going on but now she knows and she was shocked to find out."

"As she should be," Sebastian shrugged.

"Yes. Both Brody and Rachel promised that they wouldn't tell him about us till we figure it out or…"

Sebastian completed for him, "until we get photographed together."

"Yep."

"Well since I haven't received any calls or message from anyone till now that means nobody has caught on yet but it's just a matter of time," he told him.

"It is."

Sebastian asked, "What do you want to do about that?"

"I just don't want to burst our bubble, not yet," Blaine answered honestly remembering his last night musings.

But his answer filled Sebastian with fear, "Do you not want to…?"

Seeing Sebastian closing up, Blaine immediately jumped up taking his hand in his, "No, no, no. Nothing like that Bas. No doubt I want the world to know that we're together but at the same time I want to keep this…sacred. I just don't want the scrutiny. I feel like it'll change how we react to one another. Do you get what I'm saying, I don't know if I explained it very well."

"No you explained it just fine and I get it. So how do you want to go about this?"

"How about for now we keep it to all of our family and friends and when we're ready then, we go public. How does that sound?"

"That sounds reasonable. I just don't want this to be like earlier, do you get that?" Sebastian told him. The last thing he wanted to be was somebody's secret and he wouldn't do that again, not even for Blaine.

"I completely do and I want the same thing. I just want this to work so bad that I don't want any other external element to mess it all up."

"I want that too," he agreed as he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

Their kiss was reaffirming, Blaine wanted to erase any doubts that could or did crop up in Sebastian's mind. He poured out his honesty and love in it. "This, us, this means the world to me, Bas," he said as they broke apart to catch their breath.

Sebastian suggested after a while, "Should we go back, get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go. And then we should give Coop a call," Blaine answered.


	10. Chapter 10

"While video calls from you are always welcome little brother, what have I done to have the pleasure of one this morning?" Cooper asked looking around in the frame so that he could guess from where and why Blaine had called today.

And lo and behold, he got his answer when Sebastian entered the frame to sit beside Blaine, "You bet on us, Cooper."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Cooper asked animated as he noticed both the boys smiling at each other and him.

"What do you think?" Blaine prompted.

"About fucking time, Blainey," he cheered.

"Seriously Cooper," Blaine rolled his eyes at the silly nickname but he couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reaction. He looked like his favorite team just won the world championship and Blaine had never seen his brother so fucking happy for him. Well, maybe when he got divorced Kurt or he graduated, maybe then.

Cooper asked once he calmed down a bit, "Please tell me somebody made a video or at least clicked pictures of the moment."

"I'm sure there'll be something for you. We'll ask around and send it to you," Sebastian answered.

"Do that."

And then Blaine noticed something change in Cooper's expression boding that whatever he was going to say next would embarrass him more and he didn't disappoint. "So Mr. Smythe, what are your intentions towards my beloved little brother?" His question made Blaine want to facepalm himself.

"I'm going to kidnap him and keep him as my personal pleasure slave in my tall dark tower in the sky for the rest of his life Mr. Anderson," Sebastian replied in the same dry tone with a roll of his eyes not rising to Cooper's bait and shocking Blaine beyond belief. If Cooper's question had embarrassed him, Sebastian's answer had him blushing from his tip to toe.

"Kinky." Cooper said looking at Blaine's still slightly opened and shocked face, "at least now you'll get the sex you deserve little brother."

"I hate you, two," Blaine said pushing Sebastian to the side since he couldn't touch Cooper. His actions didn't do much other than making the other two dissolve in laughter at his embarrassment.

"No, you love us Blainey," Cooper said when he finally got control of his laughing fit. To which Blaine just grumbled crossing his arms petulantly, "fine, I hate you Coopy." That didn't work out well as the other two just dissolved in laughs again.

Cooper asked since he had yet to guess where they were from the background, "So, where are you two? Looking at the background, it doesn't look like you're in New York."

"We're not in New York. We're at Bas's grandparents' summer home in Martha's Vineyard, Coop."

"Ooh! Fancy." He teased, "Bas…? We're already using nicknames now, are we?"

"Only I get to do that," Blaine told him firmly pointing at himself. And Sebastian supplied without losing a beat, "I'm still Sebastian."

"Touchy."

"Speaking of touchy, whose phone is getting charged beside you?" Sebastian asked not letting Cooper win. He had noticed the phone earlier but didn't comment. But now, he felt it was a fair game.

It looked like Blaine had the same idea, "and don't lie and say that it's yours. We both know you're not into manga."

"Um…" seeing his brother hesitate, he felt a tiny bit bad for putting him on the spot but then Cooper muted them and seemed to be talking to someone who was out of the frame. Then they saw a beautiful woman come and join Cooper and he unmuted them, "Blaine, Sebastian, meet Nicole. Nicole, this is my brother Blaine and his boyfriend, Sebastian. You guys are boyfriends now, right?"

They just shrugged looking at each other but soon enough their attention was back on the new person. Cooper told them about Nicole; she seemed shy at first but was handling the sudden meeting quite well. They talked for a while getting to know each other. Blaine asked, "how long have you two been dating?"

"About a month," Nicole answered with a smile.

"And have you told mom and dad, Coop?"

Cooper shook his head in negative and then asked, "you?"

"Not yet but we will, soon," Blaine answered taking Sebastian's hand and gently squeezing it. When the brothers started talking about their parents, Sebastian and Nicole smiled at each other, sharing some sort of newfound camaraderie of being involved with the now squabbling duo. They talked for a while, discussing what was going on in each other's lives before they decided to meet up soon, and then ending the call.

"Nicole seemed sweet," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, very… normal. I can't even imagine how did they ever meet. Normally the girls Cooper goes for are so…" Blaine didn't finish his thought.

So Sebastian guessed, "Hollywood?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"Maybe he's trying something new. They seemed to be very in tune with each other for just meeting a month before."

"They did. I hope she sticks around."

Sebastian shrugged, "well, time will tell."

There was something in Sebastian's body language that made Blaine ask, "What is it, Bas?" He looked he wanted to say something but was in two minds if he should so Blaine prodded making Sebastian look at him.

For a moment Sebastian thought to just brush it away but then he closed his eyes briefly before saying, "Every relationship I've ever had has ended disastrously." He mentally ticked off each single one of them. "And to even entertain the thought of any type of relationship with you – other than an arms-length friendship is the slipperiest slope." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "And therein lies the madness."

Sebastian's direct blunt honesty floored him. Blaine didn't know what to think or reply so Sebastian continued, "that being said, I don't know how this is going to work out and I'm not sure how we'll fare but promise me that if at any point of time, you want to leave you'll tell me. Just tell me and leave but please don't blindside me."

Blaine understood why Sebastian said what he did. While he didn't know the whole story about Sebastian's last breakup aside from the eavesdropping he had done but he did remember his own actions from high school and they were well in line with why Sebastian was asking him this. It made him feel guilty all over again but at the same time he knew that it wasn't Sebastian's intention so he just said, "I promise." He wasn't asking for much and Blaine agreed that he wanted the same from the other man. "You promise me the same Bas."

Sebastian replied with the same conviction, "I do."

While Blaine appreciated the moment and the progress they had, he wanted to go back to their normal light conversation so he asked lounging back on the chaise by the pool, "Now, what are we doing today?"

And it looked like Sebastian was onboard with that as he asked, "do you wanna go out for ice cream and a bike ride?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They were going inside when Demetri stopped them and asked, "Are you two going out?"

"Yeah. Wanna come along?"

Sebastian told him, "We're taking the bikes out for ice cream."

"Give us fifteen minutes and we'll meet you out," Odessa said getting up.

They spent the whole day biking around the town, eating several homemade ice-cream cones and fresh seafood. Paddleboarding in the lake was proposed and plans to take out the yacht soon were also made. They just biked around not stopping anywhere for long, just taking in the sights and having fun exploring the estate.

When Sebastian woke up in the evening after a nap, it was already dark outside. He looked around to find Blaine but all he found was a note on his pillow in Blaine's handwriting.

**_Come by the pool at 8 – B x_ **

_P.S. Don't forget your swimsuit, just in case we decide to take a dip ;)_

It seemed that Blaine had planned something and when he checked the time, Sebastian had only about an hour till 8 to get ready. He was in half mind to go out and check what Blaine was doing but he didn't. Instead, he decided to take a long shower before getting ready that evening.

Time had slipped away as his shower had run rather long, Sebastian made his way back into his bedroom closet with a towel around his waist and other drying his hair. Once he was in front of his closet, he realized he had no clue as to what he should wear except for the swimsuit. Surely, he wasn't going to wear just that. He contemplated calling Blaine to find out but then decided to just wing it. It was in that moment he understood why girls often bitch about not knowing what to wear. He tried several shirts before finally deciding on one. After buttoning his shirt, folding the sleeves back, and rolling up his chinos casually, Sebastian styled his hair keeping an eye on the time.

Considering the way Blaine was feeling, he took a deep breath as he waited for Sebastian to come. Looking around, he felt good with how everything was looking. The food looked great, so did all the decorations. He just hoped he had made the right decision by doing it this way. Soon enough he noticed Sebastian walking through the glass hallway by the corner of his eye so he went to the door, smoothing out his shirt one last time and putting on his best smile.

"What is all this?" Sebastian asked as Blaine noticed how incredible he looked.

"Our first date. Dinner and movie." Blaine replied still looking at him.

"Classic but with a twist," Sebastian noted as he looked around noticing the white screen and tea lights by the pool. Blaine had transformed the whole area that it worked beautifully with the night and gave a perfect ambiance.

"You look fantastic Bas," Blaine said as he walked up to Sebastian.

"Thank you, but is that really surprising, Killer?"

"No," Blaine replied with a smile. "You always look great."

"You look pretty hot yourself, cute tie by the way. Haven't seen this in a while." Sebastian said as he leaned down to drop a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Well I was feeling pretty preppy so pulled out one," Blaine replied as they broke apart. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with powder blue shorts and a matching bowtie with small anchors in the detailing. He had let his suspenders hang on the side instead of putting them up and was looking every bit preppy as he was aiming for. He took Sebastian's hand to lead him, "would you like something to drink?"

"I'd love to." Sebastian answered as he looked around to see around as he asked, "how did you arrange all of this? And where is everyone else?"

"I had help and everyone else is out on their own dates. Now come on, our date awaits."

"Lead the way, Killer."

They sat down to have dinner first and it looked like they had quite a spread complementing the rather romantic atmosphere very well. Blaine asked as they were having the main course, "so how is the food?"

"It's delicious. Did you cook?"

"I made the pasta."

"Like I said, it's delectable. You seem to know your way around the kitchen, Killer," Sebastian said taking a sip of his drink.

"I like cooking. It's one of the things that I enjoy a lot. What about you?"

"Me? Other than assembling a sandwich and microwaving stuff with strict instructions, I'm utterly hopeless in the kitchen," he told him honestly.

Blaine chuckled, "So there is something you cant do."

"There is a lot I cant do, B."

"Like what?" Blaine prompted him.

"Like… stitching, I don't know," Sebastian answered still trying to come up with something.

Blaine said, "So if your button pops out, you don't know how to stitch it back." Sebastian just shrugged. "How have you survived till now?" Blaine continued.

"There is a reason I have a housekeeper B," Sebastian replied with mirth.

"I met her, she seemed like a nice lady."

"Miss Lily is the best. I think we should thank her next time we see her," he said remembering the day Blaine had come to his apartment out of the blue.

"We should. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been able to see you that day." Blaine agreed reminiscing but then asked, "How did she know my name. You never told me about that Bas."

"We came across old photographs just a couple of days before. I told her about you, she must've remembered you from them," Sebastian replied.

"It feels like a lifetime since then."

"It does." He agreed and then continued, "I'm glad you came." Sebastian's statement wasn't just for that day; it was also for coming with him on tour and then for this trip.

But Blaine didn't miss a beat as he sang lightening up the mood and making Sebastian laugh, " _you cast a spell on me_ …"

"I think that performance was the turning point for me. I saw you in a different light that day," Blaine said as he cupped the other man's cheek gently.

Sebastian told him turning his head gently to kiss Blaine's palm gently, "It was a turning point for me too but in a completely different way."

From that point on, they began to talk more about everything that came to their minds. Travel, food, college, movies. Sebastian's life had certainly been more glamorous since leaving Ohio. He had done a cross-country road trip with Dave and Hunter before going to college and then he had traveled Europe during college breaks. As for Blaine, his tales weren't that worldly yet he recounted his annual trips with Warblers with the same excitement. Sebastian was impressed to find out that Blaine didn't give up on his Dalton friends even when Kurt disliked them so much.

"I think your absence brought us far closer than before," Blaine said thinking about the trips he had taken with his Dalton friends.

"I'm glad it had some positive effect."

He told Sebastian squeezing his hand gently, "they missed you a lot Bas, everyone did especially Trent."

"I know he's a fan."

"No, even before you become famous. He and Thad would talk about you a lot. I didn't know that you and Trent were that close."

"Well we liked the same person, it either brings people close or the complete opposite," Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly.

Blaine asked in surprise, "Trent liked me?"

"Come on B, you can't be that clueless. Trent had a huge crush on you even before I or even Hummel was in the picture," Sebastian told him.

"Wow, I honestly never… I always thought he liked me because he was figuring out how to be gay and I was out so…" Blaine was still dumbfounded.

Sebastian snorted, "That didn't make even a lick of sense."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? He has David and I have you. And we would've never worked out, he's too…" Blaine said trying to find the right words.

"Goody two shoes for you," Sebastian supplied.

"Something like that."

"You know, I tried to set him up with Dave once but at that time Trent wasn't out and it felt like a step backward for Dave so I didn't," he told him.

"Sebastian Smythe, resident match-maker. Are the fishes flying yet?" Blaine giggled.

"Oh hello, Killer. I'll gladly inform you that I have one…two…and three successful matches under my belt," Sebastian said counting on his fingers.

"Really? Care to tell me about them," Blaine asked getting intrigued.

"Dave and Andrew, though I just played wingman. Then there's Hunter and Tasha and then my parents."

"Your parents?"

"My mom was vice principal at my boarding school in England. I had a huge hand in setting her up with my father."

"You know I'm still kind of amazed how you were able to keep it a secret that you were related to Headmistress Rhodes," Blaine told him.

"Well she didn't marry my father until before our senior year and after that, it just felt redundant to tell everybody. It would've changed how everyone treated me and/or her at Dalton and I didn't want that especially after what I had done in the junior year. Everyone would've started making assumptions that she gave me unfair advantages and I didn't want to do that to her considering she didn't know about my involvement till the senior year," Sebastian told truthfully.

"I can understand that. But I remember that she used to talk about you like you were already her son."

"Just because she wasn't married to my father didn't mean she hadn't been my mom for years. She has been and always will be more of a parent to me than my father can ever dream to be." The conviction in Sebastian's voice made Blaine feel guilty a little, they needed to talk about what his mother had said to him earlier. Clearly, her opinion carried a lot of weight and Sebastian should know about his conversation with her.

"I glad you have her." Blaine said before taking a sip of his wine before changing the topic, "What about Hunter and Tasha?"

Sebastian answered, "Tasha used to be a tour manager for Odessa's band. Hunter asked me to set him up with her which I did."

From there they were able to pick up the light conversation again. The whole evening, they had kept touching each other, playing along teasing yet pulling back from some imaginary line and testing waters. Clearly, both of them didn't have a lack of desire for each other in any aspect.

While they were finishing up with their dessert that evening, Blaine looked over at Sebastian before wiping up a bit of chocolate off his upper lip. "Are you enjoying yourself so far Bas?"

"I am, are you?"

"I most definitely am."

"So, with the dinner being done, which movie are we going to watch now?" Sebastian asked before taking another bite.

"I have two options, choose the one you'd like to watch. I'm fine with either," Blaine told him. Sebastian left to set up the movie while he took that time to clean up the dinner and get settled by the pool.

Blaine said as he saw Sebastian coming back, "good choice."

"I can say the same," Sebastian said noticing that Blaine has taken off his shoes, his bowtie and popped open a couple of buttons. He asked, "Am I supposed to be similarly dressed for this Killer?"

Blaine said giving him a salacious smile complete with an arched brow before turning away, "You can if you want to."

"God, this ass of yours should come with its own warning. It drives me fucking nuts," Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine towards him by one of his suspenders. His lips colliding in a feverish pitch as Blaine's hands snaked around his neck pulling him down and grounding himself. Sebastian's hands were pulling him up, squeezing his ass, groaning as they lost control to the tension that was brewing between them all evening.

While it was easy to cross the line, Blaine didn't want to do it just yet. He didn't want Sebastian thinking that this is all he wanted to do. While he knew that nobody could make Sebastian do anything he didn't want, he also remembered Sebastian's confession about him. So Blaine said trying to catch his breath breaking apart, "Bas…the movie."

"Fuck the movie," Sebastian spat out with his eyes wild with desire.

"No, we're not fucking the movie. We're going to have the date as I planned. Even you don't get to change that and then if you play your cards right, you might get to what you wish by the end of the night," Blaine said firmly putting the last part up to chance.

"Putting out at the first date? What have you done with my doe-eyed bashful schoolboy Blaine?" Sebastian asked once he got himself under control.

"You corrupted him, Bas."

"Oh! please Killer, I just nurtured what was always there. Might I recall, you were the one who wanted to tie me up and had a penchant for dirty talk," he reminded him.

"You know you just contradicted yourself."

"Yeah, I do. Come on, there's a movie that needs to be watched," Sebastian said as he took off his own shoes getting comfortable beside Blaine in the cabana.

The end credits started rolling out as Blaine asked turning towards looking up at Sebastian, "so did you enjoy what we did tonight, Bas?"

"I most certainly did, you managed to reinvent the whole dinner and a movie classic date, B," he said as he leaned down to kiss Blaine.

"Well the night's not over yet, what do you say we take off the rest of our clothes and get into the water."

"I'd say what are we waiting for?" Sebastian said as he let Blaine go so that he could stand.

Blaine's breath was snatched away when Sebastian took off his shirt, his eyes zeroing on the infamous piercing which was currently glinting in the dim light. It had been the center of attention of several of his jerk off sessions. Somehow in the last two days he hadn't seen it face to face and now it was taking every bit of his control to stop himself from touching it now that he could.

He asked his mouth suddenly dry as he licked his lips to wet them, "can I?" Sebastian just shrugged. "You don't know how many times I wanted to do this. Fuck you're sexy, Bas." Blaine said as his fingers ghosted over leaving goose bumps in anticipation, not touching as he savored the moment. He lifted his head up to see Sebastian breathing deeply waiting for him to make the first move. He pushed him a bit still kissing him - Sebastian felt the edge of the daybed behind his legs as he sat down and Blaine proceeded to straddle him not breaking the contact of his lips.

"All those times you would parade around without shirts, flaunting yourself making me lose my mind, driving me crazy, you brat. You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Blaine said as Sebastian felt his hands touching him everywhere at once and he reciprocated just the same.

He said squeezing Blaine's ass with one hand and pulling him down with another, "you had your fucking ass to blame. All those shorts, you knew how much I like that ass, and so I returned the favor."

"You don't know how many nights I've jerked off to you and now I get to touch this, you. Fuck," Blaine declared as he rubbed Sebastian's nipple, which seemed to be very sensitive as he groaned and threw his head back. Blaine dove right in to kiss the skin there, leaving bruises behind as he ground himself on the other man.

"How about we take this inside if we're going to do this?" Sebastian suggested.

"Do you want to do this? Tonight?" Blaine asked sobering up a bit. He saw that his question suddenly sobered up Sebastian who looked away a for a second before suggesting, "maybe we should cool off a bit, you know."

"What better way than to jump right in the water," Blaine said. While he would've liked to continue on the path they were, he also realized that they were going back to the same pattern as they did in high school. He knew once they'd have sex, it would change everything, and tonight shouldn't be about that.

They floated around in the pool, lying side-by-side looking at the night sky. It had been ages since Blaine did that, so much so that he couldn't even remember when was the last time he just laid around to watch the stars. "I don't even remember the last time I star-gazed or went to the planetarium."

"Well, we already remedied the first problem. How about when we go back, I take you to the planetarium," Sebastian said turning to kiss his hair.

"It's a date."

With as much as the two had talked in the past and earlier in the night, they just lied back on the float, relaxed and just enjoyed each other's company. It was exactly what they both wanted and needed at that moment. To know that they still understood each other and had the perfect chemistry they always had, sexually and otherwise, was a relief.

"I am having the best time. Thank you for planning this date the way you did, B. This has been wonderful, start to finish," Sebastian told him.

"You think so?" Blaine said turning to look at him.

"I do, don't you?"

"I do too, but I know what could make it much more wonderful."

"What is that?"

"This." Blaine rolled over and then leaned down to kiss Sebastian. Soon one of Sebastian's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and the other snaked into his curls as he tightened around him. While they kissed, they had no idea that they weren't alone anymore, as one of the other two couples had come back from their own date and was watching feeling happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! The first date is done. How did I do? Do tell me if you liked it in comments or if you didn't. And don't forget to leave kudos too. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How're you doing? I'm just writing in to inform you that my house is getting major renovation so it's going to be chaotic for a while and I won't be able to post any chapters for sometime. But I'll be back soon. Till then, here's the next chapter. :)

His presence on the island wasn't a secret for long after their first excursion into the town, which made Sebastian decide to keep a low profile. This was a vacation and he was done with people and fortunately, he could have that, as the estate was quite vast, idyllic, and far out.

The foursome preferred doing off-road stuff on Chappaquiddick Island and enjoying the slow-paced life that Chilmark and Aquinnah had to offer instead of going to the much crowded and touristy 'down' island. Fortunately, Not many of their 'up' island activities were reported after that.

And with the success of their first date, Blaine and Sebastian got more comfortable and open to each other. And when it was his chance to plan a date, Sebastian surprised Blaine with a picnic by the lake. It was a hit – they took out the kayaks; explored around and found a lily pond with turtles and fishes on the other side of the lake. With great food supplied from the cook, they spent the whole afternoon relaxing.

Over the course of next few days, they spent time just hanging out enjoying each other's company, getting to know each other better, discovering the men they had become over the years. On the other hand, they had yet to have sex. They could easily take off each other's clothes, get naked, and do it. They could do it at any time and all the time. There was no lack of lust and passion between the two. But they didn't. What mattered more was opening up and letting each other in - to let each other into their thoughts, spirits, fears, future, hopes, dreams.

But that didn't mean they had shied away from exploring and satisfying each other by other means. Sebastian found out that Blaine had become very open with his advances unlike in the past when he only let out his much sexier side in the confines of four walls. It excited him that he was the one who had let out the figurative beast all those years ago. He liked how by the flip of a switch Blaine could turn from the cool and calm boy next door to the sexually empowered person who just knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to take it. On several occasions, Blaine was the instigator and Sebastian liked it as well as enjoyed it.

They were sitting on the porch looking at the lake at the distance. When Blaine said taking a sip of the wine that he had opened, "It is beautiful out here; you can actually feel the silence of night here."

"This is why I wanted to come out here," Sebastian replied. They sat in comfortable silence covered in the warm afghan for the longest time before he asked, "B, do you think you would've come to find me someday had you not found out that I had moved to the city that day?"

"I think so. No, I believe I would've, sooner than later. Finding out that you were so close gave me the extra push and a sign that I had to do it. And I know I didn't take the best route to find you but I'm happy I did what I did. I don't regret it," Blaine told him.

"Me too," he agreed, taking a sip from Blaine's glass.

The other thing Blaine had started doing or better yet resumed was saying 'I love you' to Sebastian in different ways other than the obvious. He knew that he had to give Sebastian time to say it back and he didn't want to pressure him into saying it so he just started to 'Princess Bride' it again. Sebastian had all the time in the world to be ready for it but Blaine wasn't going to stop professing his love to him in the meantime.

While they had talked a lot in the past months since reconnecting, they had been quite shy of talking about anything serious but now they were tackling even the heavy stuff. They knew if they wanted it to work, they needed to learn how to communicate better since that had been the key to their failure in the past.

"I'm glad that you didn't lose the sight of yourself in all of this B. I'm proud of you," Sebastian said rubbing Blaine's ankle. Blaine's feet were lying in his lap – Sebastian was sitting on the other end while he was lying on the couch. They were talking about how Blaine dealt with his separation and divorce from Kurt and everything that happened in the past year since then. Therapy was also brought up since it had been detrimental in Blaine getting his life back on track.

"Warblers were a great help too, especially Jeff and Nick. They made sure I didn't lose myself with everything that was going on around me. I can't even tell you how thankful I am for the number of times they ran interference between me and Kurt," Blaine told him.

"Was the situation with Hummel that bad?" Sebastian asked gently. While Blaine had told him bits and pieces, he still didn't know the whole story, but still, he said, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's okay."

"No, I don't want to hide anything from you," Blaine replied before proceeding to tell the other man about everything that happened. "He was relentless. At first, he apologized thinking that it would change my mind but when he saw that it wasn't making any headway, he started throwing out speculations and accusations that I had cheated too. You know that I would never cheat after what happened in high school."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me B."

"But I do. If we want this to work, we do need to talk about it."

"Blaine we both know that what happened in high school was a one-time thing. You were drunk, he was a stranger, and it was just a make-out. I saw how cut up you were about it for months, I was there for the aftermath, and I saw how bad you felt about it."

"I would never do that to you," Blaine told Sebastian sitting up now.

"I believe you," Sebastian said kissing the back of Blaine's palm softly.

Blaine completed telling him about how Kurt manipulated in the court and they had to attend court-mandated therapy for months, which clearly didn't work. He told him about how Kurt tagged and dragged him, his friends and anybody involved in his life in the court so much so that Blaine had to ask everyone to stop coming to support him in court. Finally, after months and multiple court visits, they were divorced. By the time Blaine was done, he had shed a few tears, which was a testament to how tough the whole ordeal had been for him.

With everything Blaine had revealed, Sebastian didn't want to push for more but a lot of questions had propped up in his mind. He could either ask them now and be done with it or try later but fortunately for him, Blaine made the decision. "If you have anything you want to ask Bas, then you can. I'll answer as much as I can."

"Do you think if you would've still divorced him had you not found out about the cheating?" he asked gently taking time to put the words correctly.

"I think so. Sooner than later, it would've happened. We just stopped working as a couple even long before I caught him. Catching him that day was just the catalyst, the straw that broke the camel's back. He and I became completely different people long before that. In essence, I was unhealthily dependent on him for a long time and once I started finding my own self instead of giving in, we just stopped working. I think if it wasn't for Santana and Brittany's wedding, we would've never gotten married!"

Blaine noticed that his declaration made Sebastian flinch and he immediately remembered that Sebastian had witnessed him marrying Kurt. He could only imagine how Sebastian must've felt seeing that especially when he wasn't ready or didn't have a clue that it was going to happen beforehand. On top of the ridiculous proposal that he had asked Sebastian to be a part of, witnessing him marrying to someone else must've hurt. "I'm so very sorry that you had to witness that," Blaine said.

He wanted to say more but Sebastian just brushed him off, "let's just say that was the last thing I had expected to witness that day."

"What the fuck was I thinking?" Blaine said running his hand through his hair. "Better, why wasn't I thinking? My parents were so fucking mad at me, especially my dad. I thought my coming out was bad, let me tell you, it paled in comparison when he found out that I got married to Kurt without informing anybody."

"What about your mom?"

"She was disappointed but she came around. Cooper was pretty pissed too. In a way, all the progress that we had over the years was washed away since we stopped talking for almost a year. But it got better and begrudgingly Kurt was a big reason for that. Once Coop and mom were okay, dad also came around but as soon as I asked him to find out a divorce lawyer for me, he was over the moon. I'm sure he was physically trying to stop himself from saying 'I told you so'."

"What can you say, father's intuition, right?" Sebastian shrugged.

Blaine nodded before saying, "there is something I need to tell you, Bas."

"I'm all ears, B."

"You remember the charity benefit in Columbus, the one which your mom organized with my mom." Sebastian nodded before Blaine continued; "your mom said something to me and… I…"

"What did she say?" he prompted Blaine when he didn't finish.

"She asked me to keep a distance from you, to just be your friend," Blaine told him.

"Well, you clearly didn't do as she asked." Blaine couldn't gauge what Sebastian was thinking from his face or his body language so he waited for him to continue.

Sebastian took his hand and squeezed it gently, "B, listen to me. My mom was just being a mom. She knows that we're dating now and she's fine with it. She has always liked you. You should know she was the one who first told me about you when I joined Dalton. If you're worried that she won't accept you then put that thought away. She's completely fine with us dating and even if she wasn't, I wouldn't have cared."

While Blaine let out an internal sigh of relief and was happy to hear that, he said, "I think you're wrong. You care about her opinion more than anybody else's."

"Well I do but some things are off-limits. Had she said that she didn't think my decision was right, I would've thought about it again. But I don't think I would've changed anything," Sebastian told him.

Still, Blaine asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure." He declared as Blaine leaned over to kiss him as he said, "good."

"Can I ask something else?" Sebastian said.

"Of course you can, Bas."

"Is he the reason why you don't want us to be seen in the public?" Sebastian paused to look at Blaine before continuing, "I know he has stopped being a nuisance since you fed him that fake story and once he finds out that we're dating, he's going to go bonkers."

"Well, you're right that once Kurt finds out about us, he's going to lose his mind. All his conspiracy theories will essentially come true but no, he's not the main reason. I'll be lying if I said he doesn't play a part in wanting that but at the same time, he's not the only reason. And it was never a fake story, I did fell in love and have moved on." Blaine told him truthfully, "I just want us to have some time to be together as a couple and know where we stand together."

Sebastian searched his face for the longest time before saying, "I apologize if I'm making you feel forced or something of that sort. It's just I… I want to move forward, not backward."

"I know and I promise you, we are moving forwards, Bas. I want the same thing," Blaine replied honestly.

They were out on the beach when Odessa asked pointing, "Are you really growing out the beard, Bastian?" They had gone out to the beach almost every day – working on their tans in peace since it was private beach and it was quite secluded.

Sebastian asked lowering his sunglasses with his finger on the bridge of his nose, "why? Does it not suit me?"

"No, nothing like that. I don't think I've ever seen you with it, it looks fine," she told him.

Blaine commented looking down, "I think it looks great, Bas." He had been reading a novel while Sebastian was lying with his head in Blaine's lap.

"That's it. I'm growing it out," Sebastian declared comically on Blaine's approval.

"Until Hunter's wedding, right? I don't think Tasha's gonna appreciate it in her wedding photos as much as Blaine here does," Demetri commented. To which Blaine threw out joking, "You have my permission to shave it off then Bas."

"Oh! I need your permission now, I didn't know that." Sebastian pinched his side teasing him and laughing.

One night, the four of them attended the annual Grand Illumination event and then the fireworks festival. Somehow just because Sebastian did not take Zeus with him, nobody recognized him in a baseball cap, shades, and a hoodie and he had gone unnoticed. Blaine was sure the beard helped too. That garnered a great laugh when they came back.

After their talk about keeping their relationship status secret, for the time being, the two took care of their interaction when they went out. Sebastian's simple disguise worked wonders as nobody even noticed him without his trusty sidekick. While he felt awkward, vulnerable, and all in all naked without Zeus, it was mostly fine after a couple of times. Blaine took his role of being his sidekick in strides, being very serious about it. One night they sneaked out to get the famous Back Door donuts and apple fritters. And with the success of his disguise yet again, Sebastian and Blaine went out and about once in a while and were able to fly under the radar being a couple. Even those pictures that made their way online – posted here and there, Blaine hadn't been mentioned in any of them prominently with their secret still being a secret.

They even did the little touristy things for Blaine and Demetri's sake since it was their first time at Martha's Vineyard like visiting the 'Jaws' beach where the two did the customary jump off the bridge. They drove across the Gingerbread Cottages in Oak Bluffs, went to the Gay Head Cliffs, and the lighthouse and a lot more. The whole island was lined with shingle style homes and pink-blue hydrangeas in the lawns was preppy to a T. Blaine's bowties and sweaters felt right at home and he wore them on several occasions when he went out for dinner.

One weekend, Sebastian and Odessa's grandparents, James and Christopher took them out to brunch and a match at the local golf club. Over the days Blaine got to know them better. Sebastian told him that they had been childhood friends but only became a couple years after James's wife, Clarisse's death. James and Clarisse had been high school sweethearts and they married young and had children soon after. But then Clarisse died and James never remarried or found love again until Christopher came back from London. James found out that he was attracted to Christopher and to men which turned out to be the best mid-life crisis James could ever have and they had been together for over a thirty years now and still going strong. They were still young and healthy, unlike his own grandparents. Both of the men were very successful and accomplished in their careers and they loved and supported their children and grandchildren a lot. The numerous photos lining their home was a testament to that. Hearing their story made Blaine wish for having the same with Sebastian someday. Even though they had been together for only a handful of days but the romantic in him could already see it happening in the future.

They were tinkling on the piano another day when Odessa asked, "Bastian, which song are you performing at Hunter and Tasha's wedding?"

"It's a secret. And you can tell Tasha to stop snooping. I'm not revealing anything," Sebastian replied. Odessa was Natasha's maid of honor while Sebastian was Hunter's best man.

She replied, "well she's having nightmares about her entrance and I don't know how to handle that."

"Why particularly about her entrance?" Blaine asked intrigued.

"Tasha didn't want the traditional wedding entrance music, she asked me to do something for her. So I recorded something and it's a surprise. Let's just say now that she doesn't have anybody to boss around, she's turning into a bridezilla and you know the rest," Sebastian told him before turning towards Odessa, "tell her to wait till the rehearsal dinner, it's not that far away."

"Can I have a sneak-peek?" Blaine whispered to him.

To which Sebastian smirked, "are you asking for an exclusive preview, Killer?"

He shrugged, "I guess I am."

"Well under the boyfriend benefits plan, I'll do you one better and give you an exclusive live preview," Sebastian told him happily before he excused himself to receive a call. The three continued talking till Odessa said looking at Blaine, "Blaine, will you sing the song you sang to Bastian the night of the concert? I don't think I've heard it before." "It was an original, D," Sebastian told her before Blaine could answer without taking his eyes off whatever he was doing. "You don't have to if you don't want to, B."

"No, it's fine," Blaine said as he went to pick up Demetri's acoustic guitar. After a couple of tries getting comfortable on it, he started singing the song he had written for Sebastian.

Odessa said as she clapped once Blaine was done, "that was beautiful Blaine." She could see that the song was clearly written for her brother who still hadn't said anything but he looked quite moved.

Demetri said, "Yeah, you should join us next time we decide to jam."

"I said the same thing," was all Sebastian said smiling.

"No, thank you. I'm going to stick to what I already know," Blaine declared.

Sebastian countered, "don't be modest, you know your music B."

"Why does it feel like we've already done this? Wait a second, we have," Blaine chuckled.

"I'm not kidding," Sebastian said with an expression saying –  _don't be a smartass._

"I know, I'll think about it."

"I won't take no for an answer this time. One way or another, I'm going to get you in the recording studio with me." Sebastian replied with a confidently.

Demetri asked, "are you coming with us to London, Blaine?"

"I am." He answered him before turning to look at Sebastian, "though I didn't pack with a trip to London in mind yet Bas here has said that he'll work something out."

"How about we take the yacht back to New York?" Sebastian suggested looking at Odessa instead of replying to Blaine. Clearly, he was working out at a plan.

She clarified, "you mean sail there?"

"Yeah. Grandpas sailed it out here, they'll take it back so why don't we take it back."

"We could do that. Maybe go to Nantucket and Rhode Island, stop there for a day or two," she threw out suggestions.

"Exactly."

Odessa shrugged, "Sure."

"See, problem solved," Sebastian declared looking at Blaine. Blaine just rolled his eyes fondly at the other man's smug expression not even bothering to reply since both Sebastian and Odessa were already busy making plans. Odessa asked already on the phone with James, "Grandpa is asking when do you want to go back?"

"In a day or two."

She told him before getting off the phone, "He said fine and asked to give him an itinerary for the captain."

"Let's make one then," Sebastian replied rubbing his hands looking like an evil scientist.

"Not to rain down on your parade but aren't your parents coming out here this weekend, babe?" Demetri asked who had been quietly watching till now.

Odessa answered while surfing on her iPad, "no, plans changed." And Sebastian added in, "Something came up so now everyone's going to Hamptons instead, they even shifted the Labor day White party there."

"Oh, okay." Both Blaine and Demetri were in the same boat, letting the other two run with it while just taking the backseat, which seemed to be becoming the norm.

Blaine asked when they were alone finally. "So, exclusive live preview?"

Sebastian asked with a raised brow, "not wasting any time huh."

Blaine just shook his head impatiently smiling impishly so Sebastian just walked up to the piano shaking his head and the younger man started playing. The composition was new; Blaine hadn't heard it before, an original then. He had expected Sebastian to sing but he didn't yet the piece was just as amazing and moving. It was perfect for the occasion and the couple for whom it was written and Sebastian looked otherworldly playing it. His long lean fingers glided through the ivory and black keys and they hit all the right notes in Blaine's heart. His words conveyed the same when Sebastian hit the final note, "that was… I don't have words, Bas. I think Tasha's going to love it, I did. She doesn't have anything to worry about. It'll fit perfectly to the occasion. And I know I've said this before but you play beautifully."

"Thank you."

"Is this just a piano piece or are there lyrics too?"

"Just the piano. Maybe someday I'll the words for it, who knows," Sebastian shrugged.

"I think they'll be just as beautiful." Blaine asked, "are you performing it live at the wedding or…?"

"I don't know if there'll be a piano available at the venue. This was one of the things that I needed to talk to Hunter that day so it's still up in the air but I have a perfectly recorded copy if it doesn't work out. Plus as the best man, I don't know if it would've worked out the other way," Sebastian told him.

"It'll be fine either way."

While Blaine's approval meant the world to Sebastian since he hadn't shared the piece with anyone yet and he had started feeling nervous about ruining Tasha's big day but he needed to stop thinking about it now before the nerves came back in. He asked Blaine looking trying to take off the attention from himself, "So, other than that song, have you written any other songs, B?"

"I wrote some pieces over the years for college. Do you want to hear them?" Blaine asked smiling. Generally, Blaine was very guarded about sharing his music with anyone but with Sebastian, he wanted to share it all.

"Of course. Do you even have to ask?"

Blaine proceeded to share some of the songs he had written over the years, starting with the ones that everybody had told him were good. Sebastian listened to him not taking his attention off of him, clearly enjoying himself, which made Blaine feel confident about them.

"Now, we definitely need to get you in the recording studio, B. Those need to be on a disk ASAP," Sebastian told him clapping and all excited when Blaine was done.

"I'll record them for you as a Christmas present if you want."

"Ooh! We're talking about holidays already now. Does that mean we're going steady, B?" the younger man asked cheekily.

"Of course we are," Blaine replied just as cutely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is M-rated for the sexual content so if you're not of appropriate age, you know what to do ;)

Blaine felt a twinge in his heart as he looked back at the island. Whatever doubts he had when he accepted Sebastian's invitation had been erased the first night he spent there. He had the best time there, creating the best memories that he'll cherish for the rest of his life. And he was closer than ever to Sebastian now; he had bared his soul to the other man – all the good, bad, and parts of ugly and Sebastian handled everything with grace, he hadn't run away. He was here to stay.

Since it was quite early when they set out, not a lot of other boats were out in the water. They were staying in Nantucket for three days and then sailing to Cape Cod. The plan was to harbor hop every day – Hyannis, Cuttyhunk, Newport, Fisher Island and then finally dock at Sag Harbor.

The four started with Nantucket where they rented a home, had fun on the beautiful beach flying kites and playing in the water and then they sailed to Hyannis. Somewhere in between the captain pointed to a shark somewhere in the distance, which Blaine couldn't see but that did stop him from hanging by the floating deck after that. He decided that he only liked sharks during shark week on his television, unlike his lover who with his cousin looking as if they had stepped out of a swimsuit commercial preferred sunning on the ledge, not even a foot away from the shark-infested waters.

Hyannis was fun; they sailed by the Kennedy compound to their way to Cuttyhunk where they spent the whole day exploring before sailing off to Newport. They stayed in Newport for the weekend – spending time at the Gooseberry beach and taking strolls by the beautiful gilded age mansions. They even took in a polo match on Saturday afternoon while sipping rosé being complete preppies. On Monday morning they went to Fisher Island where they spent the whole day before docking to Sag Harbor.

And after spending the week in Hamptons just lazing around Blaine made his way to the airport for their flight to London where Sebastian had been waiting for him. "You're late," he said as Blaine leaned down to kiss him after greeting everybody else. Blaine murmured before continuing, "Sorry. There was an accident on the highway."

"Mm 'Kay," Sebastian replied the same, enjoying the kiss till they heard Brittany say, "I was expecting Dave and Andrew here too, Sebby." She and Santana were flying with them, as were Odessa and Demetri.

"Andrew has something tonight so they'll fly out tomorrow morning." Sebastian answered before saying, "Stop giggling, Killer."

"You are not a Sebby, Sebby," Blaine said still cracking up.

"Shut up Blainey."

"Make me," Blaine threw the gauntlet which Sebastian happily picked and proceeded to tickle him.

"You two are cute," Brittany said. Honestly, they had forgotten about her again. "What? You are."

"My wife is right, you'll make my tooth rot. But at least you two are happy now," Santana chimed in. They hadn't even noticed when she came.

"We are," Blaine replied righting his clothes and smiling. And looking at Sebastian's similar state, Santana smiled, "Good."

As soon as Odessa and Demetri came and got settled, they took off and the topic of conversation in the plane was largely the wedding and all it's excitement since it was going to be quite a cultural experience for most of them. Odessa said, "It's going to be so much fun. I've never been to an Indian wedding before; I hear they are long and have a lot of traditions and music and dancing. Super-fun."

"So there's going to be an Indian wedding ceremony and a normal one, right?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian answered, "Yeah. Tasha's paternal grandparents are Anglo-Indian and they wanted to see her getting married traditionally so there will be two wedding ceremonies."

"Wait till you see the various ceremonies that occur before the Indian wedding ceremony, the henna one and then there's something with yellow paste they put on the bride and groom. You guys are definitely in for a culture shock," Demetri told them.

"You've been to one before, Tri?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"I have. One of my friends had a whole traditional big fat Indian wedding and it was crazy but super-fun."

Sebastian told them laughing, "Hunter has been researching as much as he can so that he doesn't make a fool out of himself. It's cute. He has surely come a long way from the cartoonish villain he tried to be in high school."

"So have you, Bas," Blaine pointed out kissing him on the cheek.

"Are they always like this?" Santana asked looking at Demetri and Odessa.

"Pretty much."

"Then I'm amazed that it's still a secret."

Demetri told her, "Oh we're surprised too."

"With the amount of cutesy photos and videos you guys sent, I was expecting to wake up one day and find shots of Seb's hands all over Blaine's ass by some hidden paparazzo all over the tabloids," Santana replied making everybody laugh except Blaine who was busy getting red.

"Thank the local security that Henry and Matt got us for that. Otherwise, what you were expecting would've happened," Odessa told her.

"Yeah, they made sure we were as off-grid as we could be."

"We were not that bad," Blaine tried to defend but Demetri told him making his blush deepen in embarrassment. "You were."

"This is all your fault," he accused Sebastian who didn't look even a tad phased by all of it. "At least it's a fantastic ass to be all over the net." He said making everyone dissolve in laughter once again.

"Can we change the topic please?" Blaine asked crossing his arms almost in a petulant tone but it didn't help him as Sebastian just teased him more.

"You're mean." He said elbowing him gently but still cuddling with him and Sebastian looked down at him smiling, saying, "but you still love me." This was the first time Sebastian had said it out aloud, accepting that Blaine loved him and of course he agreed, "I do."

It was already night when they landed in London. The cars were waiting for them to take them to Brentford where the pre-wedding ceremonies were happening at Tasha's childhood home. And right now, Sebastian was arguing with his cousin over bedrooms at the hotel. Blaine and Demetri didn't try to get in between the two who were acting like children but if they let them continue, they wouldn't stop. Demetri asked him, "Are we taking that bedroom or you two?"

"I'm fine either way," Blaine shrugged looking around.

Odessa argued, "I'm older so I should get it."

"That's no valid reason, everyone's older than me here," Sebastian countered.

She said cutely patting his cheek, "Aww… I already called bagsy, remember?"

"Bagsy?" Blaine asked not familiar with the term.

"English version of dibs," Demetri supplied. Blaine nodded his head before taking Sebastian's hand and pulling him away, "let her have it, Bas. The other bedroom is perfectly fine."

But by principle, Sebastian wasn't going to let anybody else have the last word especially when Odessa snickered as Blaine started pulling him away. "You're getting it only because B's perfectly fine with the other bedroom. And because… mmph." Blaine shut him up with a kiss and making the other two chortle.

But Blaine's distraction backfired on him as Sebastian then took his hand led him to the said bedroom not losing contact of their kiss. He threw him at the door after closing it behind him, smiling between kisses as Blaine gasped. Their make-out session was hot and heavy till Demetri knocked at the door and asked them to knock it off.

Sebastian said wiping his lips smirking, "you'd make a very bad lawyer if you end arguments like that, Killer."

"Or a very good one," Blaine smirked back as he started taking off his clothes, looking at Sebastian who was lying beside him, "your accent came back."

"I didn't know that it went away. Must be your influence," Sebastian told him in the said accent, his voice all soft and posh. It melted Blaine as he said getting all hot and bothered, "it's sexy."

"I didn't know that it went away. Must be your influence," Sebastian told him in the said accent, his voice all soft and posh. It melted Blaine as he said getting all hot and bothered, "it's sexy."

"Is it now?" Sebastian asked as he rolled over him and snaked his hand down finding Blaine excited. Sebastian's hand stroked his inner thigh chuckling as he continued whispering in Blaine's ear. "Qu'en est-il de celui-ci?" Sebastian chuckled while the other man continued to writhe beneath him while he teased him. Blaine bared his neck for him to get better access moaning all the while, to which Sebastian took full advantage of by running his tongue over his throat, causing Blaine to stifle a soft whimper. His eyes were closed as Sebastian was stroked him before taking him in his mouth. "Mmmhm, god," Blaine moaned.

Strangled gibberish escaped Blaine's mouth as Sebastian continued working over his dick, licking and sucking at the sensitive, exposed flesh. "Ahhhh... Yes... Please, please more..." Blaine began to thrust into Sebastian's mouth, moaning with each movement.

Blaine was close, and Sebastian knew it. But with a loud plop, the younger man removed his mouth from Blaine's cock, eliciting a whine as Blaine gritted his teeth. Pulling away despite the desperate sounds his partner was making, Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows in bewilderment. Blaine's member twitched, straining to once again be enveloped in the wet heat of Sebastian's mouth. He reached down, resolving to finish what Sebastian hadn't, but before he even slightly touched himself he earned himself a dangerous look which made Blaine's naughty hand stop in the air.

Sebastian ground his teeth, hopelessly horny from the sight of his lover so desperate and vulnerable. His cock fought to be free from his boxers as got up to find lube before taking himself out and coming back to straddle Blaine who's pupils were blown out from desire. "I didn't know that accents were such a turn on for you. If only I had known," he said before moving down, sucking on Blaine's collarbone, biting softly before he tugged on his hair, pulling him back up so that they're making eye contact.

"Shut up and get me off," Blaine ordered taking charge, making Sebastian look at him surprised. Though not by much as he replied, "gladly." He took both of them in his hand, long fingers wrapped around as he started stroking again. He leaned down again and growled in Blaine's ear, "Touch yourself for me." Sebastian knew he was close, and he didn't want to cum before Blaine. And Blaine was more than happy to comply, pumping his cock and moaning in wanton pleasure. Blaine soon reached down and enveloped Sebastian's fist in his, guiding him faster and faster until it generated enough friction to send him over the edge, and with a final yell, they spilled on both their hands and the sheets.

Both men panted, riding out the aftershocks as they softened. Sebastian rolled beside Blaine, pulling him to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on his back. But there was one question that he wanted an answer before they fell asleep. "There is one thing I want to know B."

"What?" Blaine mumbled.

"Do you like this accent better or my French one?" Sebastian asked in the same accent making Blaine moan again.

"Shut up, you'll make me hard again," Blaine retaliated slapping his chest gently and making him laugh as he asked, "and that's a bad thing how?"

The festivities started early next morning at Tasha's house where Blaine met both Tasha's and Hunter's parents. To Blaine's surprise, Major Clarington wasn't a fan of Sebastian and he wasn't fazed by his charm.

"He doesn't like you very much, does he?" he said to Sebastian to which he just shrugged. "Is he…?" Blaine asked again and Sebastian replied. "Not particularly. He just doesn't like me."

"Oh...'kay."

"My British accent doesn't work on everybody B, believe me, I tried." Sebastian teased remembering the previous night and making Blaine blush but then Blaine remembered. "What are we doing about everybody - I mean the guests don't know about us dating and one click by a wrong person and the whole world finds out."

"What do you want to do? Your college starts in a week so it should be your decision how do you want to handle this. I'm fine either way," Sebastian told him.

"Can we do what we did at the islands?" Blaine suggested.

"Play it cool in front of everybody and…" Sebastian supplied getting what Blaine was proposing. And Blaine completed him, "Be us when it's just our friends." Sebastian just shrugged and told him, "I'm fine with that but as my date, you owe me a dance at the reception." To which the other man readily agreed, "gladly."

Brittany asked Blaine when they heard the music change, "Is that Sebby?" The two were sitting while Santana and Sebastian who were in the bridal party were doing the rehearsal the evening before the big day.

"Yeah. How did you know, Britt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Because I haven't heard it before. And if it's an original then it must be him."

"It is him. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." Brittany smiled and then she said looking at him, "you really love him."

"I do."

She told him taking his hand in hers smiling, "He loves you too." And he smiled back, "I know."

"He hasn't said it yet?" she asked.

"No but I know that he does," He replied confidently, no doubt in his mind.

Sebastian was sitting with Brittany and Santana who were getting their henna done now while the ladies were dancing and Tasha's aunts were singing traditional wedding songs. They had just come back from rehearsal and both Tasha and Hunter had loved what Sebastian had written for them. "This is insane," Blaine, said who was holding Santana's glass so that she could drink, as both of her hands were busy.

"I know. Our weddings are so stiff in front of all this. Thank god we didn't bring Z with us here, he would've gone mental." Sebastian said remembering the rowdy  _Haldi_  ceremony in the morning where everyone ended up having the  _Haldi_ paste all over them and then getting hosed down in the backyard. It was super-fun just as Demetri had told them.

Andrew said when another one of teenagers came up to Sebastian, "It's so cute that these kids are so surprised to find you here." Sebastian chuckled it off, "I'm sure once the novelty will wear off, they won't care." While Hunter and Tasha had taken strict measures with the help of Henry and Matt and their security team to make sure that nobody would leak any pictures or videos or the location of their big day and everyone's privacy would be maintained, they couldn't stop the guests from getting excited on seeing Sebastian.

"I don't think so but it's cute," Blaine smiled looking at Sebastian who signed another autograph.

"Thank god, phones and camera will be confiscated tomorrow. I don't want to skip on our dance because of them," he replied to which Blaine promised smiling, "You won't."

The next morning Sebastian pulling at what he was wearing standing in front of the mirror, he said, "this looks like a weird dress but very comfortable."

"Put on the jacket Bas, it'll look better then," Blaine told him handing the matching jacket that he put on. "Yeah. This is better." The  _Kurta_  he was wearing was a bit loose for his taste but the jacket did make it better. Blaine came to stand beside him, looking through the mirror. "You look handsome."

"Thank you." he smiled as he looked at Blaine who was rocking his own sleeveless silk Nehru jacket with embroidered white  _Kurta – Pajama_. "And so do you, B. You look fantastic," he said before kissing the side of Blaine's head. "Time for our token picture then?"

"Of course," Blaine replied giving his phone to Sebastian so that he could take their picture.

Surprisingly it was a beautiful morning, sun shining in the clear blue London sky when the ceremony started in Tasha's grandparents' backyard. When the girls came down, each one of them was wearing a  _Saree_  and they looked exceptional with the flowers in their hair and the  _Bindis_  on their foreheads they were rocking _._

"We all look so ethnic."

"That we do."

Hunter was at the  _Mandap_  looking all handsome and ethnic in his  _Sherwani_  waiting for Tasha to come out. She looked like a goddess in her gorgeous red attire and matching jewelry.

It wasn't long before the Hindu priest started chanting hymns in Sanskrit and performing the rituals, which most of them didn't understand but it created an enchanting environment. Both Hunter's and Tasha's parents sat beside them as the priest guided them through the various rituals taking time to explain what they were doing. When it was time for the  _Pheras_  around the sacred fire and the vows, Hunter and Tasha stood to repeat the translated vows after the priest said them in Sanskrit. There were seven vows, each one joining the two souls for seven lifetimes. The seven vows that the priest said contained the crux of an ideal marriage that were to be practiced by the bride and groom.

And somewhere during the vows, Sebastian looked at Blaine who was listening intently, throwing flower petals at the couple and he couldn't help but think about how they got here. Six months ago they weren't even talking to each other, hadn't seen each other in years, heck they weren't even in the same countries and now. Now they were together, in a relationship and every day when he got up in the morning and he looked at the man beside him, he felt surer of their state of being together. Blaine had promised that he was in and he was all in, he wasn't experimenting or anything. He wanted this and he loved him. And Sebastian had started believing it. Every time he heard those words, there would be nothing but pure honesty and adoration in Blaine's eyes – even when he thought that he hid those 'three words' under others for his sake. Yes, Sebastian had caught what Blaine was doing but he didn't say anything.

"Bas, sit down. The wedding's over." He was pulled out of his reverie when Blaine nudged him as he looked around to see everyone was sitting now and the newly wedded couple was taking blessings from their elders.

"Huh, sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine looked at him as he sat down and then asked, "Where were you before?"

"Just thinking." Sebastian smiled looking at him aware of his epiphany. His realization had left goosebumps all over his body. He loved this man and he was ready to say it to him.

When it was the time for the reception after the formal wedding ceremony, everyone was just ready to party and let loose. The ceremony before had been dreamy on its own; Syon House's magnificent Great Hall presented a beautiful venue. Blaine and Sebastian looked dashing in tuxes, as did others in their pretty gowns and tuxes. Tasha's rose gold wedding gown was the talk of the hour. She looked gorgeous in it as her father escorted her down the aisle with Sebastian's music playing in the background. Both Tasha and Hunter had written their vows – they were heartfelt and brought tears to everyone's eyes as they talked about each other with so much love. The already married couple was pronounced married once again as they shared a passionate kiss before Hunter declared that it was time to party as he whisked away his bride.

The cocktail hour and reception were at the Great Conservatory, which looked ready for an evening of dinner and dancing. The parents started off the wedding with the toast to the happy couple and the guests. By the end of the dinner, Sebastian stood up asking for everyone's attention, as it was time for speeches. His speech was funny and endearing as he spoke about the first time he met Hunter and then Tasha – how he was truly the best man present tonight as he was responsible for the party by setting the happy couple up – how he saw Hunter becoming this exceptional man in front of his eyes for Tasha. It pulled out laughs and even tears from the ladies. Odessa's maid of honor speech was just as charming. The cousins did their magic and both Hunter and Tasha thanked them for it in their own speeches. They thanked their guests for taking off the whole weekend to come celebrate their love with them and their parents for making this all possible.

"Is that Hunter singing?" Blaine asked as the First Dance song started playing. Sebastian looked at him and nodded smiling. He had helped Hunter record it for Tasha as one of her gifts and it looked like she loved it.

"He's singing to her," Santana said looking at the dance floor as Brittany leaned on her shoulder, "they are perfect for each other."

"That they are."

When it was everyone's chance to dance, Sebastian walked up to Blaine who was chatting with Brittany. "I believe you promised me a dance, Killer." Blaine laughed at Sebastian's brazen demand. His eyes were shining with delight and he smiled if it could get bigger; it did when he took the proffered hand, "that I did." He knew that everyone's eyes were somehow on them but he didn't care. A promise was a promise.

All of their friends joined as [Ellie Goulding's version of the Elton John song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9AFMVMl9qE) came on and Sebastian took the lead and soon Blaine forgot that there were people around them as he put his head on Sebastian's shoulder when he started crooning in his ear.

_**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do** _

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue** _

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean** _

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen** _

 

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song** _

_**It may be quite simple but now that it's done** _

_**I hope you don't mind** _

_**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words** _

_**How wonderful life is while you're in the world** _

Somewhere along the song, the whole world disappeared and it was just Blaine's head at his shoulder that Sebastian felt as Ellie sang and he whispered as it came to an end, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 'Your song' – Elton John, Bernie Taupin. I love this song especially the Ellie Goulding version of it - it's beautiful.
> 
> 2\. "Qu'en est-il de celui-ci? - "What about this one?"
> 
> 3\. Next, most of you might not be familiar with the stuff that I wrote to describe Hunter and Tasha's Hindu wedding ceremony so I'll try to explain here:
> 
> There are various wedding rituals that take place before a Hindu wedding ceremony like Haldi, Mehendi, etc. The Haldi ceremony is the one in which a paste of Haldi (turmeric and chickpea flour mostly) is applied on the bride and the groom's body before their wedding. The Mehendi ceremony is where the beautiful bride-to-be adorns her hands and feet with striking designs made out of henna. As per the traditions, even the groom applies a bit of Mehendi on his hands as well as feet. It is a fun-filled event with every family member and close friends of the bride and the groom being a part of it with music and dancing. There are a lot of other ceremonies that occur before the main wedding but I haven't written about them. I don't know why I wanted to write this particular wedding (must be the influence of the wedding I went to a few days ago.) I hope I did it justice.
> 
> A Mandap is an altar where the wedding happens and the priest sits with the bride and groom. For a Hindu wedding to be completer, the bride and groom circumambulate a consecrated sacred fire seven times, reciting specific vows with each circuit which are called Pheras.
> 
> 4\. Now coming on to the clothes: Kurta-Pajama is one of the traditional outfits on Indian men. They can be casual and can be dressy when paired with jackets and vests. Sherwani is a long coat-like garment worn by men in the Indian subcontinent, very similar to a British frock coat or a Polish Zupan. Saree is a female garment from the Indian subcontinent that consists of a drape varying different lengths. The saree is associated with grace and is widely regarded as a symbol of grace in the Indian culture. Bindi is a dot worn on the center of the forehead, commonly by women as an accessory with or without any religious or cultural affiliation. I hope that I was able to clear up at least some doubts but if not, then go to google and search about Indian weddings. They're truly marvelous and a complete cultural experience on their own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is M-rated for the sexual content so if you're not of appropriate age, just skip all of it as it's all sex ;)

" _I love you."_

Blaine's body froze when he registered what Sebastian had said, not believing if he had heard it right. Maybe he was dreaming or projecting his feelings but then he heard it again. "I do. I love you, Blaine."

He looked up at Sebastian, his eyes shining with the same adoration that his words conveyed and Blaine's lips were already moving, "I love you too Sebastian. So very much." He didn't even register when his hands pulled the other man into a kiss trying to pour all his love into it. The two didn't even notice the cheering around them, laughing and still kissing each other.

Sebastian was the one who broke away first catching his breath. He looked around and noticed that the song had changed and they were standing on the dance floor with everybody's attention on them. Guess their plan to remain a secret was out of the window. "You kissed me in front of everybody."

"I know and I don't care. I love you." Blaine's laugh told him that he really didn't care so he suggested, "let's get out of here."

"It's too early Bas."

"Who gives a fuck?"

"You're the best man Bas. You can't bail out before the happy couple," Blaine tried to reason but Sebastian pointed out, "if you haven't noticed, Hunter and Tasha are MIA right now. This is our chance, let's go."

Blaine conceded as he wanted to leave too, "Okay but lets at least tell somebody before we leave." Luckily for them, their friends had already guessed their intentions when they announced, "we're leaving."

Santana told them, "we guessed so. Don't worry, we'll handle it from here and we'll even make sure that nobody got your kiss on the camera."

"Thanks a lot, Santana," Sebastian said kissing her on the cheek while Blaine hugged and agreed, "yeah, we'll owe you one."

"It's fine. Go now."

Henry escorted them to the hotel quietly making sure nobody caught them on the way and by the time they got to their room, their desire for each other was fever pitch.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and in the stream of moonlight; he looked absolutely beautiful like he was lit from the inside. "You look so beautiful, did I tell you this before?"

"You did and so do you," Sebastian replied smiling as he kissed him again. But Blaine stopped him when it started getting exciting and demanded, "Say it again."

"What?" Sebastian laughed at Blaine's expression, knowing what he wanted, but still playing with him. But Blaine wasn't in the mood of playing games as he told him in an almost serious tone, "You know what."

And then Sebastian told him sweetly, his eyes twinkling, "I love you B."

"Again," Blaine demanded. There was a chant of ' _I love you'_ s that were pressed wherever Sebastian could find purchase at Blaine's skin making him melt. Blaine threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, bringing him close, kissing him with all the longing, the special need that had been building since forever, since he found the courage to ask if there was a way they could be more. When Sebastian kissed him and he promised him a possibility.

Sebastian took him by surprise by kissing him hard and pressing him against the door of their suite. After pinning him thoroughly, one of Sebastian's hands came up to cup his face, while the other wrapped around the back of him and pressed him closer. He dipped him back with the force of the kiss, Blaine's back, and neck bending a bit, but Sebastian's firm hands pressed into the small of his back and continued to keep him from falling as he deepened the kiss even more. But Blaine had a purpose tonight; his fingers started doing a short work of opening the buttons of Sebastian's vest as soon as they righted. Sebastian didn't even know where did his jacket landed or his vest as he was busy kissing his favorite spot at Blaine's neck. Sebastian began asserting his dominance by licking into Blaine's mouth and sucking the other man's tongue between his lips while moving the hand that was cupping his cheek into his hair and gripping it, tugging it just so, in order to elicit a sweet moan from Blaine. He pulled away a few moments later brushing their noses and keeping their faces close, his hot breath fanning over Blaine's lips.

"Come," Sebastian held out a hand, drawing Blaine towards the bedroom. "Let's take this to bed," Sebastian said softly, turning towards their bedroom. Blaine nodded and whispered a quiet, "yes." It was both familiar and strange and it felt like the first time they did it - like he'd been reborn in this man's regard. When they reached the bedroom door, Blaine stopped to kiss Sebastian not able to wait till they entered.

Finally alone as he closed the door behind him, Blaine leaned down to untie his shoes as Sebastian toed off his own. Blaine's eyes seemed to follow his every movement as he removed his watch and cufflinks, putting them onto the bedside table. Their gazes met as Sebastian looked up at him. In his gaze, Blaine could see so much, there was so much open love and adoration spilling from the other man's eyes, and it made Blaine's throat tighten. He walked to where Sebastian was standing, pulling him flush before proceeding to pull off his belt and take his pants off. He sat Sebastian on the bed and knelt before him, pulling his socks, rubbing away the marks on his skin before pressing a soft kiss on each ankle.

Sebastian laughed and the sound was so joyous. "That tickles. Have you developed a foot fetish, Killer?"

"Only for yours, Bas. Only for you."

His lips and tongue trailed up Sebastian's calves, over each knee, only stopping when he reached his thighs and the band of cotton barred his contact with marble-smooth flesh. "Lie back," Blaine reinforced his command with a gentle push and Sebastian reclined across the bed, hands still not able to release his contact with Blaine's skin.

A swift tug and the boxer-briefs were off, Sebastian was naked and his. Only his. The possessiveness struck him sent a shiver down his spine. He never felt like this for anyone else and it scared him but excited him at the same time. Sebastian was finally his. Wholly his. Always his.

Sebastian leaned up on one elbow and looked at him, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. "Why are you still wearing so many clothes?"

"Because…" Blaine gave a wry smile, "I'm an idiot."

"Or maybe you're just waiting for me to do this?" Sebastian sat up and grabbed him by his lapel, pulling him down onto the bed on top of him. "Or this?" Sebastian flipped them over, straddling Blaine. He gave him a wicked smile and took his damn time, performing some kind of reverse striptease making Blaine loose his mind.

Things seemed to happen in slow motion for Blaine as he automatically spread his legs so that Sebastian could settle between them, noticing how Sebastian's shadow loomed over him, in an arousing possessive way. He felt so loved and cherished with Sebastian looking at him like this. Blaine felt firm hands on his hips and those eyes… Sebastian's vibrant green eyes came into his line of vision and he felt himself momentarily lose his breath. He'd never get used to those enchanting eyes and the emotions that they could hold. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul, and for Sebastian, this was true. It wasn't often that the younger man let his guard down, even when he was around Blaine. But Sebastian's eyes always seemed to give him away. And then as if the current moment wasn't already overwhelming enough, Sebastian's lips were on his again, and oh God, yes… This was pure bliss.

Sebastian's hands pressed down into his hips a bit harder as his kiss became more insistent. Blaine opened his mouth to let his tongue tangle with the younger man's again and he closed his eyes. Sebastian's hands began to travel up, moving underneath his button-down shirt to touch the bare skin of his abdomen. Blaine moaned into Sebastian's mouth as his fingers continued to massage over his skin, sliding his hands over the expanse of Blaine's taut abs blindly until he reached one of Blaine's nipples. Blaine gasped his mouth opened, allowing for Sebastian to shove his tongue inside again. This time he only gave a quick lick before pulling backward, he smiled at Blaine beneath him, looking utterly debauched and the two hadn't even gotten to the much-awaited main event.

Sebastian kissed down his neck again, taking time to suck and bite the smooth sun-kissed flesh and leave bruises in his wake, feeling good to mark the older man. Blaine mewled and squirmed beneath him, gripping the sheets and gasping, eyes wide, pupils blown. Sebastian trailed his tongue down the center of Blaine's abs, before taking his time to lick in between each of the lines between the muscles. He trailed his lips back up to Blaine's nipples, locking his gaze with Blaine's as his tongue came out to circle his nipple. Sucking it between his lips before flicking at the nub with the tip of his tongue. Blaine's back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut as he writhed into the younger man's ministrations.

"Fuck… Bas…" He moaned. "More… please… more…" Sebastian let out a throaty chuckle and came back up to loom over the older man, brushing their noses together and pressing another long, slow, tantalizing kiss to his lips before pulling away and saying in a seductive low voice, "Patience B…" Sebastian said as he repeated his earlier motions of pressing kisses down his neck and chest before reaching his left nipple and giving it the same treatment he'd given the right one previously. Blaine gasped and panted as Sebastian continued to work his magic with his hands and lips. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian pulled away, rolling over, on his back and patting his lap, signaling for Blaine to come over. Blaine was all too eager and he scrambled quickly into Sebastian's lap, straddling him and attacking him with kisses.

Sebastian let Blaine take the lead; he began kissing down Sebastian's chest, rolling his tongues around the tiny barbell gently making Sebastian keen and throw his head back with the sudden overload of stimulation. His fingernails scraped down the older man's back as he pressed him close to his mouth. While Blaine started leaving sloppy wet kisses in his wake until he got down to the man's crotch, palming his erection with his hands and placing kisses on his hips.

"Fuck… Blaine…" Sebastian groaned. He didn't want to let himself get this worked up… but he couldn't help it - Blaine drove him crazy. Blaine was uninhibited as he began to tease at Sebastian's bulge with his mouth, breathing hot breath over it and nuzzling it with his face, mouth open. Sebastian groaned, throwing his head back and reaching down to thread his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine smirked, opening his mouth to suck, knowing that he'd touched the tip of the man's cock with the loud growl that was ripped from his throat.

"You're such a fucking tease…" Sebastian said. Gasping for air, Blaine looked up at him innocently.

"So are you."

"God yes… love your mouth… fucking perfect." Sebastian said, spreading his legs to give Blaine a bit more room and letting go of his hair to let him move. Blaine reached forward to take Sebastian's shaft into his hands. He watched as Sebastian's face contorted in pleasure when he squeezed the base and began stroking.

"You like that?" Blaine asked, stroking it languidly, up and down, thumbing at the tip and spreading the pre-cum that was beading from the head up and down the rest of his shaft. Sebastian panted, looking down at Blaine through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Blaine… Please." The younger man groaned.

"I thought we were taking things slow…" Blaine teased, Sebastian whimpered as Blaine thumbed at the head of his cock again. He decided to take pity on him, "Alright, alright… I guess that taking things slow is overrated anyway." And with one quick motion, Blaine had taken Sebastian all the way into his throat.

"FUCK!" Sebastian shouted, his hands coming down to grip at Blaine's hair, tugging roughly upwards, causing Blaine to come off of his cock. Blaine licked his lips and smirked at the younger man, "Too fast?"

"Fuck… Blaine…" Sebastian said still trying to catch his breath after being deep throated by the other man so fast. Blaine laughed, and began stroking Sebastian's cock again, this time slowly, he kissed the head softly and stuck out his tongue, running it up the underside, and then over the tip and back down. Sebastian groaned.

"I'll go slow this time… I promise… lay back." He said. Sebastian situated himself against the pillows and placed an arm behind his head. Blaine sat there, watching him, their gazes locked for a while – the older man seemed to be thinking, about what Sebastian didn't know, but he was getting impatient. So with an eyebrow raised his expression pointed on Blaine, he spoke, "I don't possess crazy flexibility and I'm not going to suck myself… and as pretty as you are to look at, I can think of other things those sinful lips could be doing."

Blaine shook his head, bringing himself out of whatever stupor he'd been in, and smirking up at Sebastian before going down to lick at the head teasingly before opening his mouth to take him inside again. This time Blaine moved slowly, taking in a few inches before pulling off and then moving down his length again a little farther. He bobbed his head in the younger man's lap, working his way down the thick length, taking more and more in with each leisurely movement of his head. Sebastian's facial expression once again twisted up in pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut as he reached down with the arm that wasn't behind his head and began gently running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Not putting any pressure on him and letting Blaine set the pace. He hummed in pleasure as he felt Blaine finally sink to the root again, taking him into his throat, "So talented… with that beautiful mouth of yours." Sebastian breathed out through clenched teeth. Blaine hummed, his throat vibrating and sending waves of pleasure through Sebastian's dick. Sebastian hissed, and his hand clenched in his hair, pulling just enough to make a new spike of arousal shoot through Blaine's body. He hummed again while one of his hands came up to fondle at Sebastian's balls, squeezing and massaging them, before sliding his hand backward and pressing at the skin between his balls and puckered hole. He moved his head, creating a whole new sensation, humming as he moved, and Sebastian choked on his own breath at the amount of pleasure he was feeling, his hips bucking upwards.

"Oh shit Blaine… you're gonna make me cum." Blaine hummed again, before pulling off of Sebastian completely. Sebastian's eyes shot open and he was about to protest when Blaine quickly pulled the same move he had earlier and deep throated him faster than humanly possible. He gripped onto Blaine's hair hard and bucked up into his mouth, not being able to control himself.

"Holy, fucking… shit…. Yes…. Fuck…" Sebastian said, he felt every muscle in his lower body tighten, his toes curling as he shot his load deep down Blaine's throat. Sebastian's hips quivered, giving a few more involuntary thrusts into Blaine's mouth as he came down from his high, his hand released the older man's hair, and Blaine began to slowly pull back, Sebastian's eyes opened just in time to see Blaine pulling all the way off of his length, only the tip in his mouth, as he pulled off completely with a lewd pop. Blaine's chest was heaving, his breathing coming out heavy as he sat between Sebastian's legs on his knees, trying to come down from the intense blowjob he'd just given.

"You taste amazing," Blaine said. Sebastian's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that to be the first thing to come out of Blaine's mouth after that, but damn.

"You are amazing," Sebastian replied as Blaine giggled, no he laughed, and felt a blush rising on his cheeks. He felt the bed dip and was about to turn when Sebastian appeared next to him, his lips brushing at his ear as he whispered, "Why don't you let me repay the favor… hands and knees?" Sebastian requested. Blaine gulped and nodded, slowly moving to get into position. Blaine got onto his knees, resting on his elbows and displaying his ass for Sebastian.

He waited in anticipation for what Sebastian would do next. Finally, he felt the warmth of hands on his ass, Sebastian massaged the globes slowly, pressing his thumbs in and squeezing gently before spreading them apart. Blaine shivered as he felt the warmth of Sebastian's breath fan over his puckered asshole, causing it to clench wantonly, he gasped when he felt something warm and wet at his entrance… and oh fuck yes… Sebastian was rimming him. Sebastian trailed his mouth down his core, laving at it in one long stroke with his tongue and making Blaine moan brokenly into the sheets.

"Oh god…" He hiccupped as Sebastian's tongue began to work its magic, slowly teasing him by licking the outside of his rim, and poking his tongue in his entrance repeatedly at short intervals. Sebastian continued to kiss, lick, and tease with his tongue, drawing different shapes and patterns up and down Blaine's crack and over his hole, as he massaged his ass cheeks continuously, Blaine was getting lost in the pleasure and he soon began pushing back onto Sebastian's face and into his ministrations, but Sebastian didn't mind. Blaine was squirming in pleasure on the sheets, babbling on and on about who knows what, Sebastian honestly couldn't tell, it just sounded like a string of curses, with the occasional "Sebastian" or "Bas" thrown in there along with a few other phrases like "So good…" or "more." Sebastian felt himself getting turned on again, and that was a good thing because he really wanted to make love to Blaine. He pulled away, having been rimming the older man for a good ten minutes now, moving to the bedside table drawer and picking up the lube.

He slicked his fingers up, and came back over, "move this forward?" He asked Blaine, "Yes… oh god yes…" Blaine said. Sebastian got back behind him and rubbed over his cheeks again.

"You're so beautiful B…" Sebastian said. Blaine moaned at Sebastian's husky voice. He felt a tingling pressure as Sebastian's finger began to circle his hole; he tried to relax his muscles. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sebastian began to slide one of his digits into him. He started up a slow rhythm, moving it in and out at a gradual pace, twisting it and bending it, before pulling out for only a moment, adding more lube, and pressing two digits in this time. Blaine groaned at the feeling, letting his head fall to the bed and his eyes close in pleasure.

"Mmmhm," Blaine mumbled.

"Do you think you can handle something more?" He asked, leaning up and placing kisses on his cheek as he began to twist the fingers inside of him.

"Y-yes…" Blaine answered, and Sebastian began to spread his fingers, scissoring them, crooking them upwards, and pulling them in and out of his ass at a quicker pace, Blaine's back arched beautifully and Sebastian began softly trailing kisses up his spine while keeping pace with his fingers. He kissed his shoulder blades and came up to his ear.

"You're so gorgeous like this Blaine…" Sebastian said. Doing a particularly sharp thrust and a twist of his wrist as he crooking his fingers upwards, pressing deeply, and brushing against Blaine's prostate with a smirk. A visible ripple went through Blaine's body as he shivered from the touch, his head lulling back and a silent cry being lodged in his throat as his mouth opened wide eyes scrunched shut, as he managed to half gasp in pleasure. His hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets below him, gripping tightly and gasping

"Sebastian… god." Sebastian smirked, licking at the shell of his ear before blowing on it, and causing another shiver to be sent down Blaine's spine, as he keened and Sebastian bit down on his earlobe teasingly, thrusting again into the older man's prostate with his long fingers.

"More… please…I need… I need…" Blaine's voice tapered off into a choked sob. His body twisting underneath Sebastian's, Sebastian slipped his fingers out, only to add another and slide back in again. Blaine began grinding himself back onto Sebastian's hand. Moaning and gasping as he twisted his hips, trying to get Sebastian to touch that spot inside him again, but Sebastian wasn't giving in. Sebastian let Blaine ride his hand until he was practically going mad, his body a sweaty, needy, pliant, mess underneath him. He pulled out, Blaine whining loudly and looking up at him with a wild expression.

"Fuck… Sebastian… god… get inside me… now." Blaine said. Sebastian decided to put him out of his misery and reached over to the bedside table for a condom.

"I fucking said get inside me now," Blaine growled.

Sebastian froze, looking back at Blaine, they'd never not used a condom before, was Blaine actually asking… "I'm clean, got tested. You can see the reports if you want. You haven't slept with anyone else, have you? You're clean, right?"

Sebastian gulped this time, his heart pounding. He'd never done this before - at least not any time he'd remembered. But doing this with Blaine - that meant something. This was a big deal. Feeling all of him - with nothing in the way. He'd be able to come inside Blaine. And holy shit - that was hot. Sebastian's gaze held a question that he couldn't word, his mind flooded with too many thoughts at the moment.

Blaine shifted, moving towards him on the bed and reaching out to grasp his biceps and look him in the eyes. "If it's ok with you… I want to do this… but I completely understand if you want to wait or not do it…we don't ever have to if you don't feel comfortable." Blaine said. "I…I just need you to stop staring and get inside me… one way or the other." Blaine chuckled softly, looking down, another beat passed in silence and then Sebastian was lifting Blaine's chin, their mouths touching, melding into a fiery kiss, Blaine moaned into the younger man's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck, taking his hands and cradling his head as Sebastian took the two of them down to the bed, Blaine's legs wrapping around Sebastian's torso in anticipation, their lips still not leaving each other's.

"I'm clean too."

"Good, I trust you," Blaine said promptly, and then Sebastian realized that Blaine's hand was on his dick, he was about to say something about lube when he realized that Blaine had just slicked him up, and was now guiding his bare cock towards his asshole, legs raised and giving Sebastian a clear visual. Their eyes locked once more and Sebastian nodded as Blaine let his cock catch on the rim as Sebastian slowly began to push forwards. Sebastian fell back on top of Blaine, pressing into him gently, their chests touching and Sebastian's hands at Blaine's hips, pressing him down so that he could fully sheathe him with his cock. Blaine groaned, eyes closed, head resting on the pillow, he panted as he opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian, a blissful smile spreading over his face.

Blaine's arms once again came to drape themselves around Sebastian's neck, hands pressing his head forward and their noses brushing together, "You feel incredible…" Blaine said to him, kissing his lips again. Sebastian kissed back, still keeping his hips still, letting both he and Blaine get used to the feeling.

"So do you…it's…everything," Sebastian began kissing Blaine's neck again and Blaine let his eyes close.

"Sebastian… I want to feel you… you can move." He said quietly as if he let the volume of his voice go any higher, the moment would shatter.

"Okay," Sebastian said back, just as quietly. He shifted, snaking an arm underneath Blaine, to wrap around his upper waist, angling his hips slightly, legs still wrapped around him, he pulled out slowly before pressing back in. Blaine mewled in pleasure and Sebastian did it again… he watched as Blaine's face began to contort in different ways as he began getting lost in his own pleasure, Blaine looked absolutely stunning like this. He began gradually picking up the pace of his rhythm. The snap of his hips becoming faster and the grip on Blaine's upper waist becoming tighter. Blaine's eyes opened and Sebastian wasn't surprised to see the other man's pupils were blown wide, he whimpered as he tried to get words out, "Bas… you feel… you feel so good… please… kiss me." Sebastian quickly moved to comply with the request, meeting his lips with more force than he had before, the kiss was enthusiastic and passionate. Blaine even managed to get in a few nips to his bottom lip as he moaned, when he pulled away, pressing upwards. And Sebastian switched their positions, pulling him up so that Blaine was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around him, ass in Sebastian's hands. Blaine began grinding back down onto him as the two kissed again, Sebastian let go of Blaine's middle and he let himself fall back on the bed. In turn, Blaine let go of Sebastian, choosing to place his arms behind him on the bed to brace himself as he arched his back and began riding Sebastian, breathy gasps of pleasure came from Blaine's throat as the sound of skin slapping against skin became louder.

"Oh fuck… Bas… Bas… Bas…" Blaine babbled, his body bouncing up and down, along with his hard cock that had been ignored most of the time. Blaine kept his pace with one hand, while the other came to stroke at his cock as he continued to work himself on Sebastian's. The sight of Blaine jerking himself off, back arched, sinful moans and curses falling from his lips, became too much for Sebastian and he had to close his eyes, he wanted this to last. He knew he wouldn't if he was forced to watch this sight for much longer. Blaine was so hot. So beautiful - and he was his. How the hell did that happen? With a growl and a surge of possessiveness he flipped their positions again, Blaine squeaked as Sebastian grabbed his hips and pushed him backwards, but he smiled as he felt Sebastian's lips on his, and his hands once again went to the younger man's head to run through his hair and press him into the kiss. He felt Sebastian's hands at his hips, and then he felt him speed up, his thrusts becoming sharp and quick. The slapping of skin becoming louder practically drowning out their moans. The roughness only lasted for a few seconds though before the pace slowed down again, Sebastian pulling away and Blaine moving his hands to cup Sebastian's face. Sebastian reached up and removed Blaine's hand from his face, he kissed the back of it with his soft lips before interlocking their fingers and squeezing lightly, before letting go and reaching up to brush the hair that had begun to stuck to Blaine's forehead out of the way as he pressed a kiss to it.

"I love you…" He said.

"I love you too… so fucking much…" Blaine said back.

"Fucking love making love to you… this is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced… I swear…ah!" Sebastian told him, his sentence trailing off as Blaine involuntarily tightened around him when he stroked over his prostate, Blaine hissed and moaned out a long 'yessss…' As Sebastian pulled out and thrust back in again, hitting that same spot.

Sebastian continued to thrust in and out, the sounds of their moans, skin, pants, praises, and curses, combining into a symphony of pure unadulterated love. He grunted when he felt himself getting close, pulling away from yet another kiss that Blaine had locked them in. Not that he didn't love kissing Blaine, but he really needed to bite down on something right now, he leaned up, his hands on Blaine's hips again, Blaine's legs wrapped around his hips as they'd been earlier, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy as Sebastian continuously stroked over his prostate slowly. Sebastian grunted loudly and bit down on his bottom lip, he slowed his movements down to an agonizingly slow pace, Blaine whined and began squirming again beneath him, and eyes closed in discomfort from being so close to the edge. Sebastian then pulled the full expanse of his cock out, until only the tip remained, before quickly snapping his hips forward, jabbing right into Blaine's prostate. Causing him to cry out hoarsely, he continued in this fashion until he felt Blaine's walls clench around him, before finally, Blaine's back arched and he came between them with a silent cry. Tightening so much around Sebastian's cock that he fell forward from the pleasure, burring his head in Blaine's neck and biting down. Blaine moaned at the feeling of teeth on his neck and bucked up again, coming dry this time with a loud whine. Sebastian came with a loud moan into the bed, as Blaine clenched one last time, flooding inside, causing Blaine to groan underneath him and dig his nails into his back. Sebastian thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Before sagging against the Blaine, being careful not to crush him, but at the same time having a hard time keeping himself upright. His whole body felt lax and sated from the force of the orgasm. And Blaine didn't look much better, Sebastian could see sweat shining over both his and Blaine's bodies, some the curls of Blaine's hair was clinging to his forehead damp, and his face was flushed. Sebastian pulled out of him slowly and rolled over to collapse on his side. Blaine shifted to cuddle up into him; Sebastian happily wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Blaine twisted his neck back to capture Sebastian's lips once more in a slow kiss. Sebastian let his eyes close, the tender touch of lips a welcome contrast from their intense peaks, Blaine turned his body to face Sebastian fully, wanting to continue kissing him. When the pulled away for air, Sebastian was hit with this overwhelming feeling of love for the man he held in his arms.

"God… Blaine… I… I've never felt anything like that before." Sebastian admitted, his heart clenching. They had made love. Nothing had been as earth-shattering as this experience with Blaine. His orgasm had been mind-blowing, feeling Blaine without anything in the way, being able to empty himself inside him, to feel Blaine clench around him and come twice himself. He began peppering the other man with kisses; he kissed his forehead, then his nose, mouth, cheeks, eyelids, and neck.

"You are so beautiful… so fucking gorgeous, and perfect… mm… and wonderful… sweet… amazing…" Sebastian continued kissing him.

"I'm the luckiest man in the whole fucking world," Sebastian said. Blaine hummed, "I don't know about that… I think that title already belongs to me. I mean I'm dating Sebastian Smythe."

"But I'm dating Blaine Anderson." Said Sebastian pressing another kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Hm… yeah, that guy's a catch." Blaine replied. Sebastian huffed out a laugh and gave a playful swat to his chest as Blaine grinned down at him. Sebastian realized he liked this position more than any other they ever got into. The way Blaine looked down at him like he was his… his whole world and if he could he could bundle him up in his arms he would. The realization snatched his breath away.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn, that was a lot of sex.
> 
> How did I do? This was the first time I wrote a full-fledged sex scene and that too with two men. I think I did well, what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Unfortunately for Blaine and Sebastian, someone leaked a video of a part of Sebastian's best man speech and posted that he was seen getting cozy with another guest who he shared a kiss with on the dance floor. That set the gossip sites ablaze but their secret was still technically a secret – all thanks to Santana. There was no photographic evidence of their kiss other than a grainy photo with bad lighting.

When Blaine arrived at the coffee shop, he wasn't surprised to see that Rachel was already there and waiting for him with his coffee. "You look so good, Blaine. All this tan, summer has been good to you, huh?"

"It has and you look good too Rachel," Blaine said kissing her on the cheek before. "How's Brody?"

She smiled, "Brody's good too, busy with his studio and rehearsals. What about your boy?"

"He's still in London, will be back by Friday. Speaking of which I'm inviting you and Brody to a party we're throwing for Labor Day at Bas's place. All the people from the dinner that night will be there, it's our one last hoorah this summer."

When he saw Rachel hesitate, Blaine offered, "I know it's a bit last minute but we'd love to have you guys there. Though it's okay if you already have plans."

"No, it's not that. Brody and I'd love to come."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Rachel looked at him deciding whether she wanted to tell him or not, "I didn't want to bring this up just yet but there's something I need to talk to you about…"

Sebastian asked on their nightly chat, "And how was your coffee date, Rachel?" This was the first time they'd spent time apart since getting together and to say their phones were getting a workout would be an understatement.

"Great, we spent time catching up and I invited her and Brody to the party and she accepted," Blaine replied. "How was your day?"

"Very productive - ironed out a song today. Pity, somebody else's going to sing it - it was a good one. And, I just came back from dinner with Grand-mère and Grand-père - they were in town."

"That's good. How are they?"

"They're very well. They want to meet you."

"I'd love to meet them too, Bas."

The smile on Sebastian's face when he said goodbye made Blaine feel guilty. He needed to keep what Rachel told him to himself and handle it on his own. This was his mess to clean up and he was going to do it himself. "Hello, can I speak to Mr. Hendricks?"

When Nick woke up to get water he noticed that Blaine's lights were still on. Weird, his door wasn't closed. "Dude, what is all this?"

"Hey Nick, can't sleep?" Blaine asked as if he wasn't sitting surrounded with papers and files all around him, doing god knows what.

"What are you doing man, it's like two in the night?"

"I'm making sure when the shit hits the fan, which it will sooner or later - everything that I hold dear is safe."

"That... was cryptic."

"Wanna help?"

"Of course," Nick said before closing the door behind him.

Dawn was about to break when Nick asked the big question, "does Sebastian know about this?" Blaine just shook his head. "Any of it?"

"No."

"Why not? He can help you, Blaine."

"I know." Blaine rubbed his hand over his face; the all-nighter he pulled was setting in. "The point is that I want him to have plausible deniability."

"Blaine, I don't think you're understanding this correctly..." Nick was saying but Blaine cut him off, "Nick, I know what you're trying to say. You don't want to go behind Sebastian's back – and neither do I. But... " And Nick interrupted this time, "But nothing Blaine, if what we're doing fails in any single way, he's the one who has the most to loose."

"I know. But none of this would happen if it weren't for me. So for this one, I'm going to have to fly solo and I'm going to make sure nothing goes wrong."

While Blaine's conviction would fill Nick with confidence any other given day but this was a huge deal, not just for Sebastian but also for Blaine. "But the first sign of trouble and we tell him."

"Deal," Blaine offered his hand to even shake on their agreement but Nick added, "And we need to get professionals involved."

"Agreed." And they shook on it. "Now let's get some breakfast cause I'm fucking hungry."

"And coffee too."

"Yeah, coffee too."

Nick asked as they sat down to eat, "So, how are the party preparations going on? Need any help with that?"

"Actually everything's pretty much done. I had lunch with Lily the other day and between the two of us, it didn't take a lot of time."

"That's great. And how was it going to his place with invitation this time?" Nick teased.

"Actually I didn't go to Bas's place. We met at a restaurant." Blaine told him and then explained, "I want him to be there when I go to his home."

"Hey there. Happy Friday." Sebastian broke the kiss, his lips smiling, his eyes glowing, and his hands resting on Blaine's hips and holding him close.

Blaine felt a little goofy, a little giddy, and thoroughly in love. He was probably grinning like a fool because his cheeks hurt. "Hey, Happy Friday." He leaned for another kiss not feeling done with the one he already had. "Were you seriously waiting by the door for me?" he asked once he broke away this time.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Blaine replied as Sebastian took his hand pulling him towards the living room, "come on, I believe there's a tour on the books."

"There's another floor." Blaine asked noting only Zeus playing around as they climbed the stairs, "I thought you had a cat. It was there the last time I was here."

"I did but I gave it back. I was on tour all the time. And with Miss Lily moving out to live with Dominique, Halo was all by himself in this big house. So I gave him back to Hunter's sister who has his other siblings, at least he has playmates now."

He had to smile with how Sebastian looked a little bit despondent talking about his cat, "Aww… you miss him now."

"I do, he was weird. Not very catty, he was more of a dog. Used to run to the door every time the elevator would open. And he liked to play fetch."

"He sounds like a character." Blaine said looking around, "that's it, this is my favorite room by far."

"You said the same for the last room we were in B," Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, I hadn't seen this one till then. It's like all things that you like in a single room. It has a very vintage club vibe to it without looking douchey or pretentious."

Sebastian chuckled, "then I guess, we succeeded." Blaine's eyes fell on the photos on the shelves, on one in particular, "is this the photo that started this all?"

"Yes."

"I have the same picture I think. Do you remember the day we took this?" Blaine asked picking it up.

"Uh huh, it was the day you dragged me to the lake where we made snow angels."

"Yes. And then we went to grab hot chocolate and pies."

"And I caught cold later that week."

"That you did." Blaine put the frame back before sitting down, "you have a beautiful home, Bas."

"Thank you."

"But, where are the little trophies?"

"I was waiting how long it'll take you to ask about them. Come on." Sebastian laughed at Blaine's exuberance before taking him to his studio. "I'm sorry about the mess, I was working just before you came."

"It's fine." Blaine pointed to the little trophies, "Can I touch?"

"Yeah sure."

"They're heavy." There was a surge of pride as he traced the name and title on the one in his hand. Blaine asked, noting the absence, "where's the third one?"

Sebastian replied, "At my grandparent's home in Paris."

"That's sweet."

"I know. Now if you're done, there is something that your brother sent."

"Cooper?" Blaine asked, as far as he remembered Cooper hadn't mentioned about sending anything.

"Is there any other brother you've been hiding B?" Sebastian teased making the other man roll his eyes at him.

"No smartass, I'm just surprised Cooper sent you something and didn't mention anything to me. Did you open it?"

"No, I thought we could open it together."

"What could he possibly send you?" Blaine mumbled looking at the box in front of them. "Well, let's find out," Sebastian said cutting the tape on the box. "There's a card –  **Dear Sebastian (and little brother), Enjoy ;) - P.S. He won't be able to get out of these ones and you can keep him locked for forever**."

"Oh no, he didn't."

"Looks like he did." Sebastian burst out laughing as Blaine pulled the handcuffs out from the box, his face shell-shocked and but his cheeks coloring with embarrassment. "What else is there? Ooh… we could try this. And this."

"I'm going to kill him. What was he thinking?"

"That we should experiment. I like this - all of this. In fact, I'm going to go give him a call."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Blaine looked at all the stuff that Cooper had sent and then heard Sebastian's laughter as he talked to him on the phone by the windows. Once the initial embarrassment started to fade, he decided to take this as a positive. Sebastian and Cooper got along so well that they could exchange stuff like this, his parents loved Sebastian. He never had this before. Right from the bat, when he stepped inside Sebastian's building this evening, he remembered that day in May. This time he was here because Sebastian wanted him to be and that was everything - everything he wanted to protect. And by the contents of the box, now he could try new things with Sebastian in the bedroom -  _maybe turn the tables on him._

It was Saturday morning when Brody went to answer the door. It was still quite early. "Hey, Kurt, what brings you here this morning?"

"Hi, Brody. Good morning, is Rachel up?"

"Yeah, come on in. We were having breakfast, would you like some?"

"No thank you. With fashion week just upon us, it busy as hell at the office and I'm working this weekend." Kurt answered as they walked to where Rachel was sitting at the kitchen bar. "I just stopped by to see if you two want to go to a party one of the girls from my office is throwing on Monday."

"Sorry, Kurt but we already made plans," Rachel answered letting him go from their embrace till she looked behind him at the refrigerator. She had stuck details about Blaine and Sebastian's party.

"What plans?" Kurt asked casually, not privy to the panic that was going on in Rachel's mind. This could ruin everything and his question just added another layer to her panic.

"We're already going to a party one of our friends is throwing," Brody answered for her, taking the pressure off a bit till he realized where Rachel was looking. There was only one thought going in Brody's mind then –  _oh fuck_.

"What friends?"

"Santana and Brittany." Rachel spat out the first name that came to her mind, not thinking it through.

"Oh…" Kurt was surprised by that so he further asked, "and they invited you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel was surprised and a bit offended at Kurt's surprise and incredulity. But then she saw Brody giving her a thumb's up as he quietly wandered towards the refrigerator so she dialed it up to keep Kurt's attention on her. "We're friends and they invited us. Just because you don't get along with them Kurt doesn't mean nobody else does."

Rachel's sudden hostility weirded Kurt a bit, as far as he knew Santana and Brittany had sided with Blaine and they had distanced themselves from him and Rachel.  _Had something changed? Were all of them close again? - And he was out of the loop. Was Rachel talking to Blaine again?_

"Is he going to be there?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know Kurt and more importantly, he's not your business anymore. He's moved on, remember."

"I was just asking Rach, it doesn't have to mean anything."

"Well, I don't know," Rachel answered as Brody slipped the paper inside the fridge thanking the god for the crisis averted. "Let's talk about the wedding, we made decisions about the vendors. Here, let me get you the list of ones we picked."

"Phew! That was a close call, babe." Brody said as he took out the paper when Kurt left.

"If he had seen this, all hell would've broken loose," Rachel agreed.

"I hope for our sake and Blaine's, Carter is free and he agrees to go out with Kurt and they start dating."

"I agree."

When Nick messaged Blaine that evening asking if they could talk as he had found something important to their secret plan, he asked Sebastian if he could use his office which obviously he could. He called Nick back immediately. "What did you find Nick?"

"You won't believe it when I tell you this…" Nick proceeded to tell him all about his findings. And by the time Nick was done, Blaine was feeling confident about his plan but there was one thing he needed to talk about.

"This is all great Nick but why did you involve Jeff? This is supposed to be secret."

"And it'll be but we also agreed that we need professionals and there is no one better than Jeff who's good on computers that we know. And everything we found proves it."

"Fine but no other Warbler from here on out and tell Jeff that this is secret, especially from Bas."

"Okay."

They didn't talk for long till Blaine let Nick go. He was exiting the room, switching off the lights till his eyes fell on an envelope. It was addressed to Sebastian and the sender's name on it made Blaine stop in his tracks. He picked it up – it was open.

And for a beat, Blaine wanted to see what was inside – Sebastian would be none the wiser if he actually did. But he didn't, he immediately put it down and walked out of the room.  _What was he thinking – was he going to go through Sebastian's personal mail instead of just talking to him about it?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sebastian asked, "Who was it B?" He hadn't noticed that he was back where he had left Sebastian.

"Hm…one of my classmates – just wanted to discuss something."

When Blaine rolled over on Monday morning, Sebastian was already up as he asked, "ready for the chaos?"

"As ready as we can be."

They had already done most of the preparations the day before and were just putting the last touches by the pool where they had set up a projector and a giant screen for when the sun went down in evening. Sebastian asked, "Does it bring back memories of our first date, B? Not that it was very long ago."

"It does. We should do it again sometime."

"And we shall."

It took a couple of trips to the roof to take everything upstairs but by the time they were ready for everyone to come – the roof looked ready for a great party. "And we're done, we do good work B."

"That we do Bas." Blaine agreed as he sat beside Sebastian, "everything looks amazing."

"Yes, it does." Sebastian pulled him over as he leaned over for a kiss. They started making out once Blaine straddled across Sebastian's legs, losing themselves in each other so much so that they didn't notice that they weren't alone anymore.

"Really Seb? Can't you go even ten minutes without playing tonsil tennis with Hobbit?" They heard Santana ask who was standing with a hand on her hip looking just as amused as her tone conveyed.

"Hello to you too Tana. Shall I remind you the Christmas I spent with you and Britt? I'm sure even Santa Claus wanted a lobotomy after…" it was only Blaine's hand covering Sebastian's mouth that stopped Brittany and by extension Blaine from embarrassment.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"You're very welcome Britt. Come on, let's leave these two here while we get something to drink." Blaine offered.

Santana asked sitting beside Sebastian once Blaine and Brittany left. "So, I hear the other Hobbit is gonna be here too?"

"Yeah. Rachel and Brody are coming." Sebastian replied shrugging. "I'm sure it'll be interesting."

"I hope it is." Santana drawled out. "And did you find out what's going on with your lover's dingbat ex?"

"My best people are on it."

"Meaning Henry and Matt."

Sebastian didn't deny or confirm; he just shrugged. "By tomorrow, I'll have every single thing under the sun on Hummel - from who he fucks to whom he ducks. And when the time comes, I'm going to make sure he knows that I'm not playing any games this time. His days of toying behind the curtains are over."

"Is this is the return of Sebastian one-point-oh?"

"No." While Sebastian's answer was telling something else but his eyes were a different story altogether. Santana told him in a serious tone, "Whatever you're doing, I want in."

"Why?" he asked looking at her with a raised brow, looking unimpressed as ever.

"What do you want?" Santana sighed.

He looked as Santana's folded arms and petulant tone for a minute, "Come work for me. I need an assistant and you hate your job."

"That's it. That's all you want?" Sebastian just shrugged, making Santana a bit annoyed at his smugness till she finally said, "Fine."

"See, was that so hard?" Sebastian said with a manic grin as Santana rolled her eyes calling him a prick. They had been playing this game for a while now – he would offer her the job and she would turn it down every single time but not today. This was too good to pass up especially when it was win-win for her all over.

The party was in full swing when Blaine found Rachel and Brody by the elevators when he had gone downstairs to get more ice. "Hi Rachel, Brody. Come on, everyone's out here."

"Hey man, this place looks amazing. Thank you for inviting us."

"Yeah, this is beyond what I was expecting Blaine." Rachel said as they hugged.

"Come on, everyone's out here."

As Blaine had told her – the usual suspects from the dinner were there. Beat, Wes, and Dave were manning the grill while Thad and Nick were on the bar and everyone else was scattered around the pool and the terrace. They stopped to say hi to everyone. Sebastian had been sitting with Jeff, Trent, Santana, and Chloe by the pool when Blaine called out, "Bas, look who I found?"

"Hello, Miss Berry. It's been a while, huh?"

"You could say that again. It's good to see you Sebastian, and you can call me Rachel."

"You too Rachel." He looked different, different from high school, different from the concert – like he was… happy. And Blaine looked like he shined brighter than the sun.

"And who do we have here?" Sebastian's question pulled her out from her thoughts. She made the introductions, "Sebastian, meet my fiancé Brody. Brody, Sebastian."

Brody shook hands as he said, "Hey man, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, man." He replied and to Rachel's surprise, the two exchanged a bro hug before Sebastian asked, "come on, let's get you two something to drink?"

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Santana commented as they walked away making Blaine look at her weirdly.


	15. Chapter 15

"The what attack now?" Sebastian asked, not understanding what Trent was talking about.

"The GAP attack," Trent answered. "Didn't Blaine tell you about it?"

"Apparently not." Sebastian looked around to see where Blaine was and he was chatting up with Rachel and Wes, so he called him out, "B…B. Blaine. What is this GAP attack that I'm hearing about for the first time?"

"Who told you about it?"

"Trent."

"Thanks, Trent," Blaine said sarcastically and then pulled Sebastian to sit down with him. "It was nothing Bas, just another one of the stupid things I did when I was at Dalton."

"Ooh! Tell me more."

"How about when everyone's gone, I'll tell you all about it," Blaine offered with a kiss laughing at Sebastian's enthusiasm.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself," Sebastian observed as Blaine freshened his wine glass. Everyone was gone and they were sitting on the bedroom balcony watching fireworks go off in the distance.

"Yeah?" Blaine sat down beside Sebastian and sipped his wine, "what makes you think I'm not pleased with you?"

Sebastian waved the notion away, "oh you're always pleased with me. Chronic besottedness…" He paused, grinning and making Blaine giggle.

"You sound like you're about to write me a prescription."

"You're the one who's going to be a doctor. What do you think is usually recommended in such cases?" Sebastian said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

And Blaine played along, leaning over to straddle him while putting the wine glass down; he cleared his throat and said, "At this stage, treatment is impossible. The only thing to do is to get your affairs in order and try to make the patient more comfortable."

Sebastian nodded gravely, "long dinners, pool shenanigans, sex at every opportunity."

"Uh huh… dances under the moonlight, romantic dates, and definitely lots of sex. You got the right idea."

He bounced his eyebrows, "then we shouldn't withhold the necessary care."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to be cruel," Blaine, said as he slid off without losing his contact on Sebastian's lips till he was sitting right between Sebastian's knees on the floor. Sebastian lifted up a bit to get out of his pants as Blaine pulled them off. He was still soft, so once Blaine settled himself cross-legged between his thighs again, he started off quite slow. With one hand on Sebastian's hip, he dragged a string of soft, wet, biting, sucking kisses up the inside of one of Sebastian's thighs and down the other.

Sebastian sighed and opened his legs a bit wider, and Blaine looked up at him with a smile, "Good?"

"Yes!" He leaned in again and licked along the seam between Sebastian's leg and groin, laughing in his throat as he did. The younger man gripped the armrests and dropped his head back against the backrest with a little thump.

Blaine looked up as if alarmed, but Sebastian could see the smugness in his eyes, "All right, Love?" Sebastian nodded. "Good," he purred and popped two fingers into his mouth. They came out glistening and dripping a second later, and Blaine dragged his slick fingers slowly up and down the perineum. Sebastian's slid his hips forward a bit further on the seat and opening his legs wider. Blaine hovered for a moment, his breath warm on the cool trail he'd left behind till he took hold of Sebastian's cock. He stroked it slowly for a few moments, rubbing the underside firmly with his thumb. Sebastian groaned, and Blaine laughed again, low and wicked. He knew just what that does to Sebastian. He licked up the shaft quickly before taking the head in his mouth.

"Oh god, B!" Sebastian thumped his head again, and Blaine hummed in an answer.

"Oooh! Jesus, that's so good." Blaine pulled up and almost off to lick the tip and roll between his lips before taking in deeper than he had before. "Oooh, god yes. Just like that, B."

When Blaine found his rhythm, Sebastian cupped his head, fingers in his curls. Every time he pulled up to suck hard at the tip, Sebastian would grip his hair and try to keep his hips still. Blaine stroked along Sebastian's inner thigh and then dropped his hand in Sebastian's lap to gently squeeze him. He rocked his hips shallowly, and Blaine sucked and squeezed a bit harder. When he pulled up again and rolled his tongue rough over the head, Sebastian came with a little shout. He let go of Blaine's hair, and Blaine sat back, pink-cheeked with a quiet sigh and laid his head in Sebastian's lap, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Sebastian stroked his shoulder, "Could you come up here, please?" Blaine perched, but Sebastian pulled him into his lap and kissed him. He hummed and nosed in the curly hair. Sebastian stroked his back and laced together the fingers of Blaine's free hand with his. "That was fantastic, and I'm going to get to you in just a moment. On the bed, though, cause I don't think I want to get up after that."

Blaine said, kissing Sebastian's collarbone, "neither do I."

"And I know when I'm being put off, my sneak." Sebastian drawled when they lay sated in bed after a round of tumble between the sheets.

"I had a crush on a guy, he used to work at GAP. We grabbed coffee together a couple of times and I thought we could go out more, on a date," Blaine told Sebastian looking down at him, pulling the covers up to cover them. "So I got the Warblers involved and I sang a song for him, right where he worked."

"That's reasonable, not that attack-y."

"Wait till you hear my song choice."

"What did you sing?"

" _When I get you alone_."

Sebastian racked his brain till he remembered the lyrics, "by… Robin Thicke?" Blaine just nodded as he looked shyly at Sebastian, waiting for him to react and he didn't disappoint.

"You didn't. Oh my god, B." Sebastian was peeling in laughter imagining a bunch of preppy boys in matching school uniforms serenading a guy with that song, " That must've…" His laughs had yet to cease yet he asked, "What happened then?"

"He got fired."

"Ouch."

"Yep. He wasn't even out of the closet yet."

"Poor boy. How come I never heard of this? I mean I knew about the fight club but never this and fight club was supposed to be a myth."

"I swore everybody to never bring it up again, like ever. Another one of my not-so-finest moments I'd like to erase from history."

"But I want a performance." Sebastian perched up on his elbows and demanded, "No, I deserve a performance."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that, so typical Sebastian. "Why was I expecting you'd ask that?"

"Because you know me very well." His ever-present smirk that Blaine loved so much made Blaine giggle. "Fight club, GAP attack – I can see where the 'sex on a stick – sings like a dream' came from. You were quite the bad boy, huh Killer?"

"Never denied it."

"Then why were you so embarrassed the day we met? I'm finding it hard to place the bashful schoolboy that I met with the legendary bad boy I'm hearing about is one and the same. Was that all just an act?"

"No," Blaine answered before arching his head up to kiss Sebastian. "Nobody had ever regarded me like you did; I had never experienced that kind of attention before and you were just, so out there. Plus the way you looked, it didn't hurt either. I was just tongue-tied." Blaine told him, "If I wasn't dating, we would've definitely got up to something, sooner than later."

"You think so?"

"Totally."

"And here I thought, I corrupted you. You were already on the dark side. What else have you been hiding from me, Killer?"

"Just that." Blaine shrugged, and said, "You're enjoying this a lot. My dark side excites you. Huh, Bas?"

"No doubt about it," Sebastian replied confidently leaning down to kiss as Blaine's hands snaked around him.

Blaine was the one to break away first, the two breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths. "You didn't corrupt me, Bas, this is who I've been all along."

"And I like you like this," Sebastian replied confidently, making sure Blaine saw the truth in his eyes. He liked the adventurous Blaine, the badass Blaine just as much as the gentle and caring Blaine and he should know about it.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Bas."

"I know." Sebastian quipped making both of them laugh. "But jokes aside, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me too, B." He told him. Blaine looked at him for the longest time, taking in the honesty and adoration that flowed through the green pools till Sebastian broke his stare. "And you're wrong about something."

"And what's that?"

"You would've never got on with the Sebastian that you met, you were far too out of the league for him and he was an asshole."

"I don't think so," Blaine shook his head. "He was just a little misguided."

"Agree to disagree?" Sebastian offered but Blaine wasn't done, "I didn't deserve the pedestal you put me on, Bas. I was and still am just as flawed as you are, maybe more so than you."

Blaine's statement made Sebastian stop and think for a moment. He did hold Blaine in a higher regard than others, and so he told him as such. "I did put you on a pedestal."

"And I fell from it."

"You did." There was no point in denying it so Sebastian didn't.

"Yet you are still here," Blaine said, not taking his eyes off of him.

"I am. What does that say about us?"

"That we're human and pedestals are fickle things to be on."

"That they are." Both the men couldn't pinpoint when did their pillow talk took such a philosophical turn but it did and maybe for the better.

Sometime later, Blaine was half asleep when Sebastian nudged him and whispered, "B?"

"Hmm."

"Can I say something...?"

"You know you can, Bas," Blaine mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I know you still feel guilty about a lot of things but you don't have to be so…" Sebastian tried to find a word till Blaine did it for him, "…closed off?"

"I was thinking hesitant. Or second-guessing maybe."

Blaine looked down, not able to look at Sebastian. For a while, he had been struggling with this and Sebastian's statement just brought it all to the surface. "How could I be so blind Bas? Did I not see or did I actively not wanted to see?" Blaine cried out all of a sudden making Sebastian flinch. Tears welled up in his eyes; he tried to not let them go as Sebastian pulled him into his embrace. "I can't answer that for you, B. But maybe it's time you forgive yourself."

"It's not that easy Bas," Blaine's voice cracked, his throat closed up but somehow Sebastian's soothing hands were rubbing away his anguish. "It can be if you want it to be. Once upon a time, you forgave me for something far worse and that seemed to work out alright for us."

He did not deserve him but at the same time, Blaine was too selfish to have it any other way. Maybe it's time he let himself be happy for once without any regrets, without conditions.

Tuesday morning, the two got up early, well early in terms of how they slept in for the past few weeks since Blaine was returning to college and Sebastian had a busy week himself. It was around eleven when Santana strolled in Sebastian's office, "Loverboy off to school?"

"Well not technically – registration day today. But school starts tomorrow," Sebastian told her as she sat down across him.

"And do you have everything that you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yes, just got delivered. But first, you need to sign these."

Santana picked up the folder that Sebastian put in front of her, reading it seriously. "Aren't we supposed to negotiate my salary first?"

"I think you'll like what I'm willing to paying you."

"Whoa… this is way too much Seb and you're not even on tour anymore." Santana said looking at the figure.

"I know. But you'll see why I'm willing to pay you that much, this is not just because you're my friend Tana. You can take time to read and think it over."

"So this is reasonable?"

"Yes." Santana went through the contract one last time, everything seemed reasonable on her end so she signed on the dotted line but couldn't help herself one last time, "but I'm not going to buy condoms for you."

"Don't worry – Cooper got that job covered," Sebastian laughed.

"What?" she didn't understand.

"He sent me, well us a little care package."

"Of condoms?"

"And other fun stuff."

And in true Santana fashion, she said, "kinky."

Since Santana was more excited about uncovering the skeletons in one Kurt Hummel's closet, Sebastian took her to one of the rooms where the boxes were kept. She said looking at it, "this is a lot Seb."

"Yep. It's pretty much Hummel's whole life."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started," Santana said taking her heels off and picking the nearest box to her. They were only a few minutes in when she said, "This is thorough Seb. Who found all this?"

"People you'd never wanna piss off, and who make us look like amateurs." Since Sebastian didn't mention any names once again, she didn't prod for it again going back to rifling through.

Sebastian told her, laughing at the information trying to imagine it, "Hummel took ballet classes."

"Wasted money." Santana laughed with him. "Only thing he can do that is remotely near dancing is draping himself on every piano he happens to pass which is the least annoying of his only four dance moves – the 'finger wag', the 'shoulder shimmy' and the one where he pretends to twirl two rainbow-colored ribbons attached to his hips."

"Too bad he wasn't here to hear what you think about his piss poor dancing."

"Seb, there's nothing in his sad little existence that is even worth going through till he met your Warbler. I can vouch for that." She told him and then took his hand to make him look at her, "now will you tell me why you really want to do this? And don't tell me because you hate him."

"I…"

"And don't deny that you hate him."

"Fine. I hate him but more than that I hate what he's put Blaine through - that hypocrite made him give up so fucking much just so that he was the only one in the spotlight, not anyone else." Though that wasn't the only reason; it was the only one Sebastian was willing to admit at the moment. "You know, Blaine was offered to direct the annual winter showcase fundraiser at his youth center one year and that little shit made it all about himself. He overshadowed the whole thing with his surprise guerilla fashion show and you can guess how that turned out by the fact Blaine wasn't asked to return next year."

"I didn't know about this."

"It was after you and Britt stopped talking to them." Sebastian's revelation saddened Santana. Somewhere along the line in choosing Sebastian over Blaine and Kurt, she had done wrong by Blaine. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"And this wasn't the only thing that he ruined for B in his need to be the superstar between the two. I could write a whole book on the disaster that was their marriage and this is why I need to do this. Once it comes out that Blaine and I are dating, he has the potential to fuck it up for me and Blaine," Sebastian told her. He was right, while earlier Kurt just hated that Sebastian was successful already and he was still a nobody but once he finds out about Blaine and Sebastian, he could be a problem.

"Who's JBI?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Jacob Ben Israel – he was the school gossip source, used to run a blog. Why?"

"Well he still does – Lima Lights, totally unoriginal and not remotely funny." He said pulling up his blog and scrolling through it. "Somebody should tell him that he's not an extra from 'The Office' parody and what's with the hair; he looks like a retard."

Sebastian was sure he had seen him before but he couldn't place him from where till he remembered. "Wait a sec, I saw him when I was in Columbus. Now that I remember – he wanted an interview and we didn't have time. He even tried to get into the charity benefit but was denied because he didn't have an access pass or invitation."

"Yeah, he's persistent like that. But why were you asking about him?"

"Hummel and J…BI are or shall I say were best buds by the look of this. Was he gay?"

"No. Show me what you found out?" Santana got up to see as Sebastian pulled up the record he was going through, giving them to her. And lo and behold, Santana found their first skeleton, "you're not going to believe this Seb…."

"Every time I think he can't fall in eyes anymore, he does," Sebastian said still shocked at what they found.

"Are you going to tell Blaine about this?"

"Well I can't tell him just about this, can I? He'll ask how I got this info and then I'll have to tell him about all this."

"What's the harm in that? Blaine hates him too, maybe more than you."

"Let's just keep this between us for time being. I'm sure this is not the only thing that's hidden from us." Sebastian told her as he rubbed his neck, already fed up of this. "I feel like I'm back in college. I haven't been surrounded by this much loose paper since college."

"If it weren't for busting someone's ass, I would complain about my first day at this job."

"Me too, Luv. Me too."

Blaine found Sebastian on the terrace looking at the Hudson when he came by in evening, "Santana left already?" His question seemed to pull Sebastian out of some reverie as he looked at him for a long beat till he nodded and gestured to sit by him. "How was your day?"

"Honestly, it was a reality check." Blaine's answer made Sebastian look at him differently, trying to make sense of it and urging him to elaborate. "This whole summer I've been all over the place doing all sorts of things that I haven't done in… I don't know how long and seeing my college building gave me a reality check."

"Good reality check or bad?"

"I don't know. Bittersweet…?" Blaine answered. He was still in two minds about sharing how he really felt today and maybe he needed some time to process it all. "Never mind, how was your day with your new assistant?"

"Eye-opening. I think we're going to be just fine working together."

"That's good to hear."

"You had your meeting with your advisor, didn't you? How did that go?"

"We talked about my internship and how my dissertation is going on. He believes that I'll be able to file an application for the certification examination in January."

"That's wonderful. Are you staying tonight?"

"If you'll have me."

"Always."

It was an awfully busy afternoon for Kurt when his boss shouted from her office, "Kurt, how long will it take for the photos to make their way to the website? Noah already sent them and they're not uploaded yet."

"Just a minute Valerie, I'm uploading them as soon as Trevor sends some last minute ones."

"Get them uploaded ASAP. And then get me the final attendance list for the shows."

Kurt hated and at the same time loved this time of the year. The city crawled with people trying to get to different venues; roads were abuzz just like the runaways and so much inspiration for him but it brought twice the envy and work for him.

Thankfully the chime of his email meant that Trevor had sent the last of the photos and when he opened the mail, he was in for a shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a little time to comment if you liked the chapter or not and leave some love with kudos. They're much appreciated. :)


End file.
